Nightmare Dust and the Silver Sands
by The What-If Writer
Summary: ROTG. "Jo was the only child able to see the Nightmare King." This is a story about a boy with undecided beliefs, who finds himself caught in the middle of something that only fate can truly understand. Soon, he crosses paths with the Nightmare King and many others, legends known and unknown. The Man in the Moon has a plan, and he's caught somewhere in the middle...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about a boy with undecided believes who finds himself caught in the middle of of battle- one of good and evil, and of morality and belief. On the way he will discover many unheard and undiscovered secrets and myths, all the while trying to find his own path, and why he is able to see things that most can't see.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: THE ONE WHO SAW THE NIGHTMARE KING.

No child, for a long time, has been able to see the Nightmare King.

He was a dark, looming and forgotten figure than once haunted the Dark Ages of mankind, but as of the present day he retreated into the mere fragments of myths, down to the point of becoming only a monster that even the smallest children did not truly believe existed.

Jo Mgeeth had heard of the Boogeyman, but he was certain there were more frightening things than some monster in the closet.

Jo wasn't really interested in legends. He was an anxious, nervous yet stubborn boy of ten, stunningly quiet and kept to himself. To him, believing in fairy tales and legends that protected you were for smaller children. Then again, he wasn't sure. Who did bring presents to the children all over the world, if not Santa? The parents? It seemed more likely than anything else...

_Perhaps._

And the eggs on Easter? Maybe his older sister, who sometimes came to visit from her home in Scotland, hid them? She was one of the only people in his family that was interested in him.

His parents and older brother didn't believe in things like that either. And even If Jo did believe in Santa, he still wouldn't get all the presents with all the furniture he liked to kick after an argument. Or when the bullies at school decided to beat him up or insult him for the most trivial things.

It had been earlier in the day when Jo heard the matter being discussed by some other children and their parents.

It was cold and bitter, the icy wind nipping on his nose uncomfortably, and his lose winter coat wasn't the best protection from the winter.

He was standing alone in the snow-covered street outside his home, his blond, straight locks ruffling in the chilly wind. Across the road, a group of children were prattling on about Christmas, the upcoming holiday. Somewhere asking about legends like the Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny, all wondering the same thing:

"Why can't we see them?"

"Because they use magic. But, some say if you really, really believe in them, you might just catch a glimpse..."

The mother's charming monologue was cut off by an old man's gruff, scornful laughter. Alecander ran an old antique's shop- the kind of antiques that were said to be cursed, bring bad luck or were owned by those who held misgivings for others.

Jo didn't really like the old man, having been called a 'skinny little gnat' by him more than once. Yet he was curious as to why he was laughing at the mother's comment.

Maybe he was just being a rude old cook.

Maybe not.

"Don't tell them that." He said once his laughter ended. The mother frowned at him sourly, but the children turned around and stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Why not?" one of them asked.

"Because. If you believe in them, and start see'n 'um, you just might see the nightmare king...if you believe in him..."

Jo was instantly interested. He hadn't heard of that story before. So, as the mothers led their children away and disappeared around the corner, Jo wandered over to the other side of the road where Alecvander was unpacking another statue- one in the shape of an exceptionally ugly crow.

"Um, sir..." He asked in a husky, barley used voice. Alecvander looked at him sharply, sending him a questioning frown. Jo retreated, holding up both hands up a little.

"So it's you, runt? Off with you, I'm busy."

"I was only wondering...who _is _the nightmare king, exactly?"

The old man froze, his angry expression fading away. He seemed...away in thought for a moment. The curious yet baffled expression was making him uneasy. He was about to leave when Alecvander said:

"You...want to know? are you sure?"

Jo's heart began beating fast. Was this one of those scary stories, the ones where if you heard heard them something bad would happen?

It was just a story. It couldn't hurt.

"Yes. I want to know..."

The old man shook his head, laughing quietly. "If you say so...You don't believe in spirits and fables, do you? well. You might not believe this one."

Jo said nothing, waiting for him to continue. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up as the man started speaking.

"It's more of a myth than a story, mind you. It's said that thousands of years ago, a man appeared of a tragic past. He loved nothing more than to cause fear in others, and every night he plagues the dreams of children- and maybe even adults- all over the world. He hides in the shadows beneath your bed and haunts the cupboards, he makes the wind howl in dark forests and strikes terror into even the bravest hearts."

Jo bit his lip "So he's the... boogeyman?"

"That's one sugar-coated name for him. But it's not his real one."

"Then...what's his name?"

The old man looked straight at him. Something in those old, grey eyes seemed to spark with... amazement? Surprise?

"Many names he's called. By those who's dreams have been corrupted. Those who's souls he has been _possessed _with his dark magic..."

The description of this Nightmare King was beginning to scare him a little.

_It's not real. It's not real._

"Something about you...an aura. I think you're a very special boy, Jo. Maybe I was wrong about you after all..."

Jo was completely baffled at the change in this man. At first he seemed like an old, rude cook who hated people, and now he seemed like a wise person who'd known too much in his lifetime. He seemed to have aged a decade in a moment, and his face had lost all its scorn. It was is the old him had been washed away.

"An aura? what does that mean?"

"A sense of power- of strangeness, of importance, of _magic_." He looked back up at Jo, his eyes suddenly urgent.

"Remember this name, Jo, should you see him. Remember this name..."

Jo leaned forward, completely frozen, listening intently.

"_Pitch. _Pitch, The Nightmare King."

Jo watched as the old man wandered back to the antique shop entrance, the crow statute under his arm.

Jo, his legs numb with tension, turned away. As he walked back over the road, he head Alecvander calling gruffly.

"Be careful, mind you. They are more _powerful_ that you could ever imagine..."

Later that night, Jo couldn't sleep. The old man's story had scared him more than he thought, but also the crazy cook's idea of him having an 'aura' of magic.

_There's no such thing as magic...no such thing as magic._

After much tossing and turning, Jo fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Not too far away, a dark figure slipped through the shadows of the night, avoid the eye of the watchful, silver moon.

The Nightmare King appeared through the air on a rooftop, casting his sharp gaze of the rooftops, watching as golden sand fluttered about.

One stray line of sand ventured a bit too near him. Smirking darkly, he stretched out a bony hand and gave it a soft, seemingly harmless tap.

Immediately the golden colour was stained with black, spread all the way through it, turning the dream into a terrifying nightmare.

_**"What a pity, to have a nightmare so close to Christmas..." **_He murmured quietly to himself, smirk still in place.

Then, he sensed something. A powerful, tense fear was brewing in the dreams of a particularly frightened individual.

And the nightmare had come as easily as a breath.

Pitch found himself interested. What kind of nightmare was occurring nearby? Well, might as well find out.

Silently, he slipped into the shadows.

_Jo was having a horrible dream._

_He was wandering through a foggy, blurry forest. The trees were blank as were the blades of grass beneath him._

_He felt as if he were being watched- no, as if he was hiding from something. Trying to get away before it knew he was there._

_Suddenly, he saw a rabbit rush in front of him. With all the tension built up in his heart, he jumped back, gasping._

_Then, he hurried through the trees, ducking over branches. He was still running when he heard a horse's whinny echoing through the forest. It sounded distorted and threatening._

_It was just a horse. Just a horse._

_Suddenly he could hear it galloping... really close._

_"Oh God..."_

_He turned around and saw a giant black mare galloping towards him, it's red, narrowed eyes blazing with malice at is drew nearer._

_Jo turned on his heel and stumbled a little before breaking out into a run, huffing and panting._

_He could hear it behind him- it was so close, it's breath on the back of his neck. He tripped on a root, landing on the dirt floor on his stomach. He turned over only to see the horse standing up on it's hind legs, ready to slam it's hooves down right on his skull._

_Just as the hooves fell, he screamed._

His eyes snapped open. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins, his legs and arms felt numb. His throat was dry and his heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour.

_Just a dream. It's not real. Just a dream..._

The blankets he was shivering under were pulled right up to his eyes. Only his wide pupils and pale hair were uncovered.

Suddenly, he sensed something, and held his breath. His eyes widened. There was someone watching him. In the room.

_Someone is in here with me._

His heart began beating even fast. He couldn't bring himself to look over. He couldn't.

_Somethings there. Some-__**one **__is there..._

Suddenly, he heard someone chuckle. A man.

the voice had echoed through the room as if it were in a cave. It seemed to come from all around him, left, right, above and below.

_**It's HIM.**_

_**He's here...**_

Slowly, very slowly, he turned his head to the side.

His heart almost _stopped._

A tall figure was looming over him, wearing a smirk dripping with malice. His skin was grey, his attire black, and he was surrounded by shadows in the darkness of the room. Then, his eyes met his own. A pair bright, yellow, green-tinted eyes that bore straight into his soul.

He couldn't help it. He gasped sharply, sitting straight up, his hands grabbing the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. All the while his gaze never leaving his.

The man's smile began to face, replaced by expression of mild surprise, and perhaps disbelief, his penetrating gaze never leaving his own.

Slowly, he sat down of the edge of the bed, so the both of them were at eye-level.

Jo just stared at him, frozen in unbelievable terror. He'd never been more afraid in his life.

The man tilted his head, as if idly curious.

_**"Can you see me?"**_

It took Jo a few moments to register what he had said. Slowly, he nodded his head, his hazel eyes widening even more.

Obviously, the figure in front of him hadn't been expecting that. His petrifying gaze moved away from him to look to the side, as if deep in thought.

_**"How interesting..."**_

He looked back at him sharply, causing the boy to jump slightly. Then, he asked in a low, dangerously quiet voice:

_**"Do you know who I am?"**_

Jo opened his mouth, only to close it. The man tilted his head, the faintest trace of a smile returning at this display of terror.

_Remember this name, shoulder you see him. Remember this name._

He took a breath, and in a husky voice barely more than a whisper, he answered in a stammer:

"P-Pitch, The Nightmare King..."

Now it was Pitch's eyes that widened, even if it was only slightly. Then, he chuckled.

_**"Clever boy." **_He reached out and patted his head a little. Jo shuddered.

Despite how frightening this man was, he didn't seem about to harm him- at least, he didn't see any knives nearby.

"H-how...how do you..." He shook his head a little. He couldn't even speak he was that shaken.

_**"...Bring the Nightmares? Simple really." **_Jo could have sworn he'd heard an accent. English?

Jo had recognized so easily, being English himself and thus having an accent too, but for the boogie man to have it?

_Unexpected..._

Pitch held out a grey palm, and suddenly a slithering cloud of black sand rushed in from the shadows, forming a ball in the middle of his hand.

Jo, curious despite himself, reached out to touch it. His finger met the cold, silky sand, and he immediately withdrew when it suddenly morphed into another shape.

It was a horse- eerily like the one in his dream, he noted with a shudder- and it began galloping around the man's palm before vanishing into the darkness around them.

_**"The Sandman's specks are all to easy to corrupt, you know."**_

The Sandman. Jo searched his memory for information on that particular name.

"Oh right. That man who makes you sleep by sprinkle sand into your eyes..." he murmured.

_**"Hm. Someone's being doing their homework, it seems."**_

_So if the Sandman brings dreams, then...Pitch corrupts them._

It was insane, but it actually made sense. A little.

_**"I must say, I'm actually impressed. Not many children have looked the Nightmare King in the eye and spoken to him. Not many are that brave..."**_

Pitch grinned, show a set of sharp, frightening teeth. _**"Farewell for now, boy. Who knows? maybe our paths will cross again..."**_

The spirit of fear stepped back into the shadows, and the dark cloudy swept away from the room, out the window, and vanished into the night.

Just like that, he was gone.

Jon slipped out of bed on shaky, numb legs, stumbling over to the window. Breathing shakily, he unlatched the window, opened it, and stuck his head out.

The cool winter air was fresh and calming. Jo took a few deep breaths to calm himself. His heart was still pounding after what had happened.

It really did happen, didn't it?

He stared along the empty streets, wondering if, by any chance, the spirit could still be there.

Jo found nothing.

Silently, he drew his head back in and closed the window, making his way back to bed.

He curled under the covers, pulling them over his head, hoping that when-if he fell asleep, no nightmares would come creeping in.

He'd go and see Alecvander tomorrow. Tell him what happened and...

...Well. He had no idea what next.

* * *

Ender of chapter 1.

I'm hoping the other characters, like North, Tooth, Sandman and Bunnymund, will appear further on.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, but the concept of magic existing inside of knowledge and the skill known as 'Extending Vision' belong to me. I think I may have heard the concept of magic being in emotion many times before, but if there is someone who made it up originally the first time I do give them all the credit for it._**

**_Don't worry, the rest of the ROTG characters will appear in the story soon._**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: SECOND SIGHT.

Jo practically flew down the stairs early the next morning. He'd shoved on his brother's old black wooly jumper( a garment that reached down past his high it was so big) over his pajamas and pulled on his old boots (again, a hand-me-down) over his bare feet.

His hands were shaking with tension. If what happened the night before had _really _happened, then he was determined to find out more. Though it was going against all sort of logic, his head didn't mind telling him.

Especially now that the Nightmare King, the boogeyman himself, hinted at the fact they'd be seeing each other again...

Jo didn't bother with breakfast- not that he got much anyway in this household- and darted through the front door, closing it behind him carefully, as to not make his parents or his moody older brother.

He thanked whatever luck he had that Alecvander's street shop was only across the street. He only hoped the old man was awake.

The air with bitter and cold, and even after venturing out for two minutes his hands had turned pink from the cold. But he was too shaken up, his thoughts too full to care in the slightest.

The snow was quite deep how, and it took him a few moments to drag his feet over to the other side of the street. The cold ground made it feel like a venture across the town rather than a small road.

He knew that Alecvander lived over the shop. Yet again, another stroke of luck. Shivering in the cold, he rang the doorbell on the shop wall. He rubbed his hands together, looking behind him into the dark, early winter's night encase anything was there.

The darkness really didn't help his fears.

He tried again, this time holding down the button longer. He bit his lip as he waited intensely.

_Please, please be awake..._

Abruptly a rattling noise came from behind the door. Jo gave a tiny, trembling sigh of relief.

Alecvander, wide awake and dressed, swung the door open, looking about wildly, as if he had expected something bad. When he spotted Jo, he froze.

"You're probably not going to believe me...but I saw him." The words were like pins dropping on the floor, only ten times the intensity. Alecvander stared.

The old man's mouth dropped open, his eyes widening in obvious alarm, his whole frame growing still.

"Saw him?" he echoed in a rough, shaking voice.

Jo swallowed and replied in his own husky voice, his unease growing at the old man's alarm. "The Nightmare King..."

The old man looked about the street again, quickly before he looked back at the bemused boy, gesturing urgently.

"Come in, come in! don't say another word! Even the shadows have ears!"

Jo knew that going into a stranger's home was a bad idea, but the urgency in his tone scared him. He quickly entered the shop, forgetting to wipe his feet on the doormat.

Alecvander glanced around the area one more time before slamming the door shut and locking it tight.

Jo watched nervously as the old man shuffled about, turning off the lights and covering the curtains, all the while looking like something awful had happened. Jo watched him in bewildered alarm.

"Please, sir, What's going on? what's happened."

"I should never have told you about him- shouldn't have gotten that idea into your head. Now that one of the darkest spirits knows there could be another one of us roaming about..."

"Us? what do you mean, us?" Jo scowled in confusion. The old man finally stopped rushing about, and approached the boy with surprising speed.

"You can see things that no one else can, my boy. There's not many..." he pointed at one of Jo's eyes, then to the other with shaking fingers "Who can do that."

"What do you mean?" Jo asked again, still bewildered. Alecvander raised a finger.

"Follow me. I've kept these things hidden since I was your age..."

Jo followed the old man through the shop, were all sorts of odd antiques were piled up. He was led into what looked like an old storage cupboard when Alecvander started feeling along the old stone wall, as if looking for something.

"What have you kept hidden, sir?" He asked, a hint suspiciously, though his darn heart was still beating at a hundred miles per hour at the very least.

Suddenly, one of the bricks Alecvander rested his hand on slipped back. Then, a second after, the wall opposite swung open a lot like it did in one of the rare movies Jo got to see.

"Whoa.." He couldn't help but be impressed. _A secret doorway? brilliant...yet still to be wary about._

"This way." Alecvander pulled a lantern off one of the storage shelves, lit it, and ventures inside. Jo followed warily, fists clenched tightly.

The wall slid back into place behind them, leaving the only light in the room being the candle inside the lantern. He heard Alecvander moving around, and suddenly another lantern was lit.

"Here, hold this and follow me."

The added light allowed Jo to see that they were in a chamber filled with bookcases, tabled and old chests. Following Alecvander, he asked him why he didn't just have electricity.

"If i installed power here, then people would know of this place's existence. The things in this room, my boy, are far too difficult and dangerous for normal people to know about."

"Normal people?"

"Yes."

The old man stopped at the far end of one of the bookcases, tracing a hand along the leather, threaded ridges of each cover untill coming to an abrupt halt.

"Ah! here's the one." When he pulled it out, the blond-haired boy saw that it was a large red book with threaded letters spelling the word 'MYTHS, SPIRITS AND GUARDIANS' on the front.

Huh. Maybe not bunking off school on some days was a good idea after all.

He followed Alecvander over to one of the tables, were he placed the lantern down for a better light.

He opened the book, flipping through the pages while Jo looked over his shoulder. The old man wasn't much bigger t han himself, so it wasn't hard.

He saw many pictures on the pages.

A Fairy-like creatures with blue and green feathers covering her body. A large, muscular figure that somehow reminded him of Santa. Strangely enough. What looked almost like what could be described as a were-hare, or a human-like rabbit with markings on its fur.

Then, a familiar, dark, looming figure made it's appearance on the page and Jo's heart thudded back into a quickened pace in not-yet forgotten fright.

"That's him!" Jo exclaimed, pointing at the drawing with a slightly shaky finger.

"Yes, I know. Pitch The Nightmare King. I should-be known not to tell you..."

"His name?"

"I shouldn't of told you anything. I wasn't completely sure you were on of us, but I only told you his name for it might have helped you convince him not to hurt you..."

"What?" Jo took a step back. "Alright, start explaining now, sir. I need to know what you're talking about.

"Of course. But these words stay in this room, do you hear me? you cannot breathe a word- for it would be the end of both of us"

Jo nodded quickly.

_Who would I tell anyway? not like I have friends._

"Throughout history, a ancient spirit has guarded our world through others by calling upon the noble, the magic, the brave and the gifted to become Guardians of all things that are good. He is called the Man in the Moon. Have you heard that rhyme? well.

He was here before Santa, before the easter bunny, and even before the Sandman..."

"What? so...they're real?" Jo whispered in awe. The old man nodded slowly.

"More real than you could ever imagine."

Jo couldn't help but smile. _They were real..._

_That's...amazing..._

His head snapped back into attention when he heard Alecvander continuing.

"But not all magic comes from him. You see, magic is something that runs through all different kinds of things, mostly in knowledge and emotion. Have you ever seen a famous painting and thought: _It's not that impressive, yet something about it is beautiful? _When a writer or a painter really feels what they are trying to portray, their emotions fly from their minds, right into the paint itself. That, in its own way, is a simple but charming form of magic.

Not all magic is appreciated. Do you remember the medieval times? when women were burned, accused of being witches? they were not burned because people thought they were bad. No, some people only made it seem that way because Witches held more power than they did.

"Some of the poor women were deemed witches for having a dangerous type of magic- knowledge. The healers, the wise woman, all had at least a grasp on some of the most common magics."

He paused, once again flipping through the pages, until it landed on another figure. Wandering closer, Jo saw it was a portrait of a woman with dark, messy hair rising all around her head, wearing a robe that people in the medieval age would wear. Sparks of fire fluttered from her hands, with green, sprawling dust surrounded her bony, pale form.

Her faces was sharp, decorated by black markings.

"This is Hecate."

"Hecate? the spirit of witchcraft?"

"For someone who despises learned, As I have heard from others many times, you see to know alot, eh? And yes, this is her in one of her many human incarnations..."

Jo looked away in embarrassment. "I read a bit of that Shakespeare play. So, Hecate existed?"

"Still does, I'm very sure. Though for not much of a purpose, since barely any of her pupils escape the fires of execution centuries ago."

"So people actually had magic. Like, you know, wizards and such?"

"Yes. But still, not the kind you have."

"W-what?" Jo stammered, stepping back "I...I have magic?"

Alecvander nodded quietly. Jo shook his head in disbelief.

"That's impossible!...I would've noticed it before, wouldn't I? I mean..."

"Your type of magic doesn't consist of things like spells and magic tricks, or, perhaps, being able to turn people into frogs. You've never really believed in magic, or myths until now have you?"

Jo shook his head.

"B-but...if it isn't that kind, what is it? and why are you telling me about it if it isn't?" Jo folded his arms and scowled.

"Patience boy. You must learn the differences between different magics. Not knowing is dangerous. And yours is a particular complicated one that does not involve spells or enchantments." The old man looked annoyed at his outburst.

"Alright, alright. So you have this type of magic, too?"

"Yes. And it includes the Second Sight."

"Second sight?" Jo vaguely remembered something from a story he'd heard long ago, "Oh, right...so, I'd be able to see fairies when other people can't."

"Fairies, imps, spirits, all of them."

"Whoa...but wouldn't witches and others have that ability?"

"No. They would need to use potions and rituals to summon one of these things, or brew a complicated potion to allow them to have the Second Dight for a short time. But even then, it takes decades to master these potions and rituals."

"And I just have it... naturally?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"That is a question I cannot answer. For you see, I asked the same thing when I was around your age to another one of our kind- which is not a great number- and was told that our magic does not lie within our blood like it does with witches and wizards, nor the knowledge that we possess."

"Then...what is it?" Jo asked curiously. Alecvander shook his head slowly.

"Only fate knows."

A long period of time passed in silence. Jo shuffled awkwardly on the stop, still trying to take this all in. He decided to try to go along with it the best he could.

"So why didn't I notice it before?"

Because You didn't look. Seeing things others can't you have the gift would be the main way of knowing you had it. But you seem to have always been a distant boy. You don't believe in these things, so you do not look for them. That is why you've never seen."

Jo bit his lip. _I guess that makes a little bit of sense..._

"So, um, You said it included the second sight. What else does it include."

"Ah. I knew you'd ask that. Just let me get another book. This is one I wrote myself when I was young man, to keep tracks of all the things I'd learned."

As Alecvander moved back top the bookcase. Jo couldn't help but wonder about that. If there were no books on his- their- kind, then did that mean they were so rare no one knew about them?

His thoughts were interrupted when Alecvander returned, holding an old, leather journal.

"Here we go." He placed it open on the table, and flipped it to the first page.

Jo looked over the old man's shoulder to see it.

There was a picture of an open eyes, one that's pupil had turned completely white.

"Whoa..."

"Our people use our eyes as our weapons. This action here-" he prodded the white pupil "is used for looking over miles of landscape."

"Huh...so We could be standing here but looking all the way across the street?"

"Indeed. But it's not a simple as it sounds. Extending your gaze is simple enough, it's the solid walls and doors you have to learn to see through. But it is the most common and easiest skill to master. We'll begin that first."

"Wait...so you're going to show me how, sir?"

Alecvander actually smiled. "Yes. Gifts should not be wasted you know."

Jo smiled back, deciding that he liked this old man after all. "Huh."

"But first, some breakfast. I doubt your parents will mind. I hear they're a bit...carefree, no?"

"Carefree of me, anyway. I'd like something to eat about now..."

"Alright then, follow me. But remember, we don't talk about this outside this room. This room is protected by old charms I found during my earlier years, and no mischief makers can poke their noses into our business. Remember, Jo." The old man said seriously "Not all magic is good. And some of it can be worse than you could imagine."

Not all magic...that brought back another thought.

"Alecvander...before we go...could you tell me why it was so bad that Pitch spoken to me?"

Alecvander sighed deeply.

"It Is I who was to blame. And yes, it is bad, for you see...Pitch has many fearlings. Do you know what they are?"

Jo shook his head. He didn't like the sound of them.

"Hm. Well, I believe their souls- or people- or something along those lines that serve Pitch. They have been corrupted by the Nightmare Dust, and it has made made them into something evil. I'm worried, because Pitch is always on the lookout for unknowing but powerful allies that he can turn to his side using this darkness."

Jo slowly began to understand what he had said. "So you think he'll want me as an ally?"

"An ally, a servant, a weapon, it's all the same to him. As long as it works to his benefit."

Jo frowned considerably. "And...when you said that knowing his name would convince him not to hurt me...what exactly did you mean?"

"Pitch has becoming more and more furious over the years, for parents are always telling their children not to believe in him. If he were to meet a child who knew who he was, and also his name, I am sure it would get them on his good side- or at least, as much as it was needed for him not to harm you."

"Why would he have harmed me if he wanted me for an ally?"

"A person who has potential for powerful, as he must have realised you did, can be more of a threat than an ally..."

"So why d'you think he decided to have me for an ally rather than a foe?"

"That...may be my fault."

"How?"

"He obviously sensed your power- but also your're fear. Fear I placed there as the start of a joke, to scare who I though was a no-good trouble maker. And that fear is something he can manipulate." He sighed, rubbing his forehead shamefully.

"I am sorry, my boy..."

"Don't be!" Jo said earnestly. "I'm actually glad I was able to see him! because...all of this...this gift...this is amazing!"

"But dangerous. He will come looking for again, I'm certain of it." Alexander lifted the lantern up a little higher, as if to shed more light on his serious expression "And you must keep away from him at all costs."

"So what do I do? he knows where I live!" Panic began setting into Jo's mind. Alecvander raised a hand to calm him, but looked thoughtful.

"We may need help from someone who knows how to ward off such spirits. Until your magic is powerful enough, you'll need help to keep Pitch away."

"What about you? aren't you powerful enough to stop him?"

Alecvander looked pained. Jo regretted asking, but was about to press on when the old man replied "My eyes...were injured by someone a very long time ago." He gestured for Jo to come closer, pointing at his eyes.

Standing nearer, Jo saw with a start that his pupils were not black, but dark grey. His irises, that he once thought were grey, were blank.

"Oh...what happened?"

"Ten years ago, I encountered Pitch. He wanted us to begin a 'partnership' but using my talents I saw right through him...I knew what he was planning. So I refused. When he realised what I'd done, he attacked, and we began a battle. Before I could defeat him however, he fired an arrow of nightmare dust into my eyes, clouding them forever."

Jo felt a wave of guilt and pity wash over him. "I'm sorry."

"It is in tha past. Now, you must protect and grow your gift." Alecvander gazed around the room. "Though it should be safe as long as it's morning. We'll have breakfast, and then we'll work on expanding your vision."

"What about Pitch?"

"We'll go and visit one of Hecate's rare pupils. She'll know how to help."

"A...a witch?"

"Indeed. She should be able to form a charm that will keep Pitch away- or at least, hide you from his gaze untill we find a way of stopping him. Now, for some eggs and bacon..."

* * *

_**"Yes...Very interesting..."**_

All was not well in this realm. It was dark and silent, the only noises breaking the quite now again where the echoing whiny of a Nighmare.

The place was frightening and eerie, like it had stepped right out of a nightmare or a scary storybook.

Shadows covered the sky, and not a trace of cheerfulness could be found.

The Nightmare King stood in his dark realm, surrounded by pointed lanterns high up on a jagged tower top.

Before him was a disc constructed of nightmare dust, on which two sand figures, one resembling the small, spindly frame of a child while the other resembled a feeble, arched figure of an elderly person.

_**"How sweat. It seems Alecvander has found a new protegé. Perhaps...I should send them a gift of congratulations..." **_

Pitch grinned dangerously, sweeping a hand over the dark substance. Immediately it morphed into the figure of a Nigtmare. Pitch watched as It grew into a large beast, and his smile widened as he watched it gallop away through the air.

His yellow-green eyes narrowed darkly as he turned, holding his hands behind his back as he strode away. Whatever Alecvander thought he could do to stop him, he was more than ready to vanquish that thought.

_**"See you soon, Jo. I look forward to our next chat."**_

* * *

Second chapter's up.

I really didn't think anyone would read this...but if they do...

review!

I really need to take a break...


	3. Chapter 3

**_NOTE- I own Alecvander, Jo and Hauna. I don't own Rise of the Guardians. All original stuff belongs to me, suck as the Story plot._**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: SCOLDING CHARMS.

Jo had never had eggs and bacon before, which the old man had found hard to believe as he considered it one of the most common breakfast dishes in history. But with Jo's parents, large breakfasts weren't really needed- or considered. They'd have a sandwich or maybe some dry cereal, lunch varied, and dinner usually consisted of getting a fish-and-ship take away.

But it was a nice change. Jo sat at the table in Alecvander's home above the shop, a wide apartment that differed greatly from the chilly, stiff feeling shop below.

Jo wanted to go on talking about his new powers- but he reminded himself just in time that he'd promised not to say a word until he'd gotten his protective charm. Though he didn't know why; If Pitch already knew about his powers powers then what was the point?

He decided to leaves those thoughts for another time as he saw Alecvander reappear from the kitchen, carrying two plates of eggs and bacon.

"Wha..." Jo almost gaped in amazement when the feast was placed before him. "You can't be serious sir, I've- I've never had a breakfast this size!"

Alecvander rose a grey brow "Are you telling me you don't want it?"

Jo did a double take, shaking his head. "Of course not, sir!"

"Then I suggest you be thankful rather than amazed." He looked mildly amused at Jo's expression.

Jo tucked in immediately after giving a fair thanks. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

Over the next few hours Alecvander and Jo shared some of their live's history with each other, swapping interest that they agreed and disagreed on and such.

Apparently Alecvander had grown up with his parents on a farm in Scotland, with a large patch of woods nearby.

He'd moved to America with his family much like Jo's parents (who were english) did when they were young.

"We'll go and see our friend for the you-know-what in half an hour- I suggest you run back over to your house and get dressed." Jo's face flushed with empressement when he realised that he was still dressed in his pajamas, jumper and boots.

"Be quick mind you. Tell your family- that is, if they ask- that you're off with a friend. Hurry now. Don't be too long. Stay in the light, away from shadows."

* * *

The creature galloped through the shadowed areas of the land, its bright, narrowed eyes surveying its surroundings at it drew nearer and nearer it's target.

A town up ahead was beginning to appear on the horizon. Eyes narrowing even more, the Nightmare rose up on its hind legs, letting out a triumphant, eerie whiny before pounding on forward at a high-speed as the clouds closed over the winter day's sun.

* * *

"Where've you been?"

Jo avoid eye contact with his teenaged brother as he entered the house. He shut the door behind him quickly, cutting off the bitter breeze creeping in.

"Out."

Jo hurried past the living room/ kitchen quickly, stepping over the discarded cans of juice and pieces of crumpled clothing. His brother treated this place like his person rubbish bin.

"Out where, Dummy?" His brother asked in a slurred, bored tone, eyes still glued to the TV's blurry screen.

"Just with some people I know." Jo answered shortly, taking hold of the banister and beginning to hurry upstairs.

"Since when did you have people you know?" His brother seemed to be on a loop, answering answers with more questions.

"It's none of your business anyway, John." Jo replied curtly before running up the rest of the stairs, doing his best to avoid every single shadow as he entered his room.

He dressed in the warmest clothing he had, which was only a pair of jeans, T-shirt and black winter coat (Once again a hand-me-down given to him by his brother.) They weren't the best clothes, but they did fit and suit him which was more than than he could say for the rest of his wardrobe.

Despite all the danger at hand Jo found he was exited about meeting a real witch, and it would be interesting to see a magic charm being made, just for him...

He turned and hurried back out of his room, and back down the stairs. His brother didn't even bother stopping to ask him drawling questions as he made his way out the front door again.

"I'll be with a friend. Tell mum, will you?"

John didn't answer, just took another gulp from his can of juice. Jo sighed and closed the door behind him.

He headed across the snow-covered street. Now, people were up and about, with other children throwing snowballs all over the place, some of them aimed at himself.

He ducked in annoyance and sprinted over to Alecvander's shop before they could hit him.

Somewhere else, an average sized sprite wandered across the rooftops, stand on bare feet at t

* * *

he edge of a building. He knelt, glancing around the town square. He grinned upon seeing a bunch of kids having a snowball fight beside a frozen fountain.

Laughing, he leapt off the rooftop, the wind ruffling silver white hair.

_"Snowday!"_

He swooped down, and with a flick of his curling staff, Jack Frost sent a flurry of blue ice towards all the window nearby, and immediately they began frosting over with herb-patterned ice. He scooped up a pile of snow himself, throwing a handful at some of the kids nearby. They didn't see him, but where hit by his throws all the same. With all the other snowballs flying through the air his where hard to pick out among the rest.

Jack loved these kind of days- just running about, spreading clear frost and snow all over the place. It was better on weekends- all the kids were out and that meant snowball fights, something that was always great fun.

He leaned against the frozen fountain lazily, gazing around the cloudy sky. Hmm. Maybe some snow would be cool...

"Alecvander, is it any farther?"

"Just a while away now. Not many go there, you see, since it's a bit dark and dreary-looking to most. Mind those snowballs, now..."

Jack looked over and saw an old man dressed in winter clothing making his way along the edge of the town square. Behind him trotted a smallish boy with oddly straight blond hair, wearing less warming clothes. Compared to all the other children, with that frown on his face and his back all stiff, he looked completely miserable.

Jack grinned mischievously, bending down and taking a handful of snow into his palm.

Hardening it into a fair-sized ball, he took aim.

The snowball flew through the air like a bullet, straight towards it's unsuspecting target.

"Ah- what-!" The boy jumped when it his the side of his shoulder and he rubbed the snowy specks off immediately "Oh, that's cold!"

His accent was different from the others as well- english? Huh. Jack grinned upon seeing the kid looking so annoyed, the sprite promptly burst out laughing.

"Hey Wise guy, watch it next time!"

Wait, what-

He looked back up at the kid, who he found, was staring in his direction. What...

Jack glanced behind him to check if he was looking at someone else, only to find that no-one else was there. Frowning in confusion, he looked back att he other boy.

His icy blue iris met a pair a hazel-brown ones, and he could've sworn that they were looking at him.

"Yeah you!"

Jack stepped back, eyes widening. "Wh-what?"

The kid turned angrily away and darted after the old man, who seemingly hadn't realised he'd fallen behind.

Jack Frost stood still for a few moments before what had happened finally sunk in.

_He's seen me?!_

immediately he jumped up onto the rooftops, careful scaling the sloping shingles while still keeping his eyes on the old man and the kid. A part of him knew that it was probably a mistake, but there tthere was no harm in making sure.

He followed them through town, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, all the while still wondering if he had been right.

Soon, they came to a narrow alley in a shadowy part of the town, a place Jack didn't really like. It was kinda creepy in his opinion.

"There's her place, at the end of the street. Once we're inside, we'll lock the doors tight..."

Lock the doors tight?

Now this had really sparked his interest. He watched as the old man and the boy disappeared into one of the doors at the end of the narrow street. Then, he hopped down from the rooftop and quickly began making his way towards it.

Suddenly, something stopped him. It was as if the wind had pushed on him with great strength, keeping him from moving forward. Frowning, he tried taking another stepped, only to find the same force holding him back.

"Huh? What the heck!?"

Growling in frustration, he hopped back onto one of the rooftops and sat there. Well, if some sort of weird magic was keeping him out, then he'd just have to find another way in.

* * *

Jo found the shop they'd entered was a botique, oddly enough. It wasn't really what he'd been expecting in a witch's shop.

"This is not really what I expected..." He murmured to Alecvander as the entered. The old man grunted a little.

"Well, obviously some want to keep a low profile. Witchcraft requires a lot of equipment, all of which shouldn't be left lying around for normal people to see."

"Oh."

_That was obvious, Jo. C'mon!_

"Now I'll see if she's here. Oh, and it's best if you let me do the talking..."

"What d'you mean?"

"Just hush for now, Jo. _Hauna! _Hauna ."

CLUNK.

Jo almost jumped in fright when a young woman slipped intro view via a sliding ladder. The ladder was attacked to the wall, where hundreds of different shelves stacked with threads, cloth and other items related to cloth making.

The woman herself had of an asian background, with long, straight black hair. Her dark oval eyes were narrowed a little in annoyance, and her black-painted nails tapping on the ladder's side with equal irradiance.

Looking closer, Jo realised she may have had a parent who wasn't asian- maybe white, for her skin was might lighter and freckles adorned her sharp cheekbones, and her nose was quite long.

Hauna slid down from the ladder and folded her arms, proceeding to drum the fingers of one hand on her other arm.

"Alecvander, You've caught me at a _very _busy time." His voice was soft and accented slightly with a chinese air "If you are seeking anything out of the ordinary, you and your boy will have to come back later..."

"I am seeking charms, Hauna, but not for me- for the boy. And-" He cut the young witch off before she could protest further "And it is urgent. The boy's in danger."

The witch's sharp gaze turned to Jo, who shuffled uncomfortably under her gaze. Slowly, her expression morphed from annoyance into disbelief.

"Impossible!"

"It is possible."

"What do you mean?" Jo asked curiously.

"The aura around him is strong. If I had not been so irritated with your arrival, Alecvander, I would have known about it sooner. You!"

She pointed a black-nailed finger in the boy's direction, her sharp tone making him jump.

"You cannot go walking around without a charm to mask that aura. Many creatures have probably already sensed you."

"Sensed me? is that why..."

"That is what I've feared." Alecvander interrupted. "That is my we need a particular strong charm. It's Pitch. He's after him."

Jo was a little scared by the horrified look in the witch's eyes. But soon her expression turned to that of serious business, not worry.

"Come. We will begin making the charm now." She took hold of Jo's wrist and pulled him behind the counter and up the stairs. Alecvander followed.

Above the shop, through a very bolted door, wasn't much different. An average home, Jo thought- until he saw The Woman clap her hands together meaningfully.

Suddenly, the room morphed into a completely different one, and the shock made Jo gape in wonder.

The room was now darker, with candles hanging on walls lighting the place. Many bookshelves adorned the walls, all stacked with old books.

A table with many bottles and jars sat in the corner, and in the centre of the room sat a large cauldron.

As Jo mouth the word 'Wow' Hauna strode over to the cauldron and muttered a sharp word into her clenched fist. Suddenly her had blazed with a red light, which she through with disinterest at the wood piled beneath.

A fire rose up quickly. Again, Jo was amazed and couldn't keep the grin off him face.

Haunda shuffled about the room, grabbing things from here and there and muttering to herself. She through the ingredients in the cauldron as she did so, sometimes make odd movements with her hands.

Jo knew better than to question her and stood beside Alecvander Quietly.

Finally, Hauna turned to them. "Now. I'll need something from _you." _She said, taking a menacing-looking knife from her pocket and advancing towards Jo.

"What?" His husky voice was a little more octaves higher than usual.

"It's just a nick on the thumb for a spec of blood." Alecvander said beside him. "It's a lot better than what could happen if you didn't get the charm, isn't it?"

"I don't get it- why do you need something from me?" Jo asked, keeping his fists clenched.

Hauna sighed in frustration, rolling her eyes "In order for the charm to work, it must be bound to you. In order to hide you, you must be a part of it."

Seeing no other way to argue, Jo hesitantly stuck his thumb out.

The knife sliced through the air, and for a moment a sharp pain traveled through his thumb. With a sharp intake of breath, Jo quickly pressed his slightly bleeding thumb into his jumper to put pressure on the pain, though it wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be.

Hauna wandered back to the cauldron and shook the blade lightly, so the red drops fell into the cauldron, turning a bright shade of red. Finlay the Witch retrieved a round stone from a box of the table, tossing into the brew without even looking.

Jo and Alecvander, now standing beside the cauldron as well, leaned over and watched as the liquid slowly drained from the cauldron.. It was as if the stone was sucking it up like a sponge.

The stone was bright red, and scolding hot, for Hauna used a pair of tongs to lift it.

She held the tongs with one hand, and began waving the other over the red-hot stone.

The stone morphed as if it where claw into a thick, flattened ring shape, almost like a donut, with bright markings all over its face. Then, a small piece of string floated over and looped through the circle before tieing in a note with the other end of the string, acting a necklace.

Hauna blew on the stone gently, and suddenly the red light vanished.

"There. it is Done. Never take it off, no matter what you do."

* * *

In the Nightmare King's realm, Pitch watched as the tiny sand figures representing the three people moved around the sand disc with mild amusement.

Pitch couldn't help but grin. Masking charms? Is that all they could possibly come up with? how amusing.

_**"It appears this little game is going to be more entertaining than I had previously thought. Very well..."**_

He held as hand out over the sand figures, and another he conjured up another figure of sand below his palm, this time in the shape of a horse.

_**"I suppose I'll throw in my own set of rules..."**_

* * *

Chapter 3 is up.

Seriously, is anyone reading this? I won't bother with it if no one likes it...

But for those who do...YOU'RE GREAT. Review please to let me know if you like!

Nosy Jack Frost in Nosy.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's note-I don't own ROTG, but I do own Alecvander, Jo and Hauna. _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: NIGHTMARE.

Jo had just been about to take the charm when something burst through the wall as if it were thin air. Something big, black and menacingly tall. Hauna cried out in surprise and drew back, still clutching the string with the charm hanging from it as she ducked away from the creature. Jo tumbled backwards, catching hold on the edge of the table to stop himself from falling, barely missing the creature by and inch. Alecvander had been standing nearby and quickly moved out-of-the-way as well.

The creature halt at the other side of the room, and turned around dangerously to face them.

Jo's breath caught in his throat. A horse- like the one in his nightmare. Like the one Pitch...

"That's not possible! This place is protected!" Hauna gasped.

"Pitch!" Jo said in a high voice "He sent it!"

As soon as the words left his throat the Nightmare charged towards him. Before he could blink he found himself being butted in to stomach by it's head, then litfed up and thrown over it's back.

Jo collided with the hard floor, and all the breath was knocked from his lungs. He laid on the ground, winded, hearing the hooves draw closer once again. He curled up in a ball to protect himself, when-

"Stop right there, you creature of dust!"

He opened his eyes and saw a flurry of red sparks hit the menacing beast, and it drew away from him, neighing in fury.

Hauna's hands were outstretched, both blazing with red sparks. She through another handful towards the Nightmare, then another, bombarding it with fireballs. Jo scrambled to his feet and rejoined Alecvander beside her. For a split second Jo wondered if it was working, only for the Nightmare to raise up on its hindlegs and them slam it's hooves down incredibly hard, shaking the whole room and sending the three sprawling on the ground.

The horse sped forward and slammed its side against Hauna, sending her flying away from him. Alecvander stumbled back and being older and frailer than her, tripped easily and fell to the ground. Jo darted away from the horse before it could hit him. With another threatening whiny the nightmare advanced. Jo was about to cry out in terror when he saw something out of the corner of his eye: Hauna, throwing something his way.

The charm flew through the air, and the string looped around Jo's neck like a lucky horseshoe.

Abruptly the nightmare slammed its hoofs down and braked. It stopped just in front of him, neighing in fury and confusion.

Jo looked down at the charm, relief begining to calm his pounded heart. The Nightmare tried to get closer again, only to draw back, shaking its head as if it had hit something.

"It's working..." He said to himself, and he began to laugh a little. He spotted Hauna rushing over to assist Alecvander, who was trying to regain his footing. They both seemed unharmed- or not seriously harmed, at least.

Suddenly the black sand constructing the horse burst like a bubble, loosing the shape completely. Jo glanced around the room wildly as more black sand began seeping in from the shadows.

Soon it all gathered up in the center of the room, and the shadows grew until barely any light remained.

Again, the sand exploded and reformed, this time into familiar malevolent frame of a man. A loud, echoing laugh filled the room as it did so.

The figure slid through the air above them like a shadow, before the sand slipped off the looming figure to show the Nightmare King himself.

_**"So it seems you're little nick-knacks work after all. For now, anyway."**_

Judging by the way Pitch was grinning darkly down at them, it was plain to see he wasn't affected by the 'defeat'.

"You won't get what you want." Alecvander coughed from the right. Jo began trembling a little as Pitch drew nearer to the old man, grin still in place.

_**"I'm afraid, old friend, that you're very, very incorrect. You see, I've decided to play you're little game. Did you really think that I would only send one small Nightmare if I wanted to defeat here and now?"**_

Jo, despite being very afraid, found his voice.

"So you were testing us? why?"

Pitch's gaze turned and met his own, and Jo felt a chill travel up his spine. Chuckling, Pitch vanished into a shadow behind him, only to reamerge right in front of the blond-haired boy. Jo gasped slightly and drew back.

_Can't show fear. He manipulates it. Can't show..._

"Stay away from-" Hauna drew forward only for Pitch to shoot out a hand, sending a cloud of dust wrapping around both her and Alecvander, throwing them back and pinning them against the , Jo tried to run over to them, bearing a distraught look when Pitch's other hand shot out in front of him, blocking his path.

_**"How sweet. A noble hearted boy who had no idea what he's dealing with." **_ Pitch broke off the sentence in a mocking, menacing chuckle. Jo stepped back, scowling at him as he continued on _**"And maybe I was testing you. Or maybe I just wanted to see how far bravery would get you."**_

Jo bit his lip fretfully. He wasn't afraid. He wasn't afraid.

_**"Tell me, Jo...what is that you fear the most?" **_Pitch raised a bony hand and lightly prodded Jo's forehead once- and as soon as he did, images of a dark forest, a foggy moor, shouting voices and menacing figures flickered before Jo's eyes.

It was too much. He was only a boy- not even eleven yet. He jumped back, gasping in terror, hazel eyes wide and watery.

_**"Aw...I think you fear many things. How delightful."**_ Smiling in an almost friendly (which was completely terrifying on Pitch) the Nightmare King drew back into the air at snapped his fingers. Behind them the sand pinning Alecvander and Hauna to the wall fell away, releasing them.

_**"I must be going now. Goodbye, Jo, Alecvander. I look forward to to continuation of our game." **_

The sentence was followed by another echoing laugh as the black sand faded away and the shadows fell back, allowing the light of the candles to glow peacefully in the messy room.

Jo stood, breathing deeply. The images o the dark forest, walking through the fog, the voices-

His head swimming with terror, he began falling back. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

* * *

Later on that night, a small, round, golden figure stood on a chimney top. The soft snow blanketed the town and the rooftops, reflecting the light of the full, round Moon.

Smiling up at said moon, the small figure waved his arms slowly, and golden sand began appearing all around him.

The Sandman raised his arms into the air and let the sand sweep through the houses, slipping into the rooms of children and sprinkling sleep into their eyes. Many peaceful and heartwarming dreams were taking place tonight.

Except for one. Sandman frowned in concern when his sand reached a particular child whose mind was far too troubled to allow him to dream. And this child, it seemed, was good-hearted, so in Sandman's books that meant he deserved a nice dream.

Also, as he sensed further, there was a trace of something dark where he was. Something he hadn't sensed since...

Now fully concerned, the Sandman waved his arms and conjured up a mini-plane (something he was very fond of doing) and fastened a pair of sand-goggles over his eyes.

Hopping in, he flew across the sky, across the ever-watching Moon, towards the place where the dark feeling was coming from.

He found it just outside of town in an older house. The windows were covered up with thick curtains and no light could be found inside.

Sandman landed softly on the roof, hopped out of his plane and allowed his goggles to fade away from his eyes. Walking over to the chimney he lowered an ear towards it.

Down in the living room, where fireplaces usually led, he heard two fretful voices.

"This is bad. If he could see right through all of your charms..."

"The boy has to leave the town, Alecvander. He must be kept safe, to matter what...If Pitch..." The voices gradually faded away.

Sandman's sleepy-looking eyes widened upon hearing that particular name. Making up his mind, he slipped down the chimney a lot like a friend of his was said to do. He coughed a bit when the suit covered him, and when he landed silently at the bottom of the fireplace he found the two voices had exited the room.

Still sleepily rubbing off the suit, he floated out of the living room and up the stairs.

He found the child he was looking for, tossing a turning in a bed in an old, bare room. It seemed these people had come here recently, maybe even without any belongings. The idea gave Sandy the notion that they had left in a hurry.

The Sandman floated over and landed softly on the side of the bed. He looked sorrowfully at the troubled expression adorning the child's face, and reached over to pat his light hair comfortingly.

Jo opened his eyes after having a trouble sleep. His vision was blurry and his body felt numb. All he could remember was being carried quickly from the boutique, passing in and out of consciousness before falling into a restless, worried sleep.

_I hate this. I wish this feeling would just go away..._

He was about to close his eyes again went he noticed a golden blur standing out in front of the darkness of the room. He opened his eyes fully.

Sitting on the bed was a very short and plump man with golden clothes and hair; hair that stuck up all over the place and sparkled slightly.

Golden sand floated around him gently, and he had a sleepy, yet worried look on his face.

_Golden sand? sleepy...?_

"S-sandman!" Jo whispered, smiling widely. Sandman returned the smile sleepily, raising a hand and waving tiredly.

Jo laughed quietly. "I..didn't think I'd see you..." The Sandman tilted his head curiously. Jo lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." he said. The Sandman looked surprised, and he tilted his head to the other side, obviously asking for him to explain.

"I mean...I didn't really believe in you before all of this..." Jo immediately regretted saying it, for Sandman's look morphed into a sorrowful, almost hurt one. He felt immensely guilty. What must it be liked, to be told something like that?

"I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't give you a chance." Sandman seemed to consider what he said. Then, his smile returned. Jo looked at him hopefully.

"So...do you forgive me?"

Sandman, again, smiled sleepily and nodded. He then raised hand and sprinkled some of the dream sand into Jo's eyes, and He fell asleep immediately. A pleasant dream about playing on a swing appeared above his head as little sand figures.

Satisfied that his work was done but also worried about the urgency of the situation, the Sandman left the house and began traveling in his sand plane to North.

The boy had special talents for if he hadn't believed in him as much as others but could still have seen him (even if he believed in him now) and Pitch was involved, then it there could be a serious problem brewing on the horizon.

* * *

SANDY!

Please for the love of Pete, REVIEW.

Sandman's so much fun to write with.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AUTHORS NOTE- I own Jo, Alecvander, Hauna and Tysantray belong to me. I don't own ROTG._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW._**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: THROUGH SOLID WALLS.

When Jo awoke the next morning he found himself in a place he did not recognize. He saw he was in an old bedroom that completely bare apart from the bed he was lying on, and he was still in the clothes he had been wearing the day before minus his shoes and coat.

Slipping out of the bed he wandered over to the window shutters. Pulling them open with some effort. They must have been shut along time, as they were as stick as tree logs and as very dusty. The sky was clear of any clouds and the sun was already really high in the sky- how long had he been asleep?

Suddenly his nose caught a whiff of something downstairs. He didn't know what it was, but it was definitely food. It smelled sweat and delicious.

Smiling a little, Jo hurried out of the room and down the stairs. It was while he was walking he remembered what had happened the night previous- meeting the Sandman, who had given him one of the best dreams he;d had in years.

He had been in a field in the warm sun, swinging on a swing back in England with his elder sister nearby. No uncaring brother, father, no passive mother and no forests covering the sky, no fog to cloud his vision. He almost wished he was back in the dream.

Jo found the smell was coming from the kitchen, were he spotted Alecvander standing over the stove holding a frying pan. Sitting on a plate on the bunker beside him was a plate piled up with pancakes. The sight made him grin even wider.

He hadn't had these in years.

"You've slept right through the morning and into the afternoon, my boy." Alecvander, glancing over his shoulder and seeing him in the doorway. "I though you'd be up around this time, so I went out to get some food while Hauna kept an eye on you."

"Oh...right." Jo said, moving over to the round table in the middle of the kitchen. The kitchen tiles was clean enough, unlike the rest of the place. He looked around for Hauna, but couldn't see the Witch anywhere. He reached to his neck, fingering the charm that had saved his life. He'd be a goner if it weren't for her.

"So where is Hauna anyway?"

"She went out to consult with her familiar."

"Fa.. familiar? like a pet?"

"More like a companion. Most witches had familiars."

"Cats?"

"Yes, mostly. Cats have the ability to see the dead and other spirits of that matter, so their quite useful."

Hm. Jo thought about the cats he'd seen before. They had that look to them that made you think they were actually intelligent, with the way they stared with bright, keen eyes.

"So does Hauna have a cat?"

"A rabbit."

Jo paused, replaying what he old man had said a few times in his mind. Surely he hadn't heard right.

"A rabbit." He repeated rather bluntly.

"Yes. A rabbit."

"..."

"You seem surprised. Well, I guess it is _quite_ different. By believe me, cats have a good stare and are quick on their feet, But Lysentray can out-stare any feline and is the fastest rabbit on earth." Alecvander turned and placed a plate of pancakes on the table in front of Jo. Jo smiled brightly upon seeing that it had syrup poured on the top.

He picked up his knife and fork (which had been set after the plate) and began eating immediately. Alecvander sat opposite him and began eating his own plate.

_I've never had a good breakfast like this twice in a row before at home. Mum and Dad just dump cereal in a bowl before they go out to work, and that dropout John barely eats anything but junk..._

His head snapped up. His family.

"Oh my God...!"

"What's the matter?" Alecvander looked mildly surprised at his outburst. Jo held a palm against his forehead in shock.

"I completely forgot about my family! wouldn't they have realized I was gone by now?"

"The matter was taken care of." Alecvander answered soothingly. Jo was confused.

"A number of spells were cast while you were asleep." Alecvander went on, "One to shield this place from Pitch's eyes- a spell more powerful than the one Hauna used before which was just for keeping everyone in general from coming too near without permission and other to make sure you're family won't know you're gone for quite a while. At least until we've gotten this mess straightened out."

Jo breathed out a sigh of relief. Even though his family didn't care as much as they could, he knew his mother, thought very passive about things, may call the police- and get Hauna and Alecvander in trouble.

It looked like he wouldn't be going home anytime soon- it just wasn't safe enough because of Pitch.

He shuddered. The mere thought of that man sent shivers up his spine. He pushed the nightmarish thoughts away when Alecvander began speaking again.

"We'll take the time after we've eaten to begin practicing your powers. We'll start with expanding your vision."

Some time later Alecvander and Jo were standing in a almost bare room in the house, Alecvander holding his journey in his hands.

He had place a cardboard box on a table in the middle of the room, much to Jo's curiosity.

"Before you are able to see through things like magic barriers or anything like that, you must begin with the basics. To expand you vision you must first learn how to look through things that would block most people's sight." the old man gestured with one hand to the cardboard box. "The heavier and harder the material, the harder it is to see through. We'll start with cardboard. Inside in a spoon. You must train your eyes to look through the cardboard and see the spoon."

"How do I do that?" Jo asked.

"Clear your mind off all thought. Concentrate of the spoon."

"But I can't see it!"

"It's there. Keep your mind on it. Tell yourself that the cardboard isn't there."

"But-"

"Convince yourself that the cardboard isn't real. Concentrate."

Jo stared helplessly at the cardboard box. Licking his lips he stared at the cardboard hard.

"Don't stare at the cardboard._ It's not there_."

His brain felt like it wasn't there. Jo bit his lip and imaged seeing a spoon behind the cardboard. Then, keeping that image in his mind, he told himself again and again that is wasn't there.

Still nothing.

The hours passed, and nothing happened. Jo was getting fretful. He just couldn't do it- and if he couldn't manage the first, simplest step, then what was he going to do?

"It takes time, Jo." Alecvander said, giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Maybe we should try another time. Come."

Jo looked back at the box as Alecvander began moving out of the room.

_C'mon. Let's try one more time..._

He closed his eyes. _When I open my eyes, I will be looking at a spoon. The cardboard isn't there._

He opened his eyes and looked, hard. At first he saw a cardboard wall, then, to his amazement and joy, it became transparent, like a brown window. There, he saw the spoon.

His vision was outlined with a blurry blue colour, and they felt almost cold. But he was doing it.

"Alecvander! I'm doing it!" He laughed joyfully, gazing at the spoon.

Alecvander came to stand beside him, nodded wisely. "Indeed. You managed it earlier than I did."

Jo looked back at him, eyes still outlined in blue. He felt as if he was holding something up, but it wasn't too hard. "Really?"

"Yes. Took me a few weeks, actually."

All of his worries vanished. Maybe he wasn't so bad at this after all.

"Now come, we'll take a break and wait for Hauna and Lysentray to return. Then we'll plan our next move."

* * *

_**"It seems this one has particular talent with his sight. Again, how intriguing..."**_

Pitch stood in the shadows, wandering thoughtful through his realm. Large, pointed lanterns hung still and eerie around him, and the Nightmare Dust hovered around him like a shadow.

It appeared they had given him the slip for now. He's sent out his fearlings to search for them, for they couldn't have gotten too far, not without using too much magic. That amount of magic he couldn't located thousands of miles away.

He returned to the darkness of the tower, and sat down lazily in his long, tall throne, flicking some black sand about the place absent-mindedly. With that kind of magic on his side, The Guardians wouldn't know what hit them- and combined with the power of the nightmare sand they would not be able to beat it.

Pitch smiled darkly, holding out his palm. The sand nearby formed tiny replicas of the four most powerful Guardians: North, Bunnymund, Sandman and the Tooth Fairy.

_**"It is time for fear to rule the world. Soon, you will know how it feels to be forgotten while another basks in recognition." **_With a malice-filled laugh he clenched his fists, crushing the figures completely. Then, he slowly opened up his fingers and allowed another, smaller figure to form.

_**"But what a pity. Had the child joined me willingly, maybe he would've been more like an ally than a weapon..."**_

The figure of the child vanished, and the sand drifted away. Yes. It was a pity indeed.

But, he though with a sharp-toothed smirk, then it again, it wasn't _that_ much of a pity.

* * *

**_Evil Pitch is Evil._**

**_Yep. Bunnies instead of cats._**

**_Because I love rabbits. They're badass._**

**_REVIEW._**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: THE RABBIT FAMILIAR.

Hauna was standing in a clearing in the small patch of woods just outside town. Drumming her painted nailed- fingers on her hip she waited impatiently for a certain long-eared creature to make her appearance.

Idly she thought over the situation at hand. She knew she was lucky she had even been able to see Pitch coming (She'd practiced since she was a child to master the ability to see some things on Second sighters normally could spot) never mind form a charm that would ward him off- but it wouldn't last forever. Pitch would eventually break through it and when that happened she wouldn't be able to contour up anything more powerful. Witches were powerful, but only to a certain extent to it came to immortal spirits.

She jumped upon hearing a small thud behind her. Scowling, she saw that a dark rabbit with a slender build was standing on an old tree stump, kneeling on it's front paws as if it where about to break into a run.

A glance would've told you it was a normal rabbit. A second one would've proved you very wrong.

On one of the doe's front legs was a piece of metal, almost like a wrist guard that covered most of the leg. Her front paws were bound in cloth lining and her ears were covered in black, rune-themed markings. Finally, a small pouch was strapped around her back and hung from her side.

Her fur, being an odd brown colour that seemed to be tinted a pinkish purple, darkened around the ears and paws. Finally a pair of reddish-brown eyes, staring keenly back at the Witch with mild dislike were surrounded in black patches, only serving to make them more noticeable. It would've been unnerving and, like a certain old man said, would give any cat and run for their money.

"You took you time didn't you, you mangy thing?" Hauna barked harshly as she approached Tyzantray "What where you doing anything?"

The rabbit turned her head to the side and looked away haughtily.

Her Witch mistress growled darkly before continuing "We'll deal with that later. Right now we have much bigger problems than your time keeping accuracy, and it involves The Nightmare King."

The rabbits head snapped back to face her in surprise, ears sticking straight up.

"Well." The Witch said hotly, scowling even more "Now that I have You're undying attention, I'm about to give you a few instructions- just a few. Do you think you can handle that without wandering off and doing what suits you along the way?"

Tyzan scowled at being patronized so bluntly, but bent her head in confirmation. The Witch gave an aggravated sigh. "_All_-right, then. I want you to go out and find me a few things for the decoy spell- and be quick about it. There's someone I'd like you to meet who you're going to be spending a lot of time looking after."

The rabbit was obediently wandering away when she heard that being added to her list of duties. She stopped immodestly and stared back at her like she'd lost her marbles, and Hauna could almost hear the _'WHAT?!" _just by looking at her expression. Her lip twitched upwards in amusement "Don't give me that look. Be off with you! get back to the house outside of town before sundown or you'll wish You were never born!"

The rabbit sprinted off without another word- or rather look, of protest. Hauna sighed irritatedly, rubbing her forehead. What possessed her to have a rabbit as a familiar...?

* * *

Jo had the strangest urge to go outside into the snow when he saw more white specs floating down from the heavens. He'd never cared much for snow in the past (then again, he didn't really care for anything much back then) but now he wanted to tread through the place just to see how deep his footprints would be.

Alecvander was wary of this. The spell keeping the place hidden was stronger than the charms in the boutique, but he didn't like the idea of having the boy wandering about alone outside, so decided he should wait until another time. Jo was mildly disappointed- but at the mention of Pitch and his Night-Mares he protested no further.

So he sat staring out the window at the white rootops of the town not too far away., waiting for Hauna to return. According to Alevcander, she had a plan in mind that could buy them some time, but left to quick for him to ask what it was.

"She knows what she's doing- we just need to have a little faith in her." he had said.

Suddenly he heard a door slam shut, and jumped. He then heard a familiar, female voice grumbling loudly to herself.

Hauna!

He rushed away from the window and into the plain, barely furnished living room where Alecvander was sitting and Hauna had just entered herself.

"You're back!" He exclaimed, relieved despite Alecvander's promise she would return.

"Of course I am, you silly child." She said irritably, pulling of her large coat and throwing it over a nearby armchair. Jo bit his lip and shrugged.

"I've sent Tyzan out to gather the tools for a decoy spell."

"Decoy spell?"

"A spell that'll not only throw Pitch off our trail but direct it somewhere else." She replied. Alecvander nodded pleasantly in admiration.

"A very good idea, if I do say so myself. When will our long-eared friend be back, exactly?"

"I told her to get her fluffy tail back here before sundown. Though I doubt she'll comply..."

Jo, while they discussed the matter at hand, began wondering about something else. Where would they go, exactly, once they threw Pitch of their trail? that is, if they did go anywhere?

"Um, Hauna, miss." He asked, interrupting their conversation. The Witch gave him a questioning look "What will we do once we've set the decoy? will we be going somewhere else?"

Hauna put her hands on her hips and nodded "Yes. We'll be traveling to Stonehenge, where we will enter an old, magic realm that has long been abandoned."

"A... realm?" Jo wasn't too familiar with the term but had grasped it's meaning a little. "Like a magic place that's hidden somehow- almost like another world?"

"You won't find it on a map if that's what you mean." Alecvander said, standing up "The correct definition would be a place of interest or activity. There's hundreds of magic realms, and they are rarely empty nowadays."

"Hm...how come?"

"Well with all the development of countries that cut down the forests, magic creatures like fairies and imps. Perhaps even trolls, though I don't think there's any left..."

Jo's eyes widened. Of course he knew that fairies and creatures of folklore lived in forests, but he hadn't taken into account where they would live if said forests were cut down, something that was probably happening as they spoke.

"Guess they're not to found of humans, then."

"Mostly. Though fairies and imps only tend to cause mischief rather than harm- depending on what you do, that is." Hauna turned and strode out of the room looking very annoyed.

Jo had the strangest feeling that he'd done something wrong.

"Is there something I said?" Alecvander shook his head, chuckling.

"Of course not. Hauna is very easily irritated, mind you, but she's in a particular bad mood after speaking with Tyzan."

"Her familiar? don't they like each other?"

"Hm...not really. Hauna doesn't really consider her that much of an asset usually. A very smart rabbit she is- Hauna saved her life when she was a kitten. It seems she had somehow wandered into one of the magic realms- though how we'll never know. But they work well together either way..."

Jo nodded slightly and watched as Alecvander excused himself to go into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Cooking seemed to be a hobby of his.

The blond-haired boy wandered around the house for a while, wondering what he could possible do in such a bare place.

Finlay he decided to practice his new technique. He stared at a wooden door that led into the bathroom. He closed his eyes.

_The door's nod there. It's see-through. When I open my eyes, I will be looking into a bathroom._

He opened his eyes, and for a split second all he saw was a door- until a familiar blue hue masked his sight and it became transparent- less so than with the cardboard but transparent all the same.

He grinned- this was easier than he though it would be-

THUNK.

Jo jumped and rushed back into the landing where the front door was, where the sound had come from. He stared at the door, biting his lip. Then, he had an idea.

He blinked a few times before letting the blue hue take over his vision again, and the solid wood of the door became as transparent as the bathroom had one done.

A very odd looking rabbit- a doe, he thought when he saw her face had a feminine look to it- was rubbing her head with one paw in frustration. Jo wondered if she had somehow run smack into the door without seeing it.

It was snowing heavily now- so maybe that was the case.

"I guess that must be Hyzen, then." He murmured, wandering over to the door and quickly unlocking it, stepping back once it was open.

Hyzen's pale, icy blue eyes widened upon seeing him, and then her furry brow raised in disbelief. Jo was completely baffled, as he'd never seen expressions on an animal before.

Tyzan wandered in and shook the snow from her fur, still giving his a suspicious look as he closed the door behind her and locked it tight.

"Jo, why are you opening the door- you know it's-ah...well." He turned around. Hauna was standing the landing and seemed surprised the Tyzan was there.

"You're back incredibly early." She said. Abruptly she became suspicious "What made you so keen to do as you're told for once."

Tyzan sat down on her hind legs and sat up, a bit like a meerkat, an shrugged with an air of indifference. The stubborn look reminded him of the one he gave his teaches sometimes when he got in trouble. He began smiling a little until Hauna gave him a sharp look and he stopped short.

"Don't you start with me, boy." She told him sharply, kneeling down and unstrapping the small pouch from Tyzan's belt.

She turned and walked away. The rabbit seemed about to follow her when she stopped her. "No, Tyzan. I have a very special job for you know." Hauna grinned almost meanly. Tyzan rose her brow again. "I want you to keep an eye on the boy while me and Alecvander are busy. Understood?"

Tyzan's expression could be read like a book, and this particular sentence read: _Excuse _me?!

"Yes. Why don;t you take him outside? you both could use some more fresh air." Hauna turned and strode away stiffly, leaving a slightly shocked- and very furious rabbit glaring after all. Jo shifted his weight awkwardly.

"Um, hello." He said. The rabbit looked at him in annoyance before hopping over to the door, gesturing towards it by tilting her head.

"Um..alright." Jo pulled his coat from the coat hanger nearby and opened the door again, watching as the rabbit sprinted out like a bullet. She stopped a few yards away, waiting for him to catch up. Jo, happy to be out of the house at last, slipped outside and shut the door behind him.

Tyzan watched silently as he ran about, jumping around in the snow and laughing as he watched it fall all around him. She rolled her eyes. Children were like that. Suddenly and idea came into her head. Smiling, the rabbit wandered over to him unnoticed as he ran about, and abruptly ran past his legs, tripping him so he fell face down in snow.

Jo sat up, spitting snow out of his mouth, dazed. Then he looked to the side and saw a very smug-looking Tyzan, who was about to turn away and run off when he had an idea of his own.

Laughing, he grabbed a handful of snow and threw it her way. She only had time to widen her eyes in surprise before it hit her.

She shook her head and rubbed her nose, glaring sourly as he laughed.

Then, she darted forward and leaped right off the ground and head-butted him in the stomach. It didn't hurt, but it sent him tumbling back in to snow.

She then sprinted off, smile still on her face. Jo, also grinning, jumped up and started chasing after her, and soon their where racing around the place without a care in the world.

* * *

Sandman floated in Noth's workshop and a small cloud of sand, yawning softly. North, known as Santa Clause to the rest of the world, was staring at a large, see-through globe that showed the image of a small boy running about in the snow with an odd-looking rabbit.

"Joseph Mgeeth? he is on naughty list a lot." He mused in a russian accent to both Sandy and himself. A yeti nearby grunted in agreement.

Sandman looked surprised. He hadn't sensed anything wrong in in the boy when he had spoken to him, but decided to leave the matter for another time.

North shook his head. "They plan to use a decoy- but that won't work on Pitch. The bogeyman is far too smart for that. Sandy?" Sandman looked at him sleepily "We may need to call in the others." North strode over to a place resembling a control room and grasped a handle sticking out from one of the panels. He turned it swiftly and pushed it down, and suddenly a shower of northen lights sprang up over the north pole. Sandman smiled up at them tiredly.

_There. That should bring them here_, North thought to himself. _Better prepare some hot cocoa for when they arrive._

* * *

Far away, The Tooth Fairy was smiling at her little fairies, all of whom were carry precious teeth. She loved teeth- especially the ones that where well taken cared off. Memories were a precious thing after all...

Suddenly one of her tiny companions began pointed excitedly up at the sky. Tooth stared up in surprise when she spotted the northern lights in the horizon. Knowing what had to be done, she sped forward, a cluster of little fairies following suit.

* * *

The Easter Bunny hopped out of a hole high up in the mountains, standing up straight and staring intently into the distance, ears and grey fur ruffling in the wind.

_Goddamnit, North, what's happened now, mate?_

Whatever it was, Bunnymund guessed it wasn't good. Turning, the pooka tapped a long foot on the ground and opened up another hole, hopping down the tunnel with ease, traveling at lightning speed towards the north pole.

* * *

Pitch wasn't amused now that the Guardians had found out about the boy's existence. He glared silently at the black sand disc, watching the small figures standing on it with loathing.

The small figures representing North and his arch-enemy the Sandman faded away to show the Tooth fairy and the rabbit making their way to them.

_**"It seems this game has a few more players." **_Pitch said darkly, turning away and thinking for a moment. Then, he smiled faintly.

_**"No matter. I'm already too far into the game for them to stop me now."**_

Yes. The Nightmare King was certain this was no major setback. The boy would join him, and there was nothing the Guardians could do to stop him.

* * *

AAAAAAND THE GUARDIANS UNITE.

Lol.

PLEASE REVIEW! please? thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I own the play Jo's powers work along with him as a character, same goes with Hauna, Tyzan and Alecvander._**

**_I don't own Rise of the Guardians._**

**_Why don't more people read this fic? I thought they liked them._**

**_Huh. Maybe they're just looking for stuff about Jack Frost. Well I'll say now that he doesn't appear that much apart from a few cameos. He doesn't really contribute to the story line. He'll probably be in a sequel fic if i can be bothered writing it._**

**_Please Review!_**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: MISTAKEN BELIEFS

Hauna explained that the spell would take at least three days to perfect. It would send fake replicas of the four of them- Jo, Alecvander, Tyzan and herself- traveling in the opposite direction from where they where heading. Once the spell was cast, they would leave immediately for Stonehenge.

Jo spent the majority of the next three days practicing his skills and running around with Tyzan, who proved to be a good, if not slightly haughty, friend. Whenever he did something remotely silly (like using his powers and walking into a door, forgetting it was sold) she would roller eyes in way that was quite funny.

But Despite the fun he was having, both with Tyzan and the snow outside, he felt an odd feeling, almost like a faint sense of dread. It was a nagging feeling gnawing tat he back of his mind, and he couldn't place the reason.

He'd asked Alecvander, but he had waved it away as being nerves. Jo disagreed. As much as he was afraid of Pitch, this was something else. He just didn't who what.

But what he did know was that he was dreading going to bed that night.

When the time came, Jo sat up on his bed in his temporary room, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them. The light was on, the shutters were locket tight, and his eyes were wide open.

Tyzen was laying on an old armchair in the corner of the room, asleep. He wish he could be that careless.

He didn't know what it was about Pitch that scared him so much. He didn't know why- he hadn't actually tried to harm him. Scare the living daylights out of him with nightmares, yes, but not harm him. Then again, manipulated his fear to try and- what was it Alecvander said the fearlings did? posses? yes- possess him and turn him into a weapon didn't exactly seem any better.

Maybe it was just Pitch himself- wasn't he fear itself? it didn't found likley. Fear was just something he controlled.

Jo rubbed his eyes, yawning. He felt immensly tired. He still didn't know how he was believing all of this- it didn't seem possible. He hadn't his whole life.

_That isn't exactly true, now is it? _He thought to himself. He shook his head. No, it wasn't.

Even though his parents and brother had told him otherwise, when he was very small he did beleive in the legends all children did. He believed the tooth fairy was keeping his teeth for safe keeping, that the easter bunny left chocolate outside in the bushes and the Sandman helped him fall asleep after a horrible day of bullying.

He also believed that far away in the north pole, at least one adult cared enough to give him something for christmas instead of a glare.

But lately he had stopped believing that any adult could care about him. buy now he had Hauna and Alecvander- and he was sure they cared about him...Right? But apart from them no-one else cared.

His teachers weren't interested whenever he went to school and his parents wouldn't notice if he walked in with a black eye.

That was one of the reasons he liked to take his angry out on furniture. Kicking his brother's couch helped with anger and getting back at him for being mean.

Jo thought over why he had stopped believing in the first place. He had been so sure back then, but then it started to fade. Mostly due to what his family said.

Especially his sister, Mary.

Which he didn't understand. He'd pretended to be asleep once when he was five, waiting for the tooth fairy, when he saw his sister through a crack in his eyelid feeling under his pillow. That's when he stopped believing in the tooth fairy. But if she exited, then why would his sister be leaving the pound there?

Jo was getting more and more confused. Why was he only remembering all of this now? was it because he was actually opening is eyes for the first time?

Opening his eyes. That was ironic...

As for the rest of the legends he'd stopped believing in. His sister had always told him, these things existed, but as he got older she seemed to start thinking against it. She 'admitted' one day that she put the presents under the tree for him because their parents wouldn't buy them anything. She hadn't said she put the eggs there on Easter but Jo had a feeling if he did she would say so.

Jo slipped out of bed and paced around the room. If these things existed- then why...why would his sister say that the presents left there were from her? and she must have known they weren't if Santa was real...

Why would she lie to him like that? leave him unhappy and sad?

Jo felt a lump rise in his throat. He thought his sister was the only one who cared about him in his family. Why would she betray him like that?

_Maybe I'm being too harsh. maybe she didn't believe herself. But the presents and eggs couldn't of been from our parents or our brother, so then..._

Jo felt incredibly tired know. He reluctantly sauntered back to bed and, leaving a lamp beside the bed on, he snuggled under the covers, trying to forget everything he had just thought.

* * *

"So this lad has some sort of special talent? more so than the older fella?"

The four main guardians stood in the North Pole. Bunnymund was leaning against the wall and fiddling with his boomerang absent-mindedly as Tooth fluttered around the looking sphere that held the image of Alecvander and Jo (The masking charm only kept those will ill-intent away, and as they were not of ill-intent they were able to see past it.). She had a hand up to her lips fretfully, though why the rest of them didn't know. North nodded in response to the pooka's question.

"Yes- and Pitch wants him on his side. I don't like the sound of it. Whatever the boogeyman is planning it cannot be good for us, the world or the boy." North gestured to the child in the sphere. Bunnymund stopped playing with his boomerang and looked over at the lad. He frowned deeply. "Doesn't seem that powerful. 'Bout eleven is 'e?"

"Ten. says so on the list."

"Huh."

Sandman raised a hand slowly to get everyone's attention. Using to his sand to form letter's above him, he suggested that they bring him to the North Pole, since it was safer.

Bunnymund was about to protest when North jumped up "That's a good idea! Though I do not think any child on the naughty lists deserves to come here."

Sandman, still disagreeing with the judgment, asked using his sand why exactly Jo made it onto the naughty list. He was a polite boy- he'd asked for forgiveness and apologized for not believing in him.

"Let's just say that he likes kicking people's furniture."

"Wait a second, mate." Bunnymund interrupted, looking over at Sandman with a frown "Who says that we can trust those other two? I don't like the look of that Witch..."

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, Bunnymund my friend." North said loudly, giving Bunnymund a friendly but powerful slap on the shoulder that almost knocked him off his feet, "We'll just tell them that he'd be safer here with us. But you're right- I don't think we should bring them here."

They couldn't possibly bring two mortals into the North Pole- magic users or not. And witches were not to be trusted- why she was helping the boy they did not know, but they didn't know for certain that she was doing out of complete good will. The old man seemed alright, but again they couldn't trust everyone they saw. At least not yet.

"So that's it? we go and get the lad an' bring 'em here?" the Australian pooka said. Sandman nodded sleepily.

North looked over at tooth, who hadn't said a word throughout the whole conversation.

"Tooth? Tooth, are you alright?" He asked, the concern in his voice bringing the pooka and Sandman's attention to the agitated Humming-bird fairy.

"Oh, no I'm fine- that was a good idea, Sandy!" He said quickly, smiling brightly at Sandman "It's just... remember this boy..."

"Why this one?" Bunnymund asked, raising a brow.

"Well, when he was loosing his baby teeth a few years ago...And I sent my little fairies to get them...um, there weren't there. They had just vanished and I couldn't collect the memories..."

"Maybe they had fallen behind the bed?" North suggested.

"I checked! I had them search the whole house, but they were nowhere to be found." Tooth clasped her hands, looking guilty regretful. "I wasn't able to keep his memories save..."

"It was not your fault, Tooth. And when we go and see him, maybe you can ask if he knows where they are. Maybe he forgot to put them under his pillow." North suggested helpfully. That seemed to cheer Tooth considerably.

"That sounds like a good idea! Thank you, North!" She said in a bubbly manner.

"Alright then, mates, it's settled." Bunnymund said in a serious business voice. "Shall we get going?"

* * *

Tyzentray the familiar had watched with worry as the boy paced around, looking hurt and betrayed. If she had a vocie, maybe she could've asked why.

She had been about to go over and comfort him when he went back to bed, and he was asleep as soon as she approached. She wouldn't admit it to her daft mistress, but she cared about the boy. He had more common sense that most humans- including her mistress- and she didn't like seeing him this way.

Maybe he was afraid of that Pitch one. She frowned. Maybe that was it.

She hopped onto the end of the bed and lay down, resting her head other folded paws. Had anyone been looking in on them they would've seen a small, troubled boy, and the rabbit familiar who was guarding him.

* * *

_He had that dream again that night. But this time it was different._

_The forest was dark and quiet. The only noise was the wind in rustle through the trees softly. The trees were as black as night, as was the grass and the rocks. The sky was grey and blurry._

_Jo was walking through the trees on small bare feet. He realized with surprise that he was much smaller- and looking at his chubby, soft hands he saw that he was much younger than he had been. Strange._

_He felt like he was looking for something here. He searched amount the tree trunks, under bushes and in the long grass, though what he was searching for he did not know._

_He felt as if he'd lost something that he needed back desperately. Something that someone had hidden from him...He needed to find it..._

He woke up with a jolt. Tyzan was staring at him, ears up and alert. He was back in the room, in the house. He forced himself to calm down. He rubbed his sweat-soaked hair and breathed deeply.

Tyzan hopped beside him a prodded his arm with her paw. He looked at her, trembling.

"I'm alright. Just a bad dream, I guess." He said huskily. Tyzan titled her head a little, frowning.

Suddenly, something downstairs clattered, followed by Hauna's angry shout. Jo and Tyzan exchanged confused glances before they both jumped off the bed and began making their way downstairs.

Alecvander and Hauna were standing in the living room. The place had been cleared of all furniture and the floor was painting with a large, white circle. A candlestick had fallen on the floor, which was probably the reason for Hauna's frustrated shout.

Alecvander was standing att he side of the circle when the boy and rabbit entered.

"Is this the spell?" He asked. The old man nodded quietly. Jo took that as a hint to do the same and watched silently as Hauna began muttering words in a language he didn't recognize, hands raised slightly. As she did so the white rings turned a bright shadow of green, and from the light a figure

The green figures morphed to resembled Jo in shape and as Hauna finished her giant, the green faded away, leaving three perfect replicas.

"Wow..." Jo murmured as he and Alecvander approached.

"These will throw Pitch off our tracks, at least for a while. By the time he realized he's been tricked we'll be the realm, where we can put up even more powerful echmantments to keep him out. He won't be able to get in, no matter what."

"This is amazing." Jo said, poking his replica in the forehead. His replica repeated the sentence in his own voice: "This is amazing!"

"Alecvander...how come there's only one replica?" Jo asked curiously, frowning.

"You see, Jo, Pitch is too smart to be fulled by the trick unless there are real people near this replica. Replicas are mad from magic, and Pitch would be able to tell they were fake after a while if there wen't anyone real there."

"So that means...?"

"We'll be taking the replica to a place on the other side of the city" Hauna answered sharply "Then when we are outside the town I will create replicas of Alecvander and myself. By that time Pitch will have located the two of us and will have no doubts about whether we're real. He won't check again.

Jo didn't like were the idea was going. "But what about me?" he asked fretfully.

Alecvander put a hand on his shoulder "The enchantment here will keep you hidden until we return." He said gently, as if he didn't want to go into it.

"So I'll be here on my own?"

"With Tyzan. She'll protect you. She has her ways." Hauna replied. She had left the room for a moment and returned, jacket on and hood up. She snapped her fingers, and suddenly his replica was dressed in warm winter clothes. This whole time the being had stood emotionless. This wouldn't full anyone.

"He looks sort of blank..." Jo said hesitantly "Won't he notice."

"Once we have left you're presence he'll begin acting like you. That's how it works." Said Alecvander, pulling on a winter coat. He held out a flashlight (a torch in the British Jo's case) for Jo to take. He grasped it tightly.

"Stay indoors and don't open them until we get back" Alecvander said as Jo followed them out into the landing. "Stay save. Goodbye, Jo. We'll be back soon."

Jo watched through the door as Hauna, Alecvander and his replica vanished into the night using his powers. He'd seen Hauna snap her fingers, and heard the bolt in the door tighten slightly. Guess she was just making sure.

* * *

Later on that night his room had been turned into a fort. His conscious was not convinced that he was entirely save, so he's shoved the armchair under the bedroom door, checked the window lock twice and and shut the shutters tight.

Tyzan wanted to tell him these things wouldn't help if Pitch found out where they were, but allowed him to go ahead all the same as it made him feel better.

Now he was sat in bed, covers over his knees and light in his hands, Tyzan sitting at the edge of his bed and glancing back and forth at either side of the room.

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Jo's eyelids began to feel incredibly heavy now. Tyzan had long ago fallen asleep, and he wasn't going to last much longer.

With a yawn, he fell back on the pillow and into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Sh..."

"Don't make any noise..."

He was awakened by hushed voices. He froze, but didn't stir. Keeping his eyelids shut tight, he thought hard on what to do.

"Shh..he's awake." A Russian voice whispered "I feel it!"

"No he's not. Let's just grab 'im and get out of here, mates."

"Poor little thing looks worn out..." a woman voice murmured from the left.

His head began beating at a hundred miles per hour. Who where these people? where were they going to take him.

He head footsteps getting closer to the bed. His eyes snapped open and he sat straight up, shining his flashlight/ torch right at the intruders, who froze. Tyzan started at the sudden movement and awoke, looking around frantically before freezing as well, staring at the them.

Jo's fear ebbed away. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. It _couldn't _be...A large, grey rabbit? A feathery blue-and-green woman fluttering in the air with transparent wings (a fairy!) and an older figure with a muscular build, with a familiar long, white beard and red attire.

"Santa..." he whispered as an excited smile stretched across his face. It was Santa! he did exist! and as he looked over at the rabbit another well-known name jumped from his lips gleefully"The Easter Bunny!"

They both looked baffled, and uneasy. But Jo was too exited to notice. He looked over at the fairy, already sure who she was.

"The Tooth fairy!" She smiled warmly, coming over in a hover beside him.

"Hello!" she said brightly. Jo looked down at a small, familiar figure beside Santa.

"Sandman!" he exclaimed happily. He raised a hand and gave a warm, sleepy smile and wave.

"I can't believe this! wow!" Jo exclaimed jubilantly, glancing around the room at them. This was amazing!

_I always knew they were real!_ His own voice shouted in the back of his mind. Wait...had he? oh well. It was amazing to finally be able to see them. Sure, he'd spoken about them, but never really thought about _meeting_ them!

Tyzan was less than pleased, though. She bent her ears back threatening and glared at them.

Santa looked over at the Easter Bunny, wearing a panicky expression. "What now?" he asked.

"Knock 'im out!" Bunnymund ordered seriously. Jo's smile faded. _Wait, what..?_

"With the dream sand, mate!"

Suddenly Jo found himself being swept off his feet and into the arms of the Sandman. He held him like a baby, hovering ever-so-slightly in the air. Jo smiled a little up at him as Sandman looked back at him kindly, before nodding once towards him. The last thing Jo saw was golden sand flickering into his vision, then he plunged into darkness.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 8 IS UP._**

**_I bloody love Bunnymund and Santa._**

**_REVIEW PLEASE._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay, for the very few people who are reading this I'd like to say that I fully intend on finishing as I've got the whole story figured out- and I'm quite please at where's it's gone._**

**_But Updates are surely going to become less frequent from now as I've important stuff coming up._**

**_IT DOES NOT MEAN I'M STOPPING THIS FIC. NO WAY._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW. The Man on the Moon is gonna appear soon, but he won't appear if you don't review!_**

**_Kidding. But, yeah, please review._**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: ENEMIES AND ALLIES.

Tyzan leaped from the bed towards The Sandman, but found someone catching her by the scruff and pulling her back. The pooka, she saw, had stopped her attack. She thrashed around in his grasp, aiming multiple kicks that all failed.

She had been about to land a stunning spell on the Sandman in order to make his let go of Jo, a spell that only worked if she hit him with her metal wrist guard, but she found that without being able to move she wasn't able to use any magic.

"You're one of the strangest rabbits I've even seen." He told her in an Australian accent. She thrashed around even more.

"What do we do? she's that familiar." He said, looking over at Santa. Sandman was still holding the boy in his arms gently and the tooth fairy was checking to see if he was alright, despite him being in good hands.

"Just use some dream sand!"

"I don't think that'll work on a rabbit." The pooka looked back at the man, obviously having an idea. "Hang on, have you still got that bag with you.

Tyzan froze, and then gave him a dangerous scowl that clearly stated:

_You wouldn't DARE._

But they did. The large man handed the pooka a small red sack from one of his big pockets, and before she could do anything He shoved Tyzan inside.

"Right, let's go, hurry!" she heard the Russian man say, just before they started moving at a quick pace. She thrashed about, not about to be taken without a fight. Somewhere above her she head the pooka sigh in annoyance.

"Stop that already!"

She replied by kicking the side of the beg, smiling when she heard him grunt with pain.

This was going to be a long journey...

* * *

Pitch grinned from the rooftops when he spotted three familiar figures moving silently in the shadows down the deserted street. This was all too easy...

Grinned triumphantly, The Nightmare King snapped his fingers, and suddenly black sand shot out from the shadows of the night around him. He raised both arms, and the sand formed four identical Nightmares. Grinning sharply he pointed forward, directing them to his targets.

Neighing dangerously the dark horses complied, speeding towards the unsuspecting trio with the shadows closing in on them.

Alecvander and Hauna jumped upon hearing a horse's whiny. The Witch sprung around, eyes wide.

"Oh, no- it's to early!" She hissed- but before they could do anything they were surrounded by the Nightmares, the two creatures galloping around them dangerously.

_**"It seems I have won this little game after all. How delightful."**_

The horses stopped, glaring darlky at the two of them but still blocking their path. He made his way towards the replica of Jo- and to Alecvander and Hauna's horror- threw a ball of black sand at it, and once it collided with the replica it promptly turned white and burst into dust. Pitch laughed loudly, turning back to them with a humerous glint in his eyes.

_**"Did you honestly think I would fall for that? You very foolish people. Even more foolish, now that you've left young Jo alone..."**_

Both the old man and th Witches eyes widened in horror. He couldn't know where Jo is, could he? and if he did...

"You stay away from him. He's only a child!" Alecvander barked. Pitch rolled his eyes.

_**"Oh Please. You expect me to do as you say? we're really not very bright tonight are we? still, foolish as you both are you may have some use in the future...maybe I should let you live for now. Farewell. I'll give Jo you're regards." **_

Breaking off the last sentence with a chuckle, Pitch and his Nightmares vanished into the shadows, leaving the two shocked and fearing for Jo's safety.

* * *

When Jo awoke he found himself somewhere warm and comfortable. So much that he didn't stir even after he woke up- but soon enough the memories of the past night made him sit up quickly and look around.

He was in a small room with carved wooden walls,with red curtains over a window looking out onto a frozen, arctic scenery. There were red carpets as well, and a wardrobe not too far from the bed. It felt very cosy.

Jo bit his lip, trying to figure out where he was.

_Well...I was taken by Santa and the rest of the legends, and it's all snowy outside, so maybe..._

He jolted, leaping from the bed over to the window and gazing out excitedly as he realised where he was: The North Pole!

Looking out, he saw that he was very, very high up in a mountains of ice, and all round he could see more of the giant building spreading out over the place.

Jo wondered if he could see Santa's workshop from here...

"Ah, so we are awake!"

A booming, Russian accented voice made Jo jump and whirl around to find Santa Claus standing by the now open door, smiling.

Now that Jo looked closer he saw that Santa wasn't the same as the one people usually thought of- he was plump yes, but muscular with big, bushy black eyebrows. His arms were the most surprising thing, as one had the word 'Naughty' tattooed on it along with hundreds other patterns, and on the other was the word 'nice'.

"So, do you like it? I built this place a loooooong time ago." Santa Claus said glibly, coming to stand beside Jo at the window. Jo couldn't lie, and, grinning like it was kid on Christmas (a normal kid who'd gotten presents, that is)he exclaimed:

"I think it's brilliant!"

"Good to know. Now, how about some cookies? I made them myself, and Sandy is looking forward to seeing you again...he's quite fond of you, you know. Maybe it's because you apologized that time."

Jo frowned curiously as he followed Santa out of the room and along the corridor, still dressed in his clothes without any shoes on. "Why would that be? I mean, there are some kids that don't believe..."

"Well, they didn't say sorry and start believing now did they?" Santa said, ushering Jo through another door.

The walls here appeared to be made of ice- yet at the same time the room was quite warm. Jo was wondering how this could be when he caught the unmistakable smell of cookies- and spotted lots of plates around the room.

He gasped when he saw who was munching on them. Tiny elves, dressed in red, triangle-like clothes, were running about with the cookies.

Santa was not amused. They clearly saw this, for as soon as they spotted the two by the door they froze, some just inches away from cramming another cookie into their mouths.

"What did I tell you about eating the cookies! away with you- no, don't put it back after you've taken a bite..."

Jo laughed, bending down and poking one of the nearby elves on his small, triangular hat "Elves!" he said simply, still completely amazed. The elf straightened his hat and glared haughtily at him, but even then the boy's smile did not waver.

Santa sighed heavily as the little elves ran past Joy and out of the kitchen. Joy was so exited that he'd forgotten something very important.

Alecvander and Hauna- they would come back to the house and find both he and Tyzan gone- they'd be really worried! What if they thought Pitch had taken him? and Tyzan- where was Tyzan.

"Oh no..." he said out loud. Santa turned around, looking at him curiously with a plate of cookies in his hand.

"What is the matter?"

"It's just...I really need to get back- my friends won't know I'm gone..."

Jo frowned as he wondered why he saw here in the first place. Santa waved a hand, laughing:

"Do not worry! we left them a message telling them where you are. Everything is perfectly fine, so you need not worry. Here, try a cookie."

Any other day he would've said, yes please, and munched the large cookie down in three bites, but once he took one he didn't eat it. His stomach felt too tight.

"I...I appriciate the cookie, I really do...but I don't know why I'm here- and..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Ah, yes. We brought you here to keep you save." Santa frowned, placing the plate of cookies on the counter and placing a hand of his shoulder, steering the confused boy away from the kitchen and down some more corridors.

"We found out Pitch is looking to take you over to his side. Something we cannot allow to happen."

"I was save with Alecvander, though-"

"Not enough."

The conversation ended when Santa flung open another door. Jo's face pulled itself back into a smile before he could stop it.

There was a giant workshop going up many floors, with a staircase in the centre of the circular building. Specks of snow fell all around the place as if they were standing outside.

Giant, furry bear-like creatures with long mustaches were building toys (something Jo had been expecting the little elves he saw earlier to be doing) And some where throwing large colourful disc into the air- and Jo watched with a giant grin as they spinned around in the air.

He followed Santa through the workshop, ducking under toys and working hands. Since it was so close to Christmas the place was going mad with work, and there were presents already wrapped piled up around the place.

"It is Christmas very soon. " The large man said from above as they walked "And I hope this mess is sorted out long before then."

"Yeah..." Said Jo, still looking at the presents. He hadn't seen these in years. Grinning with a stab of mischief, he stared intently at them, allowing the blue hue to mask his vision again.

Inside, he saw, were some trucks, cars, a teddy bear, a doll-

"Hey! no peeking!" His eyes were promptly covered following this statement, and his head turned away. Santa uncovered his eyes after he'd pulled the boy away from the presents

Jo remembered a question he wanted to ask about a certain rabbit familiar. "Um, sir, Do you know where Tyzan is?"

Santa blinked, stopping. "Tyzan?"

"The rabbit that was with me..."

"Oh, she's with Bunnymund. We thought they'd get along better since they're alike- And I think they're getting along quite well If I do say so myself..."

* * *

The two long-eared creatures glared at each other from either side of the room. Tyzan had spent most of the morning trying to escape from a small room the dolt opposite her had shut her in, and Bunnymund had to endure the constant thudding of the door as she tried to break through it. Needless to say, they weren't getting along.

Finally he'd let her out when the afternoon approached as he'd been told my an elf that the boy she had been with was awake, and that she could go and see him in the Main Room.

Bunnymund was to take her there, but as soon as the door opened she'd darted out. It had taken a while for the pooka to catch the stubborn familiar by the scruff and carry her struggling all the way to the Meeting Room.

He told her on the way that she would be seeing Jo soon and to calm down- she'd only registered this message when they got there. Now, sitting in the room with Tooth and Sandy, they both waited frustratingly for North and Jo's arrival.

Bunnymund glared over at her with open dislike as she returned it with a death glare. He didn't like the stare she was giving him- she would've beaten a cat at a staring contest with that look. It was one of loathing but it was also wide and unblinking.

_Weird familiar. This is why things like these give me the creeps...Crikey..._

His eyes widened as the stare widened even more, adding to his unease. He sniffed indignantly and looked down at his boomerang, grumbling quietly.

Satisfied, Tyzan smiled and rested her head on her folded paws. Daft Two-legger.

"Hello everyone, There's someone I think you'd like to meet!"

All parties in the room turned their heads and spotted Jo and North approached. Sandman waved over at Jo, who gave a small wave in return. Tooth flew over, fluttering brightly.

"Good morning sweetie!" she said. Jo stuttered a reply (he wasn't used to such being called such a name) and was amazed by the way she looked.

A fairy she was, but definitely different from any he'd seen in books with her feathers and tail feathers. She looked astonishing.

The Easter Rabbit was even more of a surprise. At least six feet tall with wrist guards and a shoulder belt containing coloured eggs. Jo almost rose an eyebrow at them, wondering what they could possibly be used for.

He couldn't help but think of a kangaroo when he saw him. His grey fur was covered in dark blue markings and he had a strong build and cool air about his. He held out a hand- or rather a paw- towards him.

"Name's Bunnymund, lad. Nice to meet ye." Jo smiled as they shook hands/ paws, noting his accent.

"You're... Australian?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. Bunnymund frowned.

"Uh-huh. Problem?" Jo stepped back, shaking his head.

"N-no! I think that's good."

"You'd betta." Jo thought that he'd just gotten on this rabbit's bad side when Bunnymund smirked at him in amusement.

"I'm joking, lad. Calm down."

Suddenly something hopped beside Jo's leg. Looking down he spotted Tyzan looking up at him with a look of aggravation, as if to say:

_Were have you been? I've waited here for hours!_

"Tyzan!" he exclaimed happily, bending down and scooping the startled rabbit into a hug. Tooth cooed somewhere behind them as Tyzan rolled her eyes, but allowed him to hug her before struggling out his arms.

She hopped back down beside him and gave Bunnymund a heated glare which he returned darkly. This didn't go unnoticed by Jo, who figured that they weren't getting along after all.

* * *

Far away, Pitch was furious.

Standing in the empty house were Jo had been taken, he stood with a crumpled letter in his hand, a letter that had been left to explain his absence.

The Guardians had taken him. Pitch growled, whipping around and fading into the shadows, quickly transporting himself back out into the cold air outside.

He tightened his hold on the crumpled paper, watching as his nightmare sand covered it, disintegrating the thin material in a matter of seconds. If the Guardians had him, there was no way he'd be able to get him back. They out numbered him, and thus had an advantage.

They'd probably taken him to the North Pole, he thought darkly. Well, at least now Alecvander wouldn't know were he'd gone...he'd let him panic.

Pitch chuckled at the thought- then stopped as an idea sprang to mind.

Pitch began chuckling again, this time out of triumph. Jo wouldn't be staying with the Guardians for long- He'd leave the North Pole himself. If he couldn't get to the boy himself, he'd get the boy to come to him.

And he knew exactly how to do that.

Maybe it was time to pay another visit to Alecvander and that Witch...maybe invite them to his realm...

_**"Nice try, Guardians. But I will still win..."**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8 IS UP.**_

_**PITCH IS SCHEMING.**_

_**BUNNIES ARE HATING.**_

_**ELVES ARE EATING COOKIES.**_

_**READERS ARE REVIEWING.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE- DO NOT SKIP!**_

_**MILD SPOILERS AHEAD!**_

_**I'm sorry to say that this chapter contains spoilers for the books and maybe the movies- Bunnymund's past is hinted at after this sentence:**_

_**"Bunnymund...did any of your family keep secrets from you?"**_

_**I don't know how to tell this story without mentioning this- not much is said, but it does give something away. I'm not even sure that this information is true or explored in the movie- I **_

_**have yet to see it. But lots of people think that this information about Bunnymund's past is true, so I've put the warning up anyway.**_

_**And the Man in the Moon appears- but I won't go into his back story. As for Pitch in the next few chapters, read the end note.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 9: A SISTER'S TRUST

"So what's the plan?"

Jo looked around the room doubtfully. Sandman had fallen asleep- something that made him grin as it went unoticed- And the other three Guardians where figuring out what to do.

"I say we find out what he's planning and kick him halfway to China before he can attack." Bunnymund suggested bluntly, leaning against the wall while playing with his boomerang. Santa- who seemingly liked to be called 'North' replied.

"That is too rash- he'll be expecting that. And Pitch is not just about to attack us yet. He's planning something large deceitful, I feel it..." North placed his hands on his stomach dramatically "In my belly!"

Jo laughed a little while Bunnymund rolled a pair of green eyes at the Guardian of Wonder. "I guess so- but the point is sitting around here isn't going to help. I say we wait for his next move. Then we'll figure out how to stop him once we know what he's going to do."

"Excellent. We'll keep and eye on him..." North wandered over to the giant model of the world behind them "He's bound to try to find you, Jo. He might even send his fearlings- don't look so worried! He won't get within fifty miles."

He turned to Jo, wearing a serious expression. "What exactly can you do? to give us a glue. You seem to be important in his plan."

Jo shuffled nervously from his spot in the middle of the room, where all four Guardians were watching him expectantly. Clearing his thoat, he spoke out in his naturally husky voice:

"I...I can see through things. I can't do it yet, but I could be able to see over far distances...though...Alecvander hasn't had the chance to tell me all of them yet."

"So there's more?" Bunnymund asked, frowning in concentration. Jo nodded.

"Should be- though I don't know them."

"But Pitch does."

Jo didn't like the sound of that at all- but it could be the case. "He might. I'm not sure."

Jo had the distinct feeling that Pitch knew a lot more about his powers than he did...But then again, Alecvander was the expert, he wrote all of it in his journey.

CLICK.

Something in his mind jumped on that last sentence. The journey had everything he needed to know about his undiscovered powers- all he had to do was get it from the house!

"Guys!" he exclaimed. They Guardians looked back at him in surprise, for they had been discussion how useful seeing through things had been a moment ago.

"Alecvander has the same power- but he lost it years ago. Though he still has his old journey- where he wrote down everything he could do! If we find the journal..."

"Then we find the asnwers we need." Tooth finished for him.

"Brilliant! good job, Jo." North stated with a nod as Tooth hovered forward.

"I'll send my fairies to fetch it from the house!" She said to Jo, whose smile faltered. He had hoped he could go back to the house and see Alecvander- but when he told them this he was denied.

"It's too dangerous, mate. We can't risk it." Bunnymund told him firmly.

"But-"

"No buts! you're staying here."

"He's right, Jo." Tooth place a hand on his shoulder "It's far to risky."

"It's settled then. We'll get this man's book and find out what exactly Pitch is after. Now, while your little fairies are away, Tooth, you'll have to excuse me for a while." North began making his way to the door. "After all, it is very near Christmas and there's much work left to be done!"

Sandman had awakened to listen to the plan, but once the planning had finished he'd fallen back to sleep, floating gently on the spot with his head lulled on his shoulder.

Jo lowered his head as Bunnymund also excused himself, probably glad to be away from Tyzan's eerie glare. Seeing his sad expression, Tooth fluttered over and patted his shoulder.

"Jo..." Tooth said softly. "Do you think we could talk for a moment?" She glanced at Tyzen, and the rabbit seemed to get the hint but didn't leave. Probably due to lack of trust.

Not at all bothered, Tooth turned back to him.

"Jo...you know how I work, yes?" Jo nodded. The Tooth fairy collected your baby teeth and left a coin in its place. When he quoted this she nodded.

"Yes- but it is so much more important. You see- Teeth hold precious memories of your childhood. It collect them to keep your memories safe..."

_Keep you're memories safe..._

Fragments of familiarity fluttered in Joe's mind. Keep your memories safe...were had he heard that before?

"And, well, for the past six years- since you've started loosing you're teeth- I found after the first tooth I collected, whenever I went back to your home to collect another tooth, it was gone before I got there." Tooth clasped her hands sorrowfully before looking back at him. "Which means I couldn't store your memories..."

Jo was surprised at this.

It was true he didn't remember much of his early childhood- the first few years of his life had been filled with an interest in things like Santa, Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy, mostly because nothing at home made him happy apart from his sister Mary.

But from the age of six up until the present day he's barely remembered anything.

Wait. Barley rembered anything? If his Teeth hadn't been collected did that mean he had forgotten some happy memories?

"Jo...do you know where your teeth are?" Jo stared back at her, a confused expression on his face.

Then, in a husky voice, he asked quietly "Does that mean I've lost some good memories?"

Tooth nodded sadly. Jo lowered his head. What memories could he have had that where happy? What was it that he'd lost?

It didn't matter now anyway. He had no idea where his teeth were. His sister took them...

_**His sister took them.**_

"My sister took them." He said blankly. Tooth was bemused by this.

"What? why would she do that?" Jo shook his head. Maybe she thought that the tooth fairy wasn't real...but then wouldn't she have put a coin?

"Tooth...whenever you looked under my pillow for a tooth...did you find a coin?"

"Yes. Every time. I know when a child looses a tooth. Yours had just gone missing, so I left one anyway."

"And you didn't see another coin?"

Tooth shook her head, frowning thoughtfully. "No...I didn't..."

That settled it. Mary had to have known the Tooth fairy was real- If she hadn't, why not leave a coin like she said all parents did for their children, that day years later when she 'confessed' that the tooth fairy wasn't real?

It didn't make sense. Why would his sister take the teeth, if not to pretend she was the tooth fairy?

_Maybe she knew that if she took them you would forget something..._

Jo had no idea where the thought had come from. She couldn't have know that, and if she did she would've said. She never kept secret unless it was for his own good...

Wait. What if she'd done this for his own good? but then again, these were his happy memories. Why...

He held his head in his hands, head spinning around in confusion. He just didn't understand...

Tooth watched him worriedly before patting him on the back.

"If it makes you feel better, after all of this is done I'll go to your sister and see if I can findt he teeth and get the memories back...okay? don't be upset..."

Jo nodded silently.

Tooth excused herself after giving him a comforting smile, leaving him alone with Tyzen. He sat down and began telling her all that he had pondered. When he asked if it was likely that his sister took them to make him forgot something, the familiar nodded stiffly.

"But why? why would she ask something like that?" he looked away in frustration. This wasn't getting him anywhere.

He got up and decided to look around. Tyzen followed him as he wandered about, testing his Second Sight on everything he saw.

He found that he could see through walls now- something he found very easy despite what Alecvander had said. He looked through the hallway walls att he yettis building toys, and Up through the ceiling until he could see right up into the North Pole's sky.

If he hadn't been so tired and confused he would've wondered how he could do it so easily- but since he was, he didn't.

He spotted Bunnymund looking over a balcony, eating a carrot that he held in his paw. Jo came up beside him, looking over the balcony as well.

"Fellin' alright, mate? you don't look so well." The Rabbit- or Pooka, as he'd learned- asked him. He but his lip.

"Bunnymund...did any of your family keep secrets from you?"

He regretted asking that question, for as soon as the words left his throat Bunnymund's exterior changed drastically.

Bunymund scowled, avoiding the boy's gaze and stiffening, differing greatly from his clam posture he had seconds ago. Obviously it was a touchy subject for him.

Jo was about to apologise when he wondered what had happened to cause him to act this way.

Then, something strange happened. When he looked at Bunnymund, images began flashing in his mind. Not like imagining things- but like seeing them only...not seeing them.

He saw snippets of a large underground forest- no, an oasis...And other figures with long ears.

Jo looked back at Bunnymund's face, and saw past the neutral expression and saw another one- like seeing another face behind a transparent frame. He saw a sorrowful one.

It was only when Jo spotted a blue edging to his vision that he realized he was looking into the images of Bunnymund's memory- and looking into his real feelings.

Jo's head jerked to the side and he screwed his eyes shut, unnerved.

_How...how...had did I..._

"I...I'm not feeling too good...I think I'll go back to bed..." Jo ran off, failing to notice The pooka's surprised and suspicious expression as he and Tyzan darted away.

Using his sight as if he'd been doing it all his life, he looked through all the doors and walls in the corridor before finding the one he had woken up in before.

He slipped in and slammed the door behind him, feeling guilt and ashamed. Obviously something bad had happened in Bunnymund's past- and he'd intruded into thoughts that weren't his business.

_I didn't mean to do it..._

Suddenly it was all too much. Pitch being after him, His powers, his sister's apparent betraying and the fact that this was all happening. He buried himself under his covers and wept, ignore Tyzan when she tried to comfort him.

* * *

_That night, the Moon shone it's light down on him while he slept._

_Jo woke up in the forest from his last dream, and once again began searching for something he had lost. He didn't find it._

_He traveled along a dusty black path, looking left and right when he heard a voice calling his name._

_"Joseph."_

_He stopped, glancing around the black and grey forest for the owner of the smooth, deep voice he'd heard. Finding no-one, he went on searched among the bushes._

_"Joseph...up here..."_

_The boy stared upwards. There, shining among the grey sky was the Moon. Sparkling silver with a tinge of blue, it made him feel a lot better about not finding what he was looking for._

_"You know me, don't you?"_

_"I don't..." Jo searched his memory. Moon...man..._

_Man in the Moon. It was the Man in the Moon._

_"Yes, I do.." he said, tilting his head in wonder. The one who'd given the Guardians their powers, Alecvander had said. Maybe... he knew what he was looking for?_

_"I think I've lost something, sir..." He murmured up at the Moon. The smooth, deep voice replied:_

_"Yes you have. You've lost your memory. Memories that you need desperately in order to discover your true purpose, and your true powers..."_

_Jo stepped back, shaking his head in disbelief. "What do you mean?"_

_"You are a very special, important boy, Joseph. I have kept my eye on you for a long time. You've forgotten things that should not have been forgotten- Including the fact that this is not our first meeting."_

_Jo's eyes widened. "We've...met before?"_

_"Yes. A long time ago."_

_Jo looked around the forest silently. He had forgotten something important, then._

_ But his sister...why would his sister..._

_"Why did she make me forget?" He asked, voice breaking with grief._

_"That is something you must find out on your own. You must find those memories, Joseph. Then everything will become clearer...Then, you'll finally be able to step up to your destiny, the one fate had chosen for you."_

_"My destiny..." Jo frowned. And what was it he had said about his true powers?_

_"What...other powers do I have?"_

_"You must find out that for yourself. I must go now, Joseph. I wish you luck until our next meeting. Keep searching for your memories..."_

_The dream faded away along with the Man in the Moon's voice._

* * *

Jack Frost leaped from rooftop to rooftop near the outside of town carelessly, spreading the frost as he went. He'd almost completely forgotten about the blond-haired boy who he thought had seen him-it was obvious that he didn't. He must have imagined it.

Jack sighed. It would've been nice though...being seen...

He leaped out-of-town and into some long, snow-filled fields that had been left untouched by hikers. He began walking through the winter night when a shout from nearby made him jump.

Turning, he saw the shout had come from an house at the end of the field. Frowning, he listened closely.

A scream a woman's reached his ears. Her pounded he leaped through the air to the side of the house, peering from the side through the window. Looking up he saw the curtains had been torn.

Looking inside, he saw with a twinge of fear that there was a huge, black cloud of sand rushing about the place. For s split second he thought he saw the figure of an old man in the hallway before he was completely engulfed in the cloud. He cringed, eyes widening, mouth hanging open.

He watched, frozen (ironically) as the cloudy burst through the front door. He stared after it as if flew into the air and vanished completely.

It happened so fast.

Jack stood there in the snow, breathing heavily in shock. That old man had been the same one he'd seen with that kid...

_What has that thing...?_

* * *

Far away, Pitch marveled smugly at his handiwork. Alecvander dangled from separate cages hanging in his realm; cages resembling the pointed lanterns around them.

He strode in with hands held behind his back, smiling pleasantly (again, making him look even more frightening) into the dungeon. The chamber was dark cave for a few candles so the prisoners could see him.

**_"I do hope that you'll comfortable, seeing as you'll be here for a while."_**

He stood in front of Alecvander as he said this.

"I know what you're doing." The old man muttered darkly down at him, folding his arms behind the bars.

Pitch raised a brow in mock interest. **_"Indeed. Not that it matters. And that isn't what I came to discuss, as fun as mocking you about that particular part of my plan sounds."_**

"What do you want, you piece of scum?"

Pitch's smile faded a little and a look of angry crossed his lean features.

**_"I'd like to congratulate you on your excellent training of the boy- but I wonder, what possessed you to right all of those techniques down? Anyone could find about them that way."_**

Alecvander's eyes widened as Pitch held up a very familiar journal.

**_"I must say that it's very impressive- I read it the day I blinded you."_**

"Then why after all this time-"

**_"I gave up on your powers when you refused to join me. I wouldn't have bothered with the boy had I not known that he posses much more than he realizes ..I found some very interesting information in his nightmares."_**

Pitch turned away from the old man, hands still held behind his back calmly

**_"Though he has forgotten these things, they are not completely gone for his memory. Not subconsciously, anyway. He just needs reminding..."_**

"Keep away from him. He never done anything to you."

Pitch rolled his eyes again, but didn't reply.

**_"Goodbye, Alecvander. I'll be sure to tell Jo you're here...he'll be dying to make sure you get back out again..."_**

Without another word Pitch vanished into the shadows.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE- DO _NOT _SKIP.

I'm really sorry to say there might be more spoilers, for those who have no notion of the characters in the books. I've not seen the move but I've heard a lot of things- like a few background stories and stuff. It seems a lot of people know about Bunnymund and Pitch's back story- don't worry, I'm not going to reveal a whole bunch of stuff, just hint at it. But if you don't want any spoilers then turn back now and wait for the movie. I'm really sorry.

But, if it bothers you that much and you want to see the rest of the story, then I've got a plan B to tell it without mild spoilers. If you want that version, please say. Not much changes in the story if I do.

On second thought, maybe I should just do it that way. Please say what you think in the review.

REVIEW PLEASE.

ALSO I'll be uploading some art for this fic on devianart. I'll post the link here when I've got them sorted.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A few tiny **__**Spoilers **__**about Pitch. Please don't read if you don't know a clue about his back story.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 10: NOT SO DIFFERENT

Jo felt miserable the next morning and would've liked nothing more than to bundle under the covers and stay there for the rest of the morning. The whole thing was driving him insane- his powers, Pitch's plan, the danger...

His thoughts were interrupted when Tyzen hopped onto the bed, looking slightly worried.

Jo smiled to reassure her and said. "I'm okay. Just..." His voice died in his throat.

That's when he remembered the dream.

Had he thought all of that up with the Man in the Moon? the talk of destiny, fate and all of that other stuff?

Jo nibbled his lip doubtfully. How would he know if it was real or not? In his fretfulness he didn't notice that Tyzen was gesturing wildly at something on the foot of the bed. He failed to notice her for a few moments until she finally lost her temper and gave him a hard thump on the arm with her forepaws.

"Ow! Tyzen, what..." Jo saw her gesturing in annoyance at something on the foot of the bed. It appeared to be a silver package.

Smiled, thinking Santa may have left something to cheer him up about all of this mess, Jo slipped out of bed so he could look at properly. Picking it up, he found it incredibly light and soft. Clothes?

He frowned a little in disappointment he began tearing away the silver wrapping paper to find it was indeed an item of clothing- a very strange item of clothing.

It was a full body suit, he found as he lifted it up, that resembled the Sandman's, only a pale shade of silver with a hood and faint, wavy horizontal stripes traveling down the soft fabric.

There was no shoes, and the legs ended just below the ankle. He was wondering what on earth it was and how he was supposed to put it on when it suddenly faded from his grasp.

He gasped- and found that suddenly, he was wearing it. His clothes were sitting on the bed before him as if by magic.

He ran a hand over the fabric on his arm, wondering how it had gotten so soft, when a small note caught his eye. It was sat among the torn wrapping paper. He must have missed it when he was looking att he strange item of clothing.

Picking up the letter he found that inside the envelope was a plain, white card, simply stating:

_Wear this suit underneath your coat. It will protect you and help you adapt to your powers._

_-M.I.M_

* * *

Later on in the day Jo wandered through the North pole, wearing his black winter coat over his new silver suit. It gave the impression that he was wearing silver trousers which in his opinion looked less strange.

He'd left his shoes back in the room he'd slept in. For some reason he felt like he didn't need them.

Tyzen followed close behind him. This now felt like a normal occurence; Tyzen was always by his side.

It helped knowing he had someone he could count on to listen to him. With a heavy sigh Jo sat down on the floor of the Main Room, staring at the large globe before him.

Jo's thoughts returned to his sister. She'd moved to Scotland a few years ago but wrote every other week. He wondered if she was writing to him now.

_I wonder if she feels bad about stealing those memories. The ones Man-In-The-Moon said were important to me finding my so-called destiny..._

Jo no longer had any doubts that the dreams he'd been having meant something. And the nightmares. The ones about the yelling, and the forest. He couldn't remember who had yelled. He'd forgotten the voice as soon as he'd woken up.

That was the trouble with nightmares. You were scared stiff by them, but barely remembered them unless they had an exceptionally frightening detail to them.

Sometimes you forgot them before you even woke up but still felt the fear. Jo sighed again, heavily. He place his head in his knees, trying to make sense of everything. He didn't notice the shadows creeping around the room, nor that Tyzen had frozen on the step.

That is, until something grabbed his shoulder, scaring him.

_**"Are we having a good time?"**_

Jo jumped up, swiping at the person behind him. He missed and stumbled back, gasping in horror.

Pitch.

"How...how..." He stammered. He couldn't come here! He couldn't!

_**"You're probably wondering how I was able to enter here. It's simple really." **_

Pitch smiled, holding out something small and round, hanging from a string. It looked a lot like Jo's own masking charm (that he had left back with his clothes in the room) only slightly smaller.

_**"I borrowed this from Alecvander. He sends his regards..." **_Suddenly the pendant vanished from his hand and the man place his hands behind his back in a cool manner, landing on the ground just before the frightened boy. Tyzen bent her ears back, eyes narrowing dangerously.

_**"I thought There's something you'd like to see, Jo." **_He held out something familiar.

It was Alecvander's journal.

Jo felt a horrible sinking feeling in his chest. "What have you done?" He whispered, fury just coating his terrified voice.

_**"Nothing...yet."**_ Pitch waved a hand and a ball of black sand appeared between them. It then hardened into a glass sphere, and inside an image formed.

Jo saw Alecvander hanging in a cage in a dark dungeon, head bent and looking awfully tired.

_**"He's been around there all night because of you." **_Pitch remarked, appearing beside him.

After a moment of stunned silence Jo found his voice.

"P-please! don't hurt him! l-let him go!" He turned to Pitch, fists clenched and shaking.

He smiled down at him.

_**"I'll gladly do so...that is, if you agree to come with me."**_

* * *

Sandman jolted out of his nap. Hovering on the spot, he looked around urgently. Something wasn't right.

There was a bad presence in the north pole. A very bad, familiar presence. Sleepy eyes widening in horror, Sandman began dashing as fast as he could towards the source.

* * *

Jo stepped back, shouting the first thing that came to his mind.

_"No!"_

Pitch rose a brow. _**"Pity. Then he will stay there. Oh well, it is your decision. I guess he'll be left there to rot now." **_

The Nightmare King began walking away, a very knowing look hidden from the youngster.

Until...

"Wait!"

Smiling, triumphantly, he turned back to face him_**. "Yes?"**_

Jo mustered up whatever courage he had and stepped forward.

"If you promise to let him and go and not to hurt him...then I promise I'll go with you."

Pitch held out a hand towards him. _**"Consider it done."**_

Tyzen, who had tried to get the boy's attention and had now become furious beyond all believe, launched herself at Pitch. He shot out his other hand and caught her using the sand, and placed her aside, but didn't let go. Jo looked over in worry.

_**"She'll be released after we've left. Come along."**_

Jo would be lying if he said this wasn't the worst moment of his life. He was about to go with the very person intent on possessing him with dark, evil magic and turning him into a weapon to harm the innocence and happiness of the world, but knowing that if he didn't his friend would die made it even worse.

Slowly, he reached out to take Pitch's hand.

It was in that moment Sandy burst through the door, freezing on the spot. He looked back and forth between Jo and Pitch, a frown creasing on his brow. Jo looked at him and said quickly, huskily.

"He has Alecvander. I have to- I'm sorry Sand..."

With that, the took Pitches hand. Laughing triumphantly as the rest of the Guardians ran in behind Sandman, Pitch dragged Jo forward close to him and held up a hand, snapping his fingers.

Before the Guardians could reach them, black sand swirled around the two, blocking them from sight.

When the sand faded, Pitch was gone, taking Joe with him.

Jo lost his balence once the sand stopped revolving around them The only thing keeping him from doing a painful face-plant on the ground was Pitch's hand, still holding tight to his.

He shuddered. His hand was cold and he didn't like holding it, but once he saw his surroundings his reflexes made him hold tighter.

The place was dark and eerily silent, with pointed, cage-like lanterns hanging around everywhere. Jo's breath caught in his throat.

He was tugged along sharply and he stumbled a little before regaining his balance. He had no idea where they were going but he knew it couldn't be good.

The biggest fear he had thee he moment was not being himself anymore. When the dust took over his mind, what would it do to his thoughts, his mind? he didn't want to think about Pitch had slowed down now, and appeared to be thinking intently. Jo had expected some sort of triumphant speech but apparently they hadn't gotten to that yet.

"Where..." Jo coughed, trying to say something- anything- that would stall him. "Where are we going?"

Pitch looked down at him, a faint touch of smile meeting his lips.

_**"I thought that it would be nice if we had a little chat."**_

Jo couldn't help but remember the first time he'd seen him back in his home. That seemed like a lifetime ago now. Everything had changed so much.

_**"You've probably wondered why exactly I need your powers, correct?"**_

Jo nodded quietly. Pitch continued:

_**"Simple. You're powers can reach into people's minds and change the way they think- you can take something away from the Guardians that I was denied for so long."**_

Jo shivered, watching as a glare appeared on the tall man's face. It was the first time he'd actually seen him genuinely angry.

_**"Beleif."**_

Jo felt...blank. Oh, yeah. No one believed in Pitch anymore...

_**"You know, Jo...we're not as different as you think..."**_

Jo stared at him. Then he frowned, anger bubbling up inside him. "I'm nothing like you!"

_**"Really? don't think I haven't seen your nightmares, Jo. Have you ever felt ignored? being thought of as insignificant even though you know that you are otherwise?"**_

Jo began nibbling his lip nervously as they walked. Pitch was calm, knowing.

Jo knew those feelings. he'd felt them all the time at home.

_**"You think you're mere ten years is hard, Jo?" **_Pitch's glare darkened_**. "Try hundreds of years..."**_

_They only didn't believe in you because you're a monster._

But those words never left Jo's throat. Instead, he wondered what it must have been like.

He didn't wonder. He knew.

Those days of people walking past him, eyes set elsewhere, his parents passive nature, the loneliness he felt after his sister left...Pitch had felt something like that for hundreds of years.

Maybe that's what made him so evil.

Even though he despised Pitch, he felt a twinge of sympathy. Or pity.

"I believed in you." He said before he could think.

Pitch stopped and looked down at him with a frown. Jo stared back blankly. _And yet you're about to destroy me._

Pitch said nothing for a while. Then, he merely stated_** "Indeed."**_

Jo looked away from him. "If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one in the world and...things could be worse..."

_**"Really?"**_ Pitch chuckled slightly as they began walking again, pulling Jo along with him. _**"Is that what you think?"**_

A few moments passed in silence. Finally, Pitch said:

**_"So what is you fear the most, Jo?"_**

Jo didn't feel like answering him. "Why do you want to know?" He asked shakily. Pitch smirked lightly.

_**"You may just find yourself meeting them very soon. Just for a moment."**_

_What did he know about corruption? How did he know what would happen?_

Jo looked away. Might as well. What did he have to loose?

"Not being me."

_And...not believing._

"And not believing."

Pitch gave him a remotely curious glance. Jo found himself explaining- more to himself than to the Nightmare King.

"Because when I wasn't believing...my life wasn't worth anything. I...wasn't happy."

Pitch stopped, and Jo did as well, looking around. They had somehow been transported to the top of a flat-roofed tower, still surrounded by shadows and an eerie silence. It seemed their 'little chat' had ended, for Pitch no longer looked amused.

Jo felt dread creeping up inside him and released Pitch's hand, taking at least five steps back. He considered running for it.

_**"Don't try."**_ Pitch warned, turning to face him as black sand gathered around the top of the tower. _**"It's not like you'd be able to leave the realm never mind escape from this tower."**_

Jo's heart began pounding. He'd been playing with his mind throughout the whole walk- he couldn't believe he had actually felt sorry for this monster.

Fine. He had nothing to lose anymore now that his time as himself was up- so if Pitch got to mess with his mind, so would he!

Jo, using this sudden burst of courage, ran forward and activated his powers, staring right into Pitch's mind.

What he found made his heart skip a beat.

He found images of sand rushing right into his eyes- but they weren't his eyes. They had been Pitch's once.

And below the evil, below the malice, was pain. The same look Jo had seen in the mirror countless times.

Horrified, Jo back away, breaking the spell. Pitch shook her head, holding a hand up to his brow as if hurt.

Jo backed away. He wasn't horrified because of what Pitch would do when he recovered. He was horrified because...

Once, a very long time ago, below the evil that grew over the centuries, Pitch had been just like him.

The thought made him feel sick.

Pitch had now recovered and was glaring at him dangerously.

_**"Let me make something very, very clear..." **_

The sand rushed towards Jo, wrapping around his body and lifting him off the ground. It closed around his throat threatening as Pitch approached, his steps echoing through the gloom. Finally he stopped at eye-level with Jo, eyes filled with a murderous glint.

_**"If you ever look into my mind again...I will kill you."**_

Jo managed a week nod, and he was dropped as Pitch backed away to the other side of the tower.

Subconsciously the two began circling each other, as if waiting to see who would make the next move.

"I'm willing to give you a choice." Pitch stated, gather a ball of black sand in his palm.

_**"You can join me of your own free will, and maybe I'll let you keep some of your hapless, soft-hearted mind. We can rule the world with the power of fear and all will know our names."**_

Pitch stretched both arms wide when he said this, a dark smirk on his face.

_**"Or you can refuse, and become a heartless weapon. You're choice."**_

"I'd rather die than do either." Jo found himself spitting back.

"Have it your way..."

Suddenly Pitch shock out a hand and an steam of black sand flew towards him. Jo's eyes widened in horror as it came only inches away from his face- only to be slapped away by something gold and shiny.

Jerked his head to the right he saw the Sandman on a cloud of dream sand, wielded a pair of sand-whips in each hand.

He whipped out the sand to Pitch, who had been monetarily caught of guard.

It stuck him, sending him back a step before holding his arms up in the air and gathering a giant cloud of black sand around him.

Sandman and Pitch rose into the air and began battling each other as Jo watched in awe.

Suddenly something swooped past the tower. Looking over his shoulder he saw what looked like...reindeer.

_Oh my gosh..._

A giant smile spread over his face as he realized what it was.

Santa's sleigh.

He watched from the tower as they hurtled towards the black cloud as swarms of Nightmares began speeding towards them. North pulled out a pair of blades and Bunnymund through his eggs at them- which promptly exploded.

Tooth spread her wings and pulled out a dagger, slicing through the sand creatures that came near.

As they thought they didn't see what Jo had: Sandman was being overwhelmed by Pitch's sand.

Being in his domain, the sand here was more powerful and there was ten times more of it than usual.

Sandman's little cloud was being absorbed quickly into black sand as he struck at it with his whips. Pitch watched all of this with an evil glee.

Jo stood helplessly below. If only he could...He could jump high...

Suddenly a memory flickered before his eyes.

A memory of leaping into the air like a grasshopper. No. That was impossible.

But then again, all if this seemed impossible.

Suddenly he heard Pitch above, his voice echoing through the realm.

"Soon no-one will beleive in you- Not one." He hissed towards Sandman, who was still trying to fight off the dark sand.

Jo felt fury boil inside him. At the top of his voice he shouted, loud and clear so his voice could be heard by both Pitch and the Guardians, who turned to look at him with shock as he said:

_"**I** believe in them!"_

Then, he bent his legs and jumped.

He flew into the air, and his heart leaped. He soared through the air into the dark sky, right towards the black sand cloud.

Yelling he did the only thing he could think of- He slammed his palms against the sand- and something extraordinary happened,

The sand he had touched turned a bright shade of silver and began traveling along the other sand, until half of Pitch's cloud broke away and showed Jo with silver, glittering sand. Both Sandman and Pitch watched in complete shock as the sand coated the boy's hair and clothes, which consisted of a silver suit as he'd dropped his jacket down below.

Acting on pure instinct alone, Jo reached out his hands and the sand around him flew towards Sandman, pulling him away from the creeping black dust and hurtling him towards the sleigh were he landed safely.

Pitch turned and stared at Jo in fury- just before Jo began falling back towards the ground.

Jo cried out, but his breath caught in his throat as the wind rushed past him.

He thought that that was the end- until something caught him, stopping his fall. Then, he dropped back onto the tower, panting.

_What...Did I just...do..._

Suddenly something grabbed him by the hood- and he found that it was be Bunnymund, who was pulling him into North's sleigh.

The Tooth fair threw something in front of the sleigh, which exploded in a burst of blue and purple light. Jo saw it was some kind of portal. Jo smiled. They were actually escaping!

Looking back over his shoulder he, saw Pitch hovering in the air among the shadows, snarling.

_**"This isn't over."**_

No. It wasn't.

They sped through the magic portal, escaping the pursuing nightmares and the Nightmare King's realm.

* * *

**_UUUUUUUUHHHHHRGH._**

**_I really need to take a break. GOD._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW. I HOPE I DIDN'T MAKE PITCH OUT-OF CHARACTER..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Alright peoples, I honestly didn't think I'd get this gone I was so tired._**

**_BUT I did so enjoy, and please review! if you spot spelling mistakes please tell me._**

* * *

CHAPTER 11: HIDDEN MEMORIES

Hauna had tried everything to stop Pitch when he had attacked.

The Nightmares had just burst suddenly through the door like a hurricane and sped towards them faster than a lightning bolt.

She had time to hit one of them with a stunning spell as it drew near- But Alecvander, who was in another room and being half blind and not as young as he used to be, wasn't so lucky.

He was gone before she could get to him.

They'd come back to the house as fast as they- only to find both Jo and Tyzan were nowhere to be seen. They'd began planning their attack when Pitch threw one of his own.

She paniced after that and had tried everything to somehow infiltrate his realm- but after a many spells and enchantments she found there was no way she was getting into that realm.

Abruptly, the next night, Alecvander appeared on the doorstep, dazed but otherwise unharmed. When he explained that it was in fact the guardians who took Jo she was relieved- only to find that Pitch had used Alecvander as a bargaining chip.

This meant that Pitch norw had Jo- and they had failed.

Alecvander was miserable with guilt, and he was coughing loudly. Hauna brushed it off as stress.

"I shouldn't of ever mentioned at demon to the boy..."

"It wasn't your fault..."

"I put the idea into his head."

"What do you mean?" Hauna was in no better shape than he was, face long and head tormented with failure. "He would've seen him anyway..."

"You don't understand..."

At that second the pair heard a sudden 'whoosh' from behind them. Started, they both ran into the kitchen.

There, standing with them in the room, were Jo, Tyzan, and the Guardians.

Jo hadn't been able to explain to the guardians about the jump or the sand. He told them all he could- the suit was from the Man in the Moon, Pitch had failed to corrupt him and that the Man in the Moon mentioned he had more powers than he thought he did.

The Guardians were shocked that the Man in the Moon was involved- they were very familiar with the character- and all four began to wonder to themselves how important this boy was exactly. Their thoughts went unsaid- for now, anyway.

Jo had explained why he had gone with Pitch in the first place- and when he mention Alecvander his mind jumped back to worry for the old man.

Pitch hadn't hurt him, had he?

He thought made him shudder. Nut it wasn't the only thing making him feel awful at the moment- it was also what he had seen in Pitch's mind.

That pain he's seen- it had been so real.

He hadn't thought of Pitch as a person with feelings for a long time- mainly due the fact he spent most of his time terrifying those with pure hearts.

The idea that Pitch had been like Jo once scared him even more than the Nightmare King himself. What was to stop him becoming like that...?

He broke off that train of thought to deal with more important another matter: Alecvander.

Jo asked again and again to see Alecvander, and to make sure he was alight. The Guardians, still wary about letting him out of their site, decided to go with him back to the old house.

They appeared there from a portal (A very entertaining ride) And immedietly Jo had rushed towards Alecvander and threw his arms around him, happy to see he was save.

Both Alecvaner and Hauna were just as happy and relieved to see him as well.

"I can't beleif it! you escaped...whats that in you hair?" Alecvander noticed a silver glitter coating the boy's hair- and then also saw that he was wearing an equally silver, puffy-sleeved suit that resembled the Sandman's somewhat.

"That's what we'd like to ask you, mate, as your apparently the expert."

Bunnymund had his arms folded expectantly. Alecvander was frowning in concentration.

"Jo...I cannot tell you what this is."

All of them were taken aback, and a collective 'WHAT?' was shouted by the four, baffled Guardians as Jo's eyes widened in bewilderment.

"What...what to you mean?" he asked, turning his head a little.

"I do not know what this is, Jo. For I never had it."

A few moments passed in silence. Jo had frozen on the spot, the Man in the Moon's voice echoing in his mind.

_"You've lost your memory. Memories that you need desperately in order to discover your true purpose, and your true powers..."_

He turned to the guardians slowly. Jo knew that the feeling of leaping into the air had felt familiar, but what if it wasn't just his imagination? what if he had done it before?

"I...I'm going to and try something." He darted from the room, hearing someone- probably Tooth- calling after him. But he didn't listen.

He sped outside into the snow and stopped, staring up at the large, watchful moon.

As the others came out the front door to find him, the boy bent his legs and leaped.

He went flying up into the air like a frog, over the rooftop and high into the sky. A whoop left his throat, his stomach doing a backflip.

_Now this...is amazing._

_And it does felt really familiar..._

He began falling back towards the ground, spinning as he did so. He felt as free as a bird.

Alecvander, Hauna and Tyzan watched with the Guardians outside the house as Jo leaped about the place excitedly.

"I think he has more powers than he'd thought." North remarked as they watched.

Bunnymund snorted. "No kiddin, mate. But how? D'You think the Man-in-the Moon's got something planned for 'im?"

Sandman nodded gently from the side.

Alecvander and Hauna approached Jo once he stopped bouncing. The boy was no frowning, staring at the snow, deep in thought.

"I need to find a way of getting my memories back, Aelcvander." He said when he saw them.

"What do you mean?" Hauna enquired with a brow raised.

They retreated into the warm house as Jo began explaining about his sister taking his Teeth- possibly to bury some important memories. Though there was no other explanation Jo found it hard to believe.

"I don't know why she would do it." He admitted with a fretfully shrug.

"Maybe she wanted to protect you."

"Huh?" Jo's brow creased slightly "By taking away happy memories?"

"Family will do anything to protect the loved ones- maybe she thought it was for your own good."

It sounded plausible and eased his doubts about his sister a little. But it didn't solve the matter.

"I Think I need to go to her." He said after a while. "Y'know- to ask her what happened to them."

"Do you know where she is?" Hauna asked him from the side. He nodded vigorously.

"Scotalnd- in the countryside. She moved there a few years ago when she turned eighteen."

"Why was that?"

Jo didn't know exactly. It was mostly due to the fact that she'd met a boy she wanted to move in with, but he heard they broke up about a year ago.

Also, she wanted to get away from their parents. Jo hid a scowl when he thought of them. They hadn't even mentioned their daughter since she left.

"I still don't know why she would do it." He said. "I know she might have wanted to protect me, but from what?"

He and Alecvander stood beside the window. Hauna had gone to explain their plan to the Tooth Fairy- about going to find his sister. Once the memories were found and stored, Tooth was certain they'd come back. Tooth was quite happy to learn that they'd be recovering them.

"That's great that you're going to get them back Joey." She said as she fluttered around bubbly "After all, memories are precious things!"

Finding out what exactly Jo's destiny was would be helped greatly if he remembered these 'desperately' needed memories- neither Alecvander, Hauna or the Guardians didn't know why this was, but they agreed, for the Man in the Moon was never wrong.

"You know...I think Pitch may be the only one who knows a little about your past."

Jo looked at Alecvander questioningly, and the old man went on, "He said that he'd looked into your nightmares and saw some things. He didn't say what- but they were there. Buried. It's like they were trying to get through to you."

Jo frowned again, running a hand through his head, only to pull it away to find it coated with silver glitter again. Dusting it off, he asked "I guess...I mean, I've ben having dreams about forests and yelling."

"Maybe it was your sister who was yelling?"

Jo didn't like the thought. "Maybe."

Alecvander suddenly began coughing. Jo watched with growing worry as it became more and more harsh and grating.

"Alecvander, are you alright?" He reached a hand, hoping to somehow assist him when his mentor waved a hand.

"I'm fine. Hauna gave me some cough medicine. It's just that I'm not as young as I used to be..."

He broke off with another coughing fit. Jo called for Hauna when he saw the old man leaning against the window, his hand pressing on the cold glass.

"Alecvander, I think we should go to the doctors. They'll give you more advanced medicine than I." She took him by the shoulders and directed him away from the window.

"Is he going to be all right?" Jo asked as he followed them into the landing.

"Yes. You'll go with Tooth and see your sister tomorrow while I take Alecvander to the doctor's. We'll have to take a taxi...the normal route."

She wrinkled her nose as she said this, but went on,

" We'll be back later tonight, but I suggest you with the Guardians back to the North Pole and get some rest. _Tyzen!_ Tyzen, come here! She'll go with you to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't do anything stupid. We'll see you soon."

Thye rabbit rushed into the room and hopped beside Jo's leg, looking up at him with a curious frown.

"Alecvander's sick." He told the familiar, who glanced over at the man with a surprised expression.

Jo wanted to go with them (and it looked like Tyzen did as well, for she nodded vigorously when he suggested coming along and hopped beside the door) but Alecvander grasped his hand, his face flushed red with all the coughing.

"Do as she says. We may not have much time before Pitch returns. Go on..."

North had made his way into the landing and had apparently sussed out the situation. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, pulling him gently back into the living room as Hauna took the sick man out of the house.

"You do think he'll be alright, though?" Jo asked as they rejoined the rest of the Guardians. North nodded at him with a jolly smile.

"Of course. He just has a bad cough- Those doctors will fix him in no time. Now, we had better get going."

Jo sighed reluctantly and followed the others as North opened another spinning portal, glancing back over his shoulder once at the empty room before leaping into the light.

In his hurry he did not see that a small amount of silver sand had fallen from his hair and clothes onto the ground, sprinkling the floor till it glittered like ice.

* * *

Pitch stood in his realm surrounded by black, slowly moving sand hovering around him. His face bore a thoughtful and slightly angry frown as he stared down at something resting in his palm.

The Nightmare King rubbed some of the soft, silver sand between his thumb and forefinger, watching as if slipped from his grasp and become absorbed by the black sand below. It seemed that young Jo possessed far more talents that he thought- even more so than he'd put together from the nightmares, where he had been able to leap higher than any creature in the world- only to be dragged back down by an unknown person. An odd dream, but helpful.

But it held nothing that would've given him any answers surrounding the silver sand.

_**"Silver sand."**_ He whispered to himself. Silver sand that had taken over half of his own and bending it to the boy's unknowing, confused little will.

The Man in the Moon has something to do with this, he thought darkly as he clenched a pale fist, letting the rest of the sand fall and turn black.

_**"That sentimental fool has ruined my plans far too long. He won't succeed this time."**_

_I am not the only one that has been the sentimental one this time, Pitch. Not completely._

Pitch frowned upon hearing a clam, deep voice interrupt his thoughts. He straightened up from his brooding stance and stared forward calmly.

_**"Just what do you mean by that?"**_

There was no answer. Pitch brushed it away as nothing and turned back to the matter at hand.

Turning the boy over to his side was proving more difficult than he'd thought. Very well, he thought grimly. He must turn to more drastic measures.

The figurative sting of bitter defeat still burned within him as he thought this and he spoke quietly in a grim, threatening promise:

_**"You will regret the day you refused my offer, Jo. You will regret it for the rest of your life."**_

* * *

_Jo had the same dream that night._

_The place was blurry, grey and foggy. The trees were black and his vision was fuzzy, with a soft wind brushing his bare feet and ruffling his sand-coated hair._

_He wandered through the forest searching for something that he hadn't known he'd lost before._

_And now he knew exactly what he was looking for- his teeth._

_He searched amongst the black for any trace of something small and white, only to find nothing. A soft breeze ruffled the plans around him._

_Then, he came to a house surrounded, entangled even, in leaves. When he came around to stand in front of it he found it looked just like his home- detached from the other houses and buried beneath ivy and moss. All of the colours were missing, replaced only by black and grey._

_Quietly he made his way to the door, pulling away the moss and ivy. He grasped the now rusted handle, pulling it open with a loud creak that echoed through the forest._

_He entered the dark room, finding all the furniture was in its usual place; Only that they were covered in moss and weeds._

_Avoiding the weed-covered couch, Jo wandered up the stairs. He could remember something- it was poking at him in the back of his mind. There was something in his room that he needed, too. Not his teeth, but maybe a clue. _

_He slipped into his room, finding the door open and fused to the wall with ivy and moss._

_He stared around the almost empty room; his bed and closet were both covered in plants as well. He wandered over to his closet and pulled att he handle. It wouldn't budge._

_He turned around and stepped on one of the floorboards- and it creaked loudly. Jo remembered vaguely that his floorboards weren't ever sturdy. He could pull them up if he wanted to..._

_Pull them up?_

_He crouched down, and felt along the floorboards for a particular side that stuck out- one that he'd completely forgotten about. _

_After much searching, he found it. A floorboard newer than the rest; out-of place._

_Brushing away the moss he pulled at the floorboard with all his might, hearing it come free with a snap. Turning it over, he found that it had been nailed in place unevenly. It was as if someone had deliberately tried to make sure than no-one found what was under it, and had nailed it tightly in order to do so._

_Snippets of memories flickered in the back of his mind._

_"Mary, please don't put it away!"_

_"I can't let you see it, Jo- it's a bad influence. It's for your own good..."_

_"Sis, please!"_

_Just before he could look down at what was inside, the dream faded away with a single thought:_

_I need to find this first..._

* * *

**_CHAPTER 11 IS UP!_**

**_Things are really beginning to heat up now. Things will start getting really good in the next chapters, I promise._**

**_Review, Please._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_JO AND AL ORIGINAL PLOT LINES AND CONCEPTS BELONG TO ME._**

**_I don't own ROTG._**

**_Please review people._**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: SCRAPS OF PAGES, FRAGMENTS OF MEMORY.

Sandman watched over Jo as he slept.

He knew the Man-in-The Moon had something planned, and he couldn't help but feel worried. He stared sleepily at the silver sand, still coating the boy's hair.

Yes. he was planning something big.

Of course Sandman knew the boy was special; brave enough to look the boogeyman in the eye, kind and loyal- but also angry and slightly bitter.

Many would call him the cup-is-half-full kind sometimes. But a good child all the same.

Sandman sighed, hoping that whatever this boy's destiny was, it would make him happy.

* * *

Jo rushed to find Tooth the next morning, eager to begin their journey to retrieve his teeth- and thus his memories- from his sister.

But because of the dream he had the night before, he decided that he must go back to his house. There was definitely something important underneath those floorboards- something that his sister had hidden from him years ago.

What had she said in the dream? that it was 'for his own good'?

_This, Mary, is for my own good. Why did you do it...?_

"Tooth!"

The Tooth Fairy had been conversing with one of her tiny fairies when he came rushing in, still wearing his silver suit. He stopped before her and she hovered closer, smiling brightly.

He couldn't help but be reminded of one of those birds he saw hovering around a branch on a documentary once.

"Um, Tooth, I know we said that we were going to see my sister, but there's something we need to do first..."

"Oh!" Tooth looked surprised, "What's that?"

"I need to go to my old house and get something- I think my sister hid it somewhere..."

"Alright, then, though it make take longer than we guessed." The fairy nodded. "So, shall we go? we'll tell the others on the way out."

Jo jumped when something prodded his knee. Looking down he spotted Tyzan glaring up at him expectantly. Obviously she wanted to go with him, as well.

"Sorry, Tyzan- of course you can come, too!" He told her, smiling in hopes of taking the frown of her face. The rabbit familiar rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Accompanied by Tooth and Tyzan Jo made his way to the main room, using his powers to see through the corridors and locate it.

Upon spotting a giveaway fireplace and North standing beside it, they entered the room.

"North..." Jo watched as the large man turned and greeted them warmly.

"Hello all! wants some cookies? baked fresh!" He held out a plate of exceptionally delicious-looking cookies out towards them. Jo took one, only now realizing how hungry he was.

It was one of the most delicious things he ever tasted- soft and chunky with chocolate chips...He stopped chewing when he saw Tyzan looking away, glaring at the floor.

He swallowed with difficulty.

"Do you have anything for her?" He asked, gesturing to the rabbit. She looked surprised, slightly embarrassed, but grateful.

"Em...No. But Bunny may."

"May what?"

The pooka in question had just strolled in holding a carrot. Tyzan glared at him sourly.

"The boy was wondering if you had any food for his rabbit." North didn't notice Tyzan's heated glare. Jo did, though. Obviously she didn't like being referred to being _anyone's._

Bunnymund glanced at her. Rolling his eyes the pooka snapped the carrot in two, bending down to give it to familiar, who at first recoiled as if insulted.

She was always a prideful creature and it was clear that she despised. Jo wondered if she'd refuse out of spite despite being so hungry.

It took Tyzan a while to swallow her pride and snatch it from his paw with her teeth, face kept neutral but eyes looking murderous. Then, she bowed her head and scuttled off out of sight, to the corridor to wait for Jo and Tooth. Bunnymund frowned.

"Yer welcome, mate..."

* * *

"Wooohooo!"

Jo found that leaping over great distances was more fun than he'd ever experienced. After taking a portal to the outside of town, Tooth allowed him to try out his jumping technique again. With ever spring he stayed up long, and for a moment he almost believed he could fly.

He rode the wind for a few moments before falling back down again

He sped through the cloudy sky, heart pounded and his stomach jumping as the wind fluttered past his ears. Small sprinkles of silver dust fell behind him and for a moment he almost looked like a shooting star.

"Whoa!" He yelled as he flipped upside down in the air, Tooth laughing from above.

He held a very wide-eyed Tyzan in his arms, with Tooth by his side, laughing brightly and rather fast- something he came to expect from the humming-bird fairy.

Looking over the rooftops he spotted a familiar house just ahead.

"There it is!" He called up to Tooth "Just ahead!"

He had landed on a rooftop when a sudden thought occurred to him. Had anyone seen him? of course, he wouldn't be able to explain his strange attire, which somehow helped him through the cold (he wasn't freezing- not even his bare feet) and the fact that he had leaped higher than fifty feet in the air.

The more he thought about it the more impossible it seemed. He grinned at the last word.

Impossible was beginning to sound like a joke...

The rooftop he'd landed on was just a few meters away from his own house. As he And Tooth ducked down with him still holding Tyzen in his arms, Jo wondered what would happen after he'd recovered his teeth. After he'd gotten his memories.

Would he go back to his family?

Jo wanted to think 'no' for ever since he had left he'd been so much happier. Happier than he'd been in years. He couldn't go back. He could stay with Alecvander...maybe even the Guardians, with him being able to use magic like them, would let him stay at the North Pole?

He decided that he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. For now, he concentrated on getting into the house.

Tooth had brought some of her tiny selves with her. Jo had found out that they were in fact small incarnations of herself- and he couldn't figure out how she managed to be in so many places at once.

Then again, it was magic.

He watched as the fairy slipped in an open window, and vanish from their view. Dropping down from the room, finding he landed softly on the ground, Jo looked left and right, still ducking.

No-one was around on this snowy, winter day.

The door clicked, unlocked. Jo straightened up and, as Tooth fluttered down beside him and they made their way over to the door, finding the tiny fairy from before fluttering inside.

His brother John was asleep in the couch as he usually was. Jo smiled grimly at how much things remained the same after all that had happened.

Yet, as he made his way up the stairs, he found that everything around him felt so alien- like he was unused to it.

He tip-toed across the landed, Tooth fluttering behind him curiously. His mother and father were probably still asleep on this Saturday morning- they wouldn't wake up for hours unless he made too much noise.

He slipped into his room quietly. Tooth looked around the bare floorboards, biting her lip.

"Not very cosy, is it?" She said quietly. Jo didn't reply.

He bent down, feeling along the creaky floorboards with his hands, ignoring the silver dust sprinkling from his hair and onto the back of them as he moved.

Then, he found it. The odd floorboard that stood out slightly from the rest, as if it had been replaced. He pulled at it, grunting with effort.

Just like in his dream, after much pulling (That Tooth assisted him with as it was clearly hammered down harder than they thought) it came free, the snapping of wood filling the room before silence returned.

Jo lowered the wood very, very slowly, eyes widening.

Sitting beneath the floorboards was an old, thick scrapbook.

* * *

Alecvander's condition was gradually getting worse.

Hauna paced outside the hospital room where he was resting. The foolish old man had failed to mention that his chest had been very weak since his childhood- ever since he was a boy he was in and out of this very hospital with infections, and the doctors were beginning to think that a few more of these would mean his end.

Biting her lip, the Witch wondered what exactly she could do. She'd tried her potions and spells once the doctor had left- but this condition was both medical and genetic, something rare that he'd inherited from relatives in his family's history.

The damage it had dealt over the years was incurable.

Hauna knew the old man had hid it well from everyone. She just hoped that Alecvander would be strong enough to pull through this infection again, but like he'd said...

He wasn't as young as he used to be.

* * *

Inside the room, Alecvander felt tired. Not sad or miserable, but tired. Maybe a little concerned about a particular boy with silver-coated hair.

He knew that Jo's powers were grater than his would ever be- and that they were just one element of his powers. It was quite amazing.

But he worried all the same. Jo was just a young boy- a child, after all. He may not be able to handle responsibilities that came with them- and he way not be able to cope with the consequences of his mistakes.

But the Man in the Moon had made his decision, and nothing could change that.

Alecvander had been in and out of many dreams since his coming to hospital- and the Man in the Moon had whispered many secrets to him about Jo- _or Joseph's _purpose in the world.

And it was very important...

* * *

Jo pulled the scrapbook out of the hole and stood up, staring at the cover. That old, book spell filled his nostrils, the familiar, hard covering rubbing against his skin. He wandered over to the bed nearby and sat down, Tooth fluttering close and looking over his shoulder as Tyzan hopped on the bed beside him.

Jo took hold of the cover and flipped it open.

There were pictures drawn with crayons that he recognized as his own scribbles when he was young- but the shapes they made were unfamiliar.

There were fairies surrounded by trees and bushes, tiny, winged figures of many colours, shapes and sizes. Jo gasped a little. He didn't remember drawing something like this.

Looking again he saw that also on the page was a photo of a forest he'd been to with his sister; They both stood there in springtime clothes, smiling in the picture. Jo guessed they had probably been hiking, but he couldn't remember.

There was also anther figure- one he hadn't expected to see- in the picture: his mother.

His mother was the one he'd inherited most of his traits from. The Blond, straight hair, hazel-brown eyes, and the bony face.

She had always been a passive person- nothing seemed to phase her. She was the main breadwinner of he family and spent most of her time sleeping when she wasn't working.

They hadn't spoken much in the past year. She'd become more wispy and tired, and though she spoke to him kindly enough, it usually ended in the phrase. 'Not now.' Or 'I don't have time, Jo."

These responses would become hurtful or insulting if he continued to try to spend time with her. So he'd stopped.

He was surprised at how healthy she looked- and how happy. Then he noticed how happy he looked as well. His sister stood between them, and he spotted something hooked under her arm.

The scrapbook; the very one he held in his hands now.

Biting his lip, he turned the page. He froze.

A very familiar, dark, looming figure was drawn crudely at the side as if he was looking down from a rooftop. It couldn't be.

But it was.

It was Pitch.

"That's impossible." He whispered. Apparently it wasn't a joke of a word any longer.

He hadn't ever seen or heard of Pitch before he'd spoken to Alecvander that day before the night they met. The picture here in the scrapbook had been drawn at least four years ago, as it had obviously been done when he was younger.

Then...

How did Jo draw a picture of the Nightmare King when he hadn't seen him before?

Jo searched through his hazy memory and found nothing. He couldn't remember...

The last word made something clash inside his mind like a hammer against a gong, shaking him to his very core.

_He hadn't seen Pitch before... Unless he'd forgotten._

It was possible. Had he looked out the window one night and saw him on the rooftops? at least, that was what it looking like in the drawing.

Jo hated to admit it, but it sounded possible. And the fairies...in the last drawing...

Jo began flipping through the pictures.

More images of fairies and imps met his eyes along with leaves glued to the sides of the pages,

Many pictures in the book consisted of the Guardians themselves- though North looked more like the Santa people were used to.

Bunnymund's drawing appeared to be crouching down by a bush and hiding eggs beneath him. Jo recognised the grey fur and patterns instantly.

Jo must have seen him then, too.

How? How was this possible?

"I'd seen all of these things." He muttered to himself. All of these magical, brilliant things. And he;d forgotten.

Tooth nodded beside him. Then, she pointed to another picture that had been glued on the next page.

"I think your sister knew that you could, Jo."

He saw that she was right. The picture here had been drawn by someone much more skilled at art- something he knew his sister was famous for.

Mary had drawn some more fairies, but they didn't resemble the ones he'd seen too much. Had she been able to see them, too? or had he just told her.

No. She hadn't seen them.

But it was obvious she had supported these sightings, though, as she had helped him make this scrapbook. The photos and the more grown-up drawings confirmed that.

But he had seen these things, perhaps all the time when he was younger- and she wanted him to forget.

How she had known that teeth held his memories was a mystery- But despite this, whenever he'd lost a tooth she's sneaked in and stolen it before Tooth could collect it, making sure her little brother had forgotten the things he had seen.

He felt a stab of betrayal.

_Mary...how could you do that...I was happy...we where happy..._

It was true. They had been so happy in the photo- and she had left him with no memory of these events, leaving him alone here with no beliefs, with a lousy brother, tired mother and uncaring father.

He couldn't help but feel anger and fury build up inside him at what she had done.

Jo was also angry and upset that she had done this. Doing it for his own good didn't seem like a good enough excuse anymore- he wanted answers.

"But I don't understand...If she was helping you make this scrapbook, why would she suddenly hide it away?" Tooth mused quietly, raising a hand up to her lips curiously.

Jo tightened his hold on the scrapbook.

"That's what we're going to find out, Tooth." Tyzen hopped down from the bed beside him as he stood up, turning with determination towards the door.

"We're going to see my sister."

* * *

Surrounded by the shadows in his realm, Pitch was planning his next move. He raised his arms slowly, building up a large, looming cloud of Nightmare Dust around him.

It shifted, bent and slithered around him before morphing into menacing Nightmares.

Pitch grinned, his sharp teeth glinting in the weak grey light as he pointed forward. They Nightmares neighed, their distorted sounds reverberating through the realm and into the galloped off through the air, vanishing from the realm; Traveling quickly to where Jo and Tooth sat in the house, oblivious.

Their targets were completely unaware they were coming- just like Pitch wanted it.

He gathered up more sand, once again forming a Group of Nightmares. This time, however, they were sent after the Guardians to keep them busy.

The Guardians days in the sun were over. They'd basked in their glory for far too long while he had been forgotten like a mere memory.

Pitch was determined to change all of that.

_**"My plan is now ready." **_He stated as he watched them leave. _**"And when I succeed at last, the Guardians will fall. That is a promise..."**_

* * *

UUUURG...

*Collapses*

Okay, updates are definitely going to slow down now. I feel like I rushed this chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW.

If you think it's rushed, please alert me. It's just people keep demanding more chapters...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Please review..._**

* * *

CHAPTER 13: THE MAN ON THE MOON AND JO'S DESTINY.

The Scottish countryside was once of the most beautiful places in the world. It had also been Mary's special holiday destination, and she had adored every moment she spent there.

It was indeed as beautiful as people said, but colder than he had expected. The fields were frosty and sparkling; the forest nearby was covered in a blanket of hardening snow.

It was dark now- being in the middle of winter the night came very fast. The Moon was high in the sky, and Jo could feel The Man on the Moon's gaze as he cast the watchful moonlight over him.

No words could describe how Jo felt as he stood outside his sister's house later that day. The snow was falling gently around him, and now even the magic suit couldn't protect it from its bitter, feet-nibbling cold.

Facing his sister after all that had happened, and all that had been uncovered, was the biggest challenge he had come across.

He'd been working on what he would say to her once he saw her, but whatever speech he may have planned has vanished from his memory in a puff of smoke.

He rubbed his elbows with his arms in an attempt to both calm himself and warm them up. What could he say to her, exactly? Hello, sis, I know you haven't seen me in a long time but by any chance did you steal some precious memories from my childhood that could help me discover my destiny?

No.

Tyzan seemed to be getting very impatient. She was standing beside him in the snow, glaring sourly up at him as if prompting him to make up his mind already.

Tooth, on the other hand, understood his plight and held back a bit, hands clasped before her.

"You can go and speak to her whenever you want, Jo..." He told him gently.

Jo felt a lump raise in his throat. He couldn't do it.

But he had to.

Taking a very deep breath the boy began walking forwards towards the house. Tooth hung back as did Tyzen.

They had decided it would be better if they let Jo approach his sister on his own- at least to begin with.

Jo stopped at the steps of the average-sized, two-story home. He gently place one bare foot on the wooden steps and forced himself to walk on to the porch, and then to the door.

Shivering from the nerves, he raised a fist and knocking on the door as hard as he could manage.

He stood outside, heart pounding, breathing shakily. He wanted to run away, right that second.

The door opened. A familiar pair of grayish blue eyes peeked through the crack in the door. They were foggy and rather tired looking; and for a moment Jo was reminded of his mother despite the lightness in the colour. Suddenly the owner of these eyes gasped sharply and closed the door again, and Jo heard the unmistakable sound of the security chain being unlocked.

Then, the door opened, creaking apprehensively to the side.

Mary had grown taller since the last time he'd seen her. Her freckled face was older than it had been, and her light brown hair was shorter, just barely touching her shoulders.

But it was still his Mary- his sister. Her face full of warmth and love- her arms spread wide. In that instant he forgot everything he'd been worrying about and ran into her arms, laughing and sobbing at the same time.

"I'm so glad to see you, you don't have any idea..."

"You've gotten so big, Jo! but still all husky-voiced, I see..."

"Haha, yeah..."

"Oh, Jo- I've not seen you in ages!" She exclaimed as she drew back to get a good look at him. Her eyes flickered around nervously.

"But- why are you here? is something wrong?" Her voice became noticeably tighter.

"No, I'm fine...I'm really glad to see you, and I just..."

Jo realized he was rambling. Taking a deep breath yet again, he closed the door behind him.

"Sis...we need to talk about something. I don't think you'll believe me, but..." He noticed his sister was staring at him weirdly. Her face held the faint trace of horror, as if she'd seen something awful. Her warm smile had vanished.

"Jo...wha...what's that in your hair...?" Her voice lowered to a whisper more and more with every word. Jo reached a hand up and ran his fingers through his pale hair, pulling his palm away to find it coated in silver,glittering dust again.

He held out his hand for her to see. She immediately recoiled, something that sent a stab of pain through his heart. Why was she acting like this?

"What is it?" he asked, pulling his arm away. She shook her head, looking almost ill.

"Oh my God..." She looked back at him suddenly, wildly "You have to get that off! You- you have no idea what it is!"

Jo was frowning now, taking a step back, away from his own flesh and blood.

"I _do_ know what it is... its _magic sand_. And it won't hurt me..."

He almost couldn't bring himself to say the next words. But he did. "...like you did."

He turned and lifted something he had quickly dropped on the porch outside by accident when he had hugged Mary. He retrieved it, trying to avoid her dumbfounded expression and questions as he returned.

He held out the scrapbook and Mary froze.

"I...know what you did Mary." Jo's voice began to break as he went on, his voice higher than usual "I just want to know why you did it."

Mary shook her head. "Jo..I...you don't..."

Jo reached forward, but she whirled away, burying his face in her hands almost hysterical.

"I couldn't let you see them anymore, Jo!" She cried desperately. "I can't tell you why, either! I won't..."

He lifted her hands down from her face, as if almost regaining her composure. "It's for your own good."

"My own good." He repeated. Now, fury had taken over his sadness. "My own good! You left me with no happy memories, no beliefs, alone with people who barely knew I existed, and you say it's for my own good!"

He turned sharply and kicked the wall, hard, just like he used to do when he was angry back at home.

"Joseph!"

"I don't care if it hurts me or if it makes he feel awful!" Jo shouted over her. His voice dropped again, and he continued shakily.

"I just want to know why, and where. Where you put those teeth, and how you knew they held memories. I want to know everything, Sis. Because I need these memories back."

Mary looked confused. "But...why?"

"Because...It's my destiny. The Man on the Moon told me so."

At the mention of the Man on the Moon, Mary's face went blank. Then, horror returned to its expression.

"No..." she whispered, turning and fleeing into the other room. Jo shouted her name and ran after her, something that must have alerted Tooth and Tyzen outside, as they came rushing through the door second later.

Jo turned around and held up his hands, stopping them in his tracks.

"I need to speak to her...don't let her see you. She's...upset...and I don't think..."

He let them suss the situation out and joined his sister in the living room. Her expression was filled with both guilt and grief- though why Jo didn't know. Luckily Tooth and Tyzen took the hint and were waiting in the hall.

But he would find out.

He sat down gently on the couch opposite and remained there silently for a while.

Then, just as he was about to speak, Mary started talking as soft as the quietest whistle.

"It was years and years ago...when you started seeing the fairies. I was glad at first...helped you draw pictures in our scrapbook...I was happy because..." She sniffed, wiping her eyes slowly as she went on.

"Because you had something to distract you from Mum and Dad's fights. I encouraged you...and then you started seeing the Easter Bunny...and Santa and...that one you called the 'Nightmare Man'..."

Nightmare Man...Pitch? Jo shook his head and continued listening.

"I shouldn't have encouraged you...because...because..." She blew her nose on her handkerchief, and Jo let her take a few moments to continue.

"When you were six...after you lost your first tooth...I went to my bedroom window and looked at the Moon. And it started talking to me...telling me things. I was sure I'd gone mad when she began showing me pictures in my head. He told me about North and Bunnymund and Pitch...And how you..."

Mary looked up at him, eyes wide and foggy with tears over. "...And how you were destined to be one of them. You were _meant_...to become the master of the silver...sands..."

She reached out a hand as if to touch the silver glitter on his hair, but though against it and lowered her arm.

"But I couldn't let that happen because...because...he said something that scared me."

Jo tilted his head and asked, in a soft, husky voice. "What was it?"

"He said that to pass into your new life, you had to leave your old live behind. Basically, you...You had to die..."

* * *

Alecvander coughed, and Hauna sat beside him, holding his hand. The old man had muttered things, about destiny and sand, for the past hour. He was getting worse and worse as time passed, and it seemed to the doctors that he was becoming delirious.

And It seemed that he was asking for Jo.

"To enter one life...you have to leave another. That is the law. And for one life to end, Death must take your soul and deliver it into the new one...You must leave your old life behind once it's done."

Mary went on wearily far away "You won't ever grow older. Your life will be frozen and you will outlive your family and friends, and your descendants and _their_ descendants..."

"...All the time you will bring joy and happiness to the people of the world, your gift will make the world a better place..." Alecvander coughed harder.

Mary rubbed her eyes, her voice cracking "You will Guard the world."

"Protect its people..."

"Prevent corruption of fear and misery."

Then, below the Moon's watchful gaze, both Mary and Alecvander, though miles and miles apart, spoke the same words in unison; the words that the Man on the Moon had once spoken:

_"As long as belief lives in you, belief you will give to the world..."_

* * *

Jo opened his eyes.

He had been sat, stark still on the couch with his eyes screwed shut as those last words were spoken. He could've sworn he heard Alecvander's voice beside his sister's as she said it.

_He...was going to become a Guardian?_

He lifted his pale, silver-coated hands and stared at them. Him. A Guardian. But of what?

_"As long as belief lives in you, belief you will give to the world..."_

_Belief...He was the Guardian of Belief..._

"I got scared because you wouldn't ever have a life. You couldn't get married or have children of your own..." His sister blew her noise again, shaking her head.

"And...you'd have to watch me and the rest of our family pass away...I didn't want that...I didn't want you to have to serve the world forever, so I...I had to make you forget. The Man in the Moon told me about the memories. About the teeth...So I read somewhere about how to hide them properly and make sure they were blocked so I..."

She paused again to compose herself.

"Every time you lost a tooth, I took each one and hid them in forest, whenever we came up here to stay...which was a lot back then. I buried them in a red cloth to keep fairies away...that's what it said it would do in all the books..."

Jo didn't say anything. He just lowered his head and stared at the ground.

His dreams. The forest. Searching...

"You didn't forget everything at first. You would go out in the middle of the night looking for them...You'd scare me so much when I had to go out looking for you. I had to hide the scrapbook when we went home, but there was no room in my bedroom and I remembered that old floorboard..."

Mary broke of, shaking her head to herself.

"It killed me to see how unhappy you were. But...I couldn't let you die. Let you go...I thought.."

Suddenly her arms were around him, holding him tight. Jo was too numb to hug her back at first, but finally he wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I never, ever, ever meant to hurt you...I thought I was doing the right thing...please, please forgive me...I love you too much..."

Suddenly Alecvader's words rang in his ears: Family will do anything to protect the loved ones.

Now he knew why his sister had done it.

He had to die in order to achieve this destiny, or at least, pass on to another life and leave everything he was had and once was behind. But why?

He'd still be Jo- but then again, he couldn't be. The thought scared him.

He didn't know if he could do this...

Jo let his sister hug him, fighting over decisions in his mind. Leave this life, become a Guardian with Sandy and the others. Stay in that world that he was happy in.

And leave his sister and family behind.

_I can't!_

_But...The Man on the Moon said it was my destiny...can I really avoid it?_

"Would you be hurt...If I left?" He whispered to her. Mary drew back, hands on his shoulders, staring straight into his eyes.

"Would it make you happy, Joseph?" She whispered. After all. It's all she had wanted, right? that and his safety. Well. This was his safety. Nothing could hurt him when he was a Guardian.

Would it hurt when he died? would his body be left behind...?

_All Guardians are different, Jo. You must leave your old life behind to pass on through to your spirit-like state...Your body will become magic, like the sand, and you will be able to use the full strength and extent of your powers._

Jo almost jumped as the Man-in-the-Moon's voiced echoed in his head, just like it had done in his dream. A spirit.

But could he watch his family grow old and die while he stayed young? no...but...

_Joseph__...we both know. Your family will live out happy lives...Your sister is destined for happiness as well. It is time for you to let go. And it is time for her to let you go, too._

Jo nodded silently, to both Mary and the Man in the Moon.

"It would. It would..."

Mary had tears spilling down her face. She was crying, yet she looked happy.

"Okay...okay..."

She hugged him close again, whispering over and over again in a soft, loving voice.

"I love you, Jo. I love you..."

* * *

Pitch was taken back completely by his discovery. He stood with a deep frown, eyes wider than usual as he stared at the small sand models hovering quietly before him, the only noise being that of the slithering sand.

The two sand replica of Jo and his sister sat on the seeing disc, but they soon faded away once the important part of their discussion had seemingly come to an end, leaving the Nightmare King in a state of bewilderment and silent alarm.

The boy was destined to become a master of magic sand; like the Sandman. And himself.

The Man in the Moon's been playing his cards smartly, Pitch thought to himself with a scowl. Sending someone to protect the belief of the people of Earth- especially the children's for they had the most belief.

Pitch began to smirk in conniving way. This was working out better than he'd planned. Now the he knew the boy had power of belief, this would work to his advantage greatly.

_You really are planning on dealing something so cruel on that boy._

Pitch flinched at the smooth, deep voice, but straightened his back and feigned indifference.

_**"Indeed. You act surprised. The boy means nothing to me."**_

_Funny...How you crave to have belief, and the one child who could see you is the very one whose heart you're about to destroy..._

Pitch did not answer for a while. Then, the Nightmare King smirked in amusement, as if the whole thing was nothing more than a joke to him

_**"Just what do you think this talk will accomplish?"**_

The man in the moon did not reply. Feeling as if he had one the argument, Pitch turned back to the sand models.

The nightmares would approach soon. Pitch was intending on testing the boy's new powers. This should to fun to watch...

_**"We'll see how powerful your Silver Sand is, Jo."**_

* * *

_**GRRRR NO MORE I SAY.**_

_**THAT'S IT. I'M TAKING A BREAK.**_

_**OKAY.**_

_**Please please review. Don't pretend you're not reading this, I saw the favorites!**_

_**I'm joking I LOVE YOU GUYS. Your reviews are brilliant.****  
**_

_**Note- The thing about Jo's crossover over to his spirit life- I just thought it was a good reason for his sister to be worried, y'know, making it seem like he was going to die. Sorry if it sounds daft**_


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: ALECVANDER'S WISHES

Jo and Mary journeyed deep into the forest that same night, in search of something very important to the closure of the event that had taken place years ago.

Mary carried a large torch and shovel with her, shining it along the frost-coated bark of the trees. She was dressed in warm, stuffy clothes, her attire making Jo look like a mad person as he was clad only in his silver suit and bare feet.

The chilly ground didn't faze Jo as he and his sister wandered through the frost, side-by-side. He was sure Tooth and Tyzen were following them tactfully, as he'd spotted the edge of the wing fluttering behind a tree trunk.

His sister took him deep into the forest on a road she'd probably taken many times, as it sloped and twisted before them. He began to wonder if they were lost.

It turned it they weren't, for a few moments later they arrived in a clearing. It was a breathtaking sight.

The Moon was casting a silver light on the snow, and it sparkled under its gaze. The trees were sparkling like diamonds, too, coated over with fern-patterned frost.

Mary wandered over to a rock in the middle of a clearing- a bolder half Jo's size. He wandered forward and placed a hand on the rock, the cold smooth stone against him hand.

He remembered this place from a very long time ago...

He was distracted when he heard the soil down beside his foot shifting. Turning, he stepped back to allow his sister to begin digging. Her face was set in a sad, but firm frown as she completed this task.

Jo wondered if he could ever talk to her again after what had happened.

Soon, her shovel hit something solid. Jo's heart leaped.

Bending down, he reached down and dusted the last of the soil off the object and lifted it out of the hole.

It was a small, wooden box, tightly sealed by a lock some duck tape. It pulled the old, crispy tape off of the wood before his sister reached over and took out a key from her pocket.

He placed in into the lock and turned it quietly, and Jo heard the 'click' echo through the empty forest. He could see faint traces of what used to be red paint around it- but he knew by talking with Tooth earlier that red didn't do anything to stop her. It was the fact they were hidden and buried that they had been lost.

Mary opened the box and pulled out a red pouch. His heart began beating faster. Was it...?

Slowly, she held the red pouch out to him. He stared at it numbly for a few moments before taking it in his hand and loosening the string.

He tipped them out gently onto his palm, and suddenly they were there, a group of small, white teeth.

Suddenly he felt as if he'd been hit by a great wind. He was going back, back...

_He was running forward through the forest, light hair catching the sunlight, bare feet hitting the moist, sun-heated soil of the forest in spring._

_His sister wouldn't catch him- he would surely win this game of tag!_

_Laughing, Jo turned to look over his shoulder to call to his sister only to find she wasn't there._

_His smile faded slightly and he stopped. He waited for her to catch up, but she didn't._

_Maybe he'd actually outrun her._

_He was about to jump for joy when he saw something flutter across his vision. Jumping, he looked around expecting to see a bird._

_Instead, he saw the tiny people._

_Tiny people with wasp-like wings, dragonfly-like wings, and all sorts of wings. Some where green, some were pink...they were as colourful as the forest around them, filled with berries and flowers._

_They didn't appear to see him at first, as he stared at them in wonder. Then, one of them spotted him and pointing him out to the others._

_They all stared back at him, just as surprised to see him as he was to see them._

_Then, they fluttered closer. One hovered right in front of his face, a small creature looking just like the ones he'd seen in story books._

_Fairies._

_He laughed happily as they flew around him in some form of greeting before flying into the air._

_Some seemed reluctant to meet him a avoid him, though most seemed happy that he could see them._

_Then, he heard his sister calling. He couldn't wait to tell her as she ran into the clearing, where he was leaning against the rock with all the moss and leaves on it..._

Jo almost fell over as he returned from his dreamlike state. More and more memories were flickering through his mind- the imps, the fairies, the scrapbook.

He remembered seeing Bunnymund out in the garden that morning when he saw seven, how happy he'd been when he found the chocolate and decorated eggs in the bushes, how he'd spotted Sandman in the sky one night as he gazed through his bedroom window before falling asleep.

He remembered seeing the Nightmare Man on the rooftops nearby his home, watching the Moon with a look of contempt.

Jo had always believed in the Guardians. And he remembered the Man in the Moon.

_Do you know who I am, Joseph?_

_"Are you the moon?" he had asked in his high, six-year old's voice._

_There was a soft, deep laugh. I am the Man in the Moon."_

_"Wow..."_

_"I've come to tell you that you're a very special person, Joseph. And very important._

_"I am?"_

_Indeed. You have something very powerful inside you...But now is not the time for you to use it._

_"Aw...you mean how I can see the fairies?"_

_Yes..._

Jo fell to his knees, his fingers closed tightly over the teeth until he could feel them digging into his skin. He felt his sister's hands on his shoulders, steadying him and he took a deep breath.

She led him back to the house as he held his head in one hand. His heart hurt and his mouth was dry; but his memories were back. All those things he'd seen...and the times when he'd gone out into the forest like in his dream when he was little. When he'd gone out in the cold to try to find the teeth he had not yet completely forgotten.

Jo remembered how upset he had been when his sister had taken the scrapbook away, saying that it had been for his own good.

They sat in the living room quietly later on. He still held his teeth in his hand as if he was worried he'd lose all of his memories should he loosen his grip.

He knew now that he'd always been destined for this. And it seemed that the time for him to leave this life forever was closing in on him.

Even though the future was frightening and he didn't feel ready, he knew he had to go through with it. It was what he wanted.

That sounded so selfish, he told himself sharply. Living forever was selfish. Leaving them behind was selfish, even though most of his family would've done it had they the chance.

_But let's face facts...I don't have any future where I am now..._

_And it's not like I can change my destiny._

"Sis..I need to go now." He saw her look up worriedly and added quickly. "But I'll come back afterwards... everyday. I'll always come and see you."

She shook her head, looking as if she may start crying again "What If I don't, Jo? what then? what if I won't be able to see you?"

"You will."

After all...if she believed in him, then wouldn't she see him?

Despite his own doubts he told this again and again. He hugged his sister goodbye, trying to ignore the thought that it may be for the last time he did so.

"I love you, Jo. Remember that just encase..."

"I know, sis. I love you, too."

Jo walked out into the forest, staring up at the Moon. He lifted the teeth up towards it, showing them to the Man in the Moon.

I found them. I'm ready.

Jo placed them back int the red patch and into one of his large, barley visible pockets in his suit, patting them to make sure they were secure. he didn't plan on loosing them again.

He stood alone there for a few moments when he heard something rustled beside him.

_It must be Tyzan and Tooth..they'll be wondering what happened._

But it wasn't either of them. Crashing through the forest, heading straight towards him, was a pack of Nightmares.

Jo acted instantly, leaping high into the air to avoid their charges. He landed softly on the ground and began running through the forest, in and out of trees. Their neighing became more threatening as they began chasing after him in a quick pursuit.

Finally he crashed through the bushes and found himself in the clearing where he'd found his teeth. He was about to leap again when he turned and saw one coming straight at him; There wasn't enough time for him to leap into the air.

Then he knew what he had to do. He waited for the dark horse to come closer and lunged at it, slamming his palms against its head.

It recoiled, neighing in surprise as the sand on its head began turning a pale shade of silver. Jo gasped loudly as the sand overpowered the black dust, and jumped back when the horse lost its form and turned into a simple, silver cloud.

Jo looked down at his sparkling, glitter covered hands in wonder.

Had he really done that?

Smiling, he waited as another Nightmare came closer but failed to notice that this one was a lot bigger than the previous one.

He leaped forward and pressed his hand against its neck, watching in great reassurance as the sand began to turn silver, only to begin turning black again.

Jo began backing away slowly, fear beginning to creep over his shoulder. Just then Something rushed forward, snatching him up off the ground and away from the menacing horse.

"Tooth!" he exclaimed.

"Hi there!"

They ducked sharply as another Nightmare drew close to them. But it wasn't enough.

A fast-moving cloud of black sand hurled towards them, hitting them with extreme force. Tooth received the full impact of the blow and recoiled, spiraling back and releasing her hold on Jo by accident. Jo plummeted down towards the ground, yelling.

He managed to flip in the air just in time and land on the snowy ground safely, bending his legs and leaping back into the sky and slamming his clenched fist against it as it drew near.

It burst in a shower of silver and black. Jo, staring tiredly now, began falling back down towards the Earth, completely exhausted. That the last stunt had drained all of his energy.

Tooth glanced down, having regained her balance, but was too far up to catch him. He needed to land on his own to avoid facing a hurtful impact.

"JO!" She yelled.

Abruptly something caught Jo just before he hit the ground. Bunnymund had leaped out from a portal nearby, glanced up and saw the silver figure falling from the sky and had jumped high into the air, catching him.

Jo was shaking his head dizzily as Bunnymund called up to Tooth to follow him. The fairy, accompanied my the minfaries, swooping down into the still-open portal. Bunnymund followed suit. Tyzen, who had been stranded on the ground feeling useless, hurtled through the portal just before it closed.

They landed in a deserted car park behind a large, bright building that Jo couldn't make out.

Jo shook himself out of his dazed state and glanced about wildly "What- what's happening?"

"We have to get you into the hospital, mate."

Jo felt something in his stomach churn. The hospital? he stared up at Bunnymund, still carrying him towards the building.

He realized that he bright building was the hospital; The one Alecvander had been brought to. Bunnymund placed Jo back on his feet, and he wobbled a bit before regaining his balance.

"What..." He didn't need to ask. He knew.

He knew by the firm, slightly sorrowful frown on the pooka's face that the worst was to be expected. He knew by the feeling in his chest.

Alecvander was dying.

* * *

Jo entered the hospital room quietly. Wearing the winter coat North had given him, he'd been allowed into the hostpital when the doctors found out he was the boy the old man had been asking for.

After leaving the Gaurdians outside with Tyzen he had gone in alone.

The doctor had led Jo along the corridor, ignoring the protests of a worried nurse. Apparently it wasn't suitable responsible for a child to experience what could be something traumatic.

The doctor replied that nothing was more traumatic than denying the old man the one thing he asked for in such a state.

When they had stopped outside the room the doctor asked Jo is he understood what was happen. Jo had nodded mutely.

It didn't seem real. The old man he had seen in front of the antique shop across the road almost everyday of his life, the one he'd misunderstood and vice-versa, the one who had taken him in, protected him and taught him when no-one else would...was dying in this room.

And now, Jo looked around the darkened room. The blinds were open, letting the snow-covered town come into view. The lamp beside the bed was lit. Hauna sat beside Alecvander, looking down at him forlornly.

Then, she directed that look to Jo and nodded once. She then stood, having already said her goodbyes, and left after placing a hand on his silver-coated shoulder.

Then, he and Alecvander were alone. Slowly, the Gaurdian to-be made his way voer to the bed, slipping into the chair beside it.

Alecvander's chest was rising and falling shakily, his breaths labored. His eyes opened slowly, and Jo's brown, innocent irises were met with the familiar pale, scarred pupils he was so used to seeing now.

"You worried me...Jo..." He rasped gently, raising a hand towards him weekly. Jo took it and held it tight.

"I know. I'm sorry...I shouldn't have gone..."

"No, no. No need for apologies now. I am glad you're here."

He took a long, hard breath before relaxing as best he could once again.

"I always knew that my time would come because of this chest of mine...had if since I was a boy..."

Jo nodded. His gaze was foggy, tears were building up. He couldn't do anything else, and part of his wanted to run, and to hide until it was over.

But he couldn't. He stayed where he was, holding his mentor's hand, listening to his every word with growing helplessness and sorrow.

"Jo...I want you...to know." The old man swallowed, eyes dreary, "That I am very proud of you. You...have been like the child I never had..."

Jo felt his heart strings pull. "You would be the best Grandfather in the world, Alecvander. You did so much for me and I did nothing for you...How can I..."

"You can help me...help me by remembering me and what I did to keep magic in this world. All my life, I never..._never _knew what my powers were driven by. Not by blood, nor a gift. I spent many nights just _wondering" _He stared up at the cieling, visiting some far off memory in his mind "_Wondering..._ what drove my powers."

Jo's brow furrowed, and he was about to ask something when Alecvander went on,

"I knew that magic from most human people came from emotion and intelligence ..but ours...came from something more powerful. _Belief..._"

Jo's eyebrows raised at the familiar word ,and his lip trembled.

Alecvander looked back at him, looking straight into his eyes again.

"I only realized that when the Man in the Moon spoke to me in a dream... last night. You are destined for greatness, and I am proud...and happy...that I helped you fulfill it. And fulfilled my destiny...by doing so." Alecvander coughed quietly. Jo cringed and drew closer. Alecvander's grip tightened on his hand.

"I want you to know that...I love you, Jo...as if you were my own flesh and blood...and that there's no reason no one else should..."

He broke off into another coughing fit, eyes closed.

Jo knew what he had to do.

He had to promise him he'd do what he wanted. Remember him, keep magic in the world with his knowledge he's worked with all his life...and thank him, for everything.

He _deserved_ that much.

"Thank you...Alecvander. I promise that I'll never forget you. You'll always be there. A-Alevcander.." his voice rose to a higher pitch, cracking finally under the strain.

He began sobbing bitterly. Alecvander moved his hand and gently brushed his hair back, silver sand sprinkling down from his pale locks onto the floor around him.

"Do me one more favor, Jo...before I go..." Jo nodded. He'd do anything.

Now, he could feel Alecvander's grip on his hand loosening. The light in his eyes was fading like an ember of the fire at the end of a winter's night, like the sunlight fading from the sky at the end of the day.

Alecvander was fading away before him, and as his voice spoke once more, soft and quiet. Soft, as if saying a prayer.

"Believe, Jo. Always."

Jo nodded once, eyes never leaving his. His voice was a mere whisper. "Always. Promise."

_"...Good..."_

And then, Jo knew Alecvander was gone. Gone from this world, from his side. Forever.

Jo stared up into the ceiling. His visions clouded blue, and he saw straight past the sky, the stars, into the darkness of the night itself.

_Why...?_

Then, giving distraught, strangled cry, and buried his head on the old man's shoulder, weeping uncontrollably, shoulders shaking.

_He couldn't be gone..._

Jo couldn't take it. Still struggling with his sobs, he whispered to the only Adult who had loved him, truly loved him the way he was.

"Please don't leave me, Alecvander...please...p-please...I d-don't know what to do..."

* * *

_The sight of child crying for reassurance, for a loved one to return, was indeed a hard thing to watch if you had a heart._

Standing silently in the shadows, The Nightmare King made no move. He was hidden in the darkness, yellow eyes watching the scene. They held no malice or delight.

He remained blank, head lowered slightly as he moved his gaze from his deceased adversary to the boy sobbing bitterly on his shoulder. The look on his face held sorrow, remorse and regret, and overshadowing them all was grief.

That look was all too familiar.

Pitch made his way forward as silent as the shadows on the walls, shadows also watching the scene, still as if they knew that a death had taken place. The snow had begun falling again outside, passing through the darkness outside; Pale, forlorn specks falling through the night.

For a moment, Jo thought he felt a hand on his head; An action of comfort. He continued to cry anyway, barley registering it was there.

But, part of his ridden-mind was grateful for it.

Then, the comforting hand was gone. Jo weeper still, but looked over his shoulder, tears spilling down his cheeks as he did so.

There was nothing but shadows.

And so, alone, in the room, Jo wept until he had no more tears to weep.

* * *

**_Please review people._**

**_Please listen to 'Ice age, Giving Back Baby' Soundtrack, _****_This music from 0:00 to 2:22 Goes well with the scene between Alecvander and Jo._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Please Review.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 15: I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE IN YOU ANY MORE.

The night was cold and unforgiving after Alecvander had died. The Moon was clouded over, the stars were no longer bright. The snow had stopped falling and had hardened on the ground like a solid shell.

Jo sat on the steps of the hospital. The doctor had finally been able to pull him away from Alecvader's body and had told him they were going to call his parents to take him home.

Well, he wasn't having that, so he'd left as soon as they'd left the waiting room. Jo knew that the Guardians, Hauna and Tyzen were probably waiting for him the car park at the back of the hospital, but he wanted be alone.

His head was bent and his eyes screwed shut. He felt immensely miserable. It was as if a weight was on his mind.

Suddenly he found he was walking away from the hospital, away from the bright building an on the route he usually took to get home. It had been embedded in his memory after walking home from school all those times.

His house wasn't that far from the hospital, and before he knew it he was standing on the same street that he'd first found out about Pitch, the first day he'd been plunged into this new, magical world.

Alecvader's antique shop was black and dull, all the lights turned off. It made his heart ache.

Then, Jo turned his blond-haired head towards his house. He wondered ..should he say goodbye to his brother? his parents before he left with the Guardians? doubtless the legends would be worrying now. He'd have to be quick.

He padded along on bare feet, protected by a coating a silver sand from the ice ground. He reached out a reluctant hand and grasped the handle.

_This could be the last time I ever walk through this door._

He shook the thought away and pulled it open. As expected, he found his brother sitting lazily on the couch, still dressed in his car-wash work clothes.

Still with a look of utter misery on his face, Jo stepped into the light of the living room, pulling the door behind him with a gentle 'click.'

The sound brought John's attention to him, dark blond hair bouncing lazily as he looked over at his brother.

He didn't seem surprised he was there. Jo would've felt angry and he not know about the spell Hauna had cast to make them oblivious to his absence. But that particular spell, Jo knew, could not be kept up forever.

Even though no-one cared about him, someone at school would notice his absence and call in. Maybe send a letter.

Jo pondered on what to do before deciding.

"John, I need to tell you something." He said huskily, drawing nearer but not sitting down beside him. His brother was more of an acquaintance, a school mate who picked on him now and again. They weren't close, but they were brothers.

It was hard to believe that this stocky boy with pale eyes was related to him.

"What is it, squirt?" He asked with indifference.

"I'm going away. Please tell Mum and Dad."

"They're asleep, dummy. And what d;you mean, going away?" His brother's gaze returned to the television. Suddenly Jo's grief was overcome by anger and abandonment. He was sick of it.

He lunged forward and pulled the plug out, ignoring his brother's threat of a beating.

John was on his feet now. "What the hell did ya do that for?"

"For once in your deadbeat life, listen to me!" Jo shouted at him, shoving him back. John made a move to hit him, but he leaped back.

"I'm going away for ever, John. Get that through your thick head. You'll never see me again." Jo stood, waiting. If his brother said fine, beat it, it would've been so much easier.

"What the heck? you can't run off squirt. Even if you got to the buzz stop the cops would find you."

Jo shook his head, slowly. "No, John. They're not going to find me were I'm going. Never. I'm _telling_ you..." His voce cracked, tears spilling down his face.

"I'm, telling you now as your little brother, that I'm going away. And I'm never coming back."

John face was full of confusion; Blank. He shook his head. "W-why?"

"Because..." Jo swallowed, voice dropping quietly, sincere. "I can't stand it anymore. You don't love me. Mum and Dad couldn't care less. And there are people who are happy with me around. There's something that makes my life means something. So I'm leaving."

The finality of the note in his voice seemed to actually get through into his brother's mind.

"I'm going to go see Mum and Dad for a minute. I won't wake them up."

He ignored John's call as he sped up the stairs. Tip-toeing, Jo made his way across the messy landing and into his parent's room.

The light cast over their sleeping forms in the dark room and Jo stood quietly by the door.

His mother looked very tired, and his father was fast asleep as well. His father was of a stocky build, like John, barely any of his features resembled his own. He was sprawled out carelessly as his mother lay straight, her frown-creased face blank.

Jo stood there by the door, thinking.

They didn't really reserve a goodbye. They never hurt him physically, but their neglect had taken its toll on his years. He would never be able to forgive them no matter how many excuses there were for their behavior.

Yet, he whispered, like a spirit on the wind.

"Goodbye."

And then he was out on the landing, peaking in his old room one last time. He'd spent his whole life in that empty, dusty room with the creaky floorboards. Part of him would miss it.

Jo wandered back down the star is, pulling the coat from North closer to avoid showing his suit. His brother was standing, looking bemused and partly dazed in the living room as he went past.

"Hang on, squirt. You can't just walk out the door." He said finally, attempting to put in some firm tone into his voice. He failed.

Jo wasn't fazed. Once he was out that door he would leap away from here extra high, and never look back.

"Yes John. I can. And I'm going to." Jo opened to the door. He could have sworn for a moment that panic passed over his brother's face- but it wasn't enough to make him stay. But it was enough to make him feel quilt.

He couldn't stay here another second, or he'd end up not leaving at all. What happened after this moment was so frightening and new, Jo didn't know he could handle it.

So, he ran through the door as John called out, rushing after him.

But it was too late. Jo bent his legs once he'd moved out of his brother's sight and leaped into the air, letting the night air carry him away, away from the place he'd been raised.

Forever.

New tears spilling down his face, Jo continued making his way back to the hospital, oblivious to the fact that he was being followed.

* * *

Pitch hovered in the night sky, watching quietly as Jo took long, slow leaps across the rooftops as if they were stepping-stones. Behind the boy he could just make out a trail of sparkling sand behind him.

Smiling, he swooped down with the shadowy sand behind him, shooting a hand out and sending a bolt of it towards the boy.

Jo's head snapped towards him, and brown-hazel eyes widened as the nightmare Dust hit him in the stomach, knocking him effectively off his path.

Jo cried out, spiraling towards the ground, incapacitated. Pitch grinned, displaying a row of sharp teeth as he held as clam hand out, ordering the sand to move down.

The boy was instantly engulfed in its grasp, his arms held tight to his sides. He was lifted up quickly back into the air, struggling with the sand and gasping in panic.

Pitch chuckled as the boy was brough up to eye-level, breathing hard and quick in panic and alarm.

_**"So how was your little walk?" **_He must have realized how foolish he'd been now, as the boy's expression fell even more. After all, how smart was it to go wandering off by himself?

"G-good up till now." He answered in a tiny whisper. His voice was hoarse, and it was clear he'd been crying the whole night; His eyes were bloodshot and his face was pale.

_Perfect._

Pitch smiled wickedly to himself. With the boy's spirit down, he would be a lot more easy to handle than before.

_**"It's time for you to help me with my plan, Jo."**_ He told him, smile feigning a friendly appearance. _**"How does that sound?"**_

"It won't happen. The Guardians will come." Jo struggled, but his hands were trapped. He wouldn't be able to turn the sand to silver.

_**"By that time It'll be too late."**_ Pitch told him darkly, smile fading and his expression becoming serious_**. "Come along, now."**_

Jo couldn't help but cry out in alarm as a cloud of black dust surrounded them, blocking out his vision. He prayed that wherever the Guardians were, they would find him soon. Before it was too late.

* * *

"Something's wrong."

North stared at the sky with an air of suspicion. They had been waiting for an hour now, and all of them were getting agitated.

Hauna had left Jo with Alecvander, and she was certain that by this time the old man had surely passed away.

"Maybe he just needs time." Tooth said quietly, a hand on her chest fretfully. She didn't like the idea of Jo being so hurt by this, but it couldn't be helped.

Sandman had a rare frown on his face, watching the hospital doors for any sign of the boy.

then, he felt something. Like a tremor in the wind.

Something wasn't right. Something dark was approaching.

Sandman instantly flew into the air with the aid of his golden sand, the others below him looking up in alarm.

"What if it, mate?" Bunnymund called, whipping his boomerangs out. Beside him, Tyzen sprang into a running stance, ready to bolt towards any attackers.

Sandy hovered in the air, looking over the hospital and towards the rest of the town. His brow creasing even more than before, his eyes flickered around until he spotted something silver.

He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when that silver smudge was swept over abruptly by an all too familiar black cloud.

Then, it was gone.

Sandman found Tooth was hovering beside him, hands covering her mouth in sheer horror.

"Oh, no! _Pitch_!"

* * *

Jo was dropped unceremoniously on the ground, back onto of the tower in Pitch's lair. He coughed out the black sand as he'd accidentally inhaled some on the way here.

When he heard a familiar, menacing chuckle behind him, the Guardian- to- be scrambled to his feet, turning to face his adversary and backing away as he drew nearer.

_**"You've put up quite a fight, Jo. But I grow impatient." **_Jo realized Pitch was no longer playing around, as his expression was serious and firm, holding not trace of a smile.

Jo knew that even with his powers, there was no way he could stop him. The black sand was gathering around them, making him feel even more trapped. Pitch came to stop, watching as he began to shake.

Jo hated it, but his young mind couldn't take the terror.

"You..You don't have to..." He said in a high, hushed voice, hands raising up as if to protect himself from an attack. He was backed right up at the side of the tower, black sand hovering around it, blocking any means of escape.

Pitch's brow creased. He did not reply.

_**"You know yourself what that feeling if like, Jo. Being forgotten, tossed aside. I am about to end that forever."**_

Then, slowly, Pitch rose his arm, offering his hand to him.

_**"Will you not come with me?"**_

Jo stared at the pale, grey palm, shivering. Then he raised his dilated eyes looked up, meeting his own. He shook his head fearfully.

"N-no..." He whimpered. Pitch scowled, lowering his hand. He spoke in a dangerous, low voice that sent shivers up his spine.

_**"Very well. You leave me no choice."**_

Suddenly Pitch appeared right in front of him in an instant, and Jo had no time to flee as the Nightmare King placed his hand on his forehead, sending a horrible, clouding feeling through his head.

Jo tried to fight it, but it felt as if something was shooting through his mind. He realized with a jolt a moment later: _that was exactly what was happening._

He cried out, but couldn't move. He couldn't see.

And suddenly, he was looking over hundreds of different places, through hundreds of different doors and walls. They overlapped each other, flickering madly before his sight.

It was overwhelming. It was too much.

And then, he could see the silver sand. It was hovering over figures, blurred figures like a second skin. It brought out an odd, happy feeling in his heart.

Before he could think another thought his vision blurred again, and that silver colour began darkening. His vision clouded blew, and it shaded even more.

He understood with horror what had happened. And that he was somehow causing it.

He tried his hardest to block the images out. But all that he could think of were his parents, Alecvander, his brother and sister, and finally the responsibility of his powers.

It was too much. He couldn't.

Giving a cry of despair, Jo felt an ice-cold feeling rush through his blood.

Something, deep inside him faded. Like a hope. Leaving behind nothing but sorrow in its wake.

Then, the images were gone and he was falling back, slamming harshly against the tower top wall, gasping for breath.

Pitch was turning away from him, walking over to the other side of the tower. Jo watched with bemused apprehension as the Nightmare King raised his arms up, and the black sand surrounded them flew into the sky, through the grayness of the realm and vanishing.

He lowered his long arms, but didn't turn around.

_**"And so the belief of the Guardians is clouded by fear. Forever."**_

Those words shook the boy to the very core. The silver light over the figures...had that been...

_What was it he had said? About crushing the Guardians belief? that..._

_No. It can't be._

"You didn't. Please tell me that you didn't..." He whispered, staggering away from the wall towards him, eyes filling up with tears that stung his raw eyelids.

Pitch turned his head and looked at him quietly over his shoulder.

**_"Indeed. I have you to thank, Jo. Without your power of belief, it could never have been supressed by my sands of terror..."_**

Them an turned around completely, hands held behind his back. There was no gloating, no mocking. He just looked down on him with an unreadable expression.

Jo shook his head from side to side, eyes locked with his as the tears fell down silently.

"You knew about Alecvander?" He whispered with a fallen, lost expression.

Pitch nodded his head once.

Jo's features twisted with undying hate. "You knew what had happened. And you still..."

His whisper faded away. He couldn't believe that this creature before him had caused him to shadow the world's belief of the Guardians, something that was happening as they stood, knowing it would break his spirit, his heart.

And he had done just after his best friend had died.

"I..." Jo's face hardened, cracked voice spitting out the words he never thought he would say to this man. This man who he had felt sorry, if only for a second. The one who had been just like him, a very long time ago.

"I feel _nothing_ but hate for you." He whispered. "Nothing..."

Pitch didn't reply. Jo lowered his head and began to sob guiltily. He'd failed.

_Forgive me, please. Man in the Moon, I failed you...I failed the Guardians...I couldn't stop him._

Pitch was closer now. Jo didn't notice him reached out to place his hand on his head- but then step back as if thinking against the action. He hadn't turned the boy into a fearling- something Jo had missed completely.

Pitch guessed he was too desolate to notice.

The Nightmare King walked away slowly, his back to the boy once again.

_"I don't want to believe in you any more."_

He stopped short.

Jo stared at him with the a weak trace of hate in his eyes. Pitch gazed back at him, face blank.

_**"Unfortunately... you do."**_

Jo's face held no fear. Just hate and sorrow.

He looked down at his hands to find them bare and pale. He raised his hands up to his hair and brushed his fingers through the blond stands. Pulling his palm away, he found no trace of silver.

Something in his heart sank.

"I'm not...a fearling?" He asked huskily.

_**"No. I've decided against it. For now."**_

Jo glared at him, hands dropping. He didn't believe him. "Why?"

Pitch was again facing away from him. _**"I think you deserve a little reward for your aid in my plan. For that, I'm letting you leave as you are. I wouldn't complain too much."**_

Jo didn't respond. He felt stiff and numb. He wanted to say something, anything, that would somehow have an impact one him. But he couldn't. He lowered his head, letting his hair cover his eyes, shielded him from view.

_**"Goodbye, Jo. Perhaps one day we'll meet again."**_

The calm, placid voice echoed in his ears. It sounded...blank. Like it was masking something. It held no scorn, no mocking, no humor.

Nothing.

And, as a black, formidable cloud of black sand spread over the sky and clouded the Moon and stars, hovering over the unknowingly pure hearts of those below, Jo found himself back in the clearing in the forest.

Alone, surrounded by snow.

He dropped to his knees, resting his head on his arms as the Moon in the sky was blackened out by the Nightmare Dust.

There was nothing he could do. Alecvander was dead...and Pitch had won.

* * *

_**Please listen to the music stated below , for the scene between Pitch and Jo after the world's belief has been shadowed by fear. It goes well.**_

**_It's called 'Alive Inside' Walking Dead game._**

**_I'll update soon._**

**_We're coming to the end, BTW. Maybe 2-3 more chapters at the maximum._**

**_Please review. I'll be moving this fic onto the new ROGT category once it's complete._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Listen to this song: It's Basicly the them for Jo and this fic even though I don't own it._**

**_"Snow Patrol - What If the Storm Ends? "_**

_**Listen to it before and after the chapter. Maybe even during it-It really goes well.**_

_**Please Review.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 16: WHAT IF THE STORM ENDS.

The giant cloud of black sand loomed ominously over the earth like a suddenly shadow, spreading over all those whose belief of the Guardians had been dragged down, far down to the depths of their minds so almost none remained.

It slithered like a silent army of poisoning serpent through the towns, the cities, and into the minds of those whose hearts were the purest and the brightest.

Parents would suddenly find, to their great worry and surprise, that Their children's spirits has suddenly fell- along with their own. And so close to Christmas Day.

No one could explain it- and no one was able to tie these events in with the mysterious storm that was fast approaching.

Pitch watched in satisfaction as the cloud spread from high in the sky.

_You shouldn't always be so confident._

Pitch's half-smile fell and he rolled his eyes in pure annoyance, scoffing back:

**_"And why is that? your new Guardian has helped me rule the world with fear. And yet you act as if you have the upper hand."_**

_You're not as happy with this as you would've been._

Pitch's pale brow creased, and his scowl hardened. He placed his hands behind his backs, watching the black sand slithering into the unsuspecting houses below.

**_"Oh really? I beg to differ."_** His dark, dangerously low voice echoed unheard through the night sky; Unheard by all but the Man in the Moon.

_He reminded you of her. The look in their eyes. _

Something murderous flashed behind Pitch's luminous, yellow eyes.

_**"What are you talking about?"**_

_Why didn't you turn Joseph into a fearling?_

Pitch did not answer for a while, his face set in a deep frown, nothing betraying any hint of emotion. Memories flickered through his mind- some he'd rather hadn't returned at this moment.

A memory of a girl about Joseph's age, with wide, innocent eyes like his had been before grief overtook them. The girl- who was his own flesh and blood- who resembled him in his stature and kind nature.

_**"He wouldn't have made the best fearling, so I decided to let him go for now."**_

By the way he said it, it was obvious that Pitch did not want anymore talk on the matter. The Man in the Moon was not finished however.

_Don't tell me now you've grown to care for the boy._

Pitch's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed in deep, silent rage.

_**"He is of no relation to me nor of any use. Why would I care?"**_

_You saved his life when he first discovered the sand. When he fell and couldn't regain control of his powers, you're sand caught him. Your old nature is still there, it seems._

_**"Nonsense."**_

_You were a father once._

Something flashed behind his pupils again- a stab of pain. But it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

Then, Pitch rose his head up, face slipping from anger into a calm, cold tone.

**_"Not anymore."_**

The Man in the Moon did not return.

* * *

It had taken Sandman only a few seconds to realize what was happening as the sky clouded over in black, terrifying sand. Bunnymund, Tooth and Santa came running up to join him on a rooftop, weapons out. North's double blades were held tight in his large fists, Bunnymund's boomerangs at the ready. Tooth's minifairies gathered around.

They could make out the Nightmare King's figure high above. Sandman, frowning deeply,conjured up a small cloud of golden sand and hopped on-board, morphing some of the other dream sand into a pair of sharp, glowing whips and he rose up to meet him.

Behind him he heard North shouting:

"To the slay! We'll meet Sandy there!"

Nodded to himself, the Giver of Dreams flew quickly towards Pitch, whose head turned towards him with mild surprise. Then he smirked as he drew up to eye level, glaring dangerously.

_**"I see you've realized what's happening. It seems Jo wasn't as strong as you originally thought."**_

He chuckled menacingly as a look of worry passed over the Sandman's round features. Then, they hardened questioningly, small hands tightening his hold on his whips. Pitch took this as a inquiry to Jo's well-being.

_**"The boy is quite alright, Sandman. But his belief in your ability to protect him is all but lost."**_

Pitch tilted his head coldly_**. "How does that feel?"**_

Sandman frowned again, held his whip over his head and attacked. Pitch blocked easily, moving back as a pair of Nightmares shot out from the cloud on his command, heading straight for the Sandman.

Sandy destroyed one of them quickly with a single whip, but the other knocked him off his balance for a second before he regained it.

Pitch, watching the now distracted Sandman with a conniving grin, conjured up a bow-and-arrow made of black, silky sand, aiming right for the other spirit's neck.

_"YA!"_

A sword cut right through his arrow, startling him a little. Turning Pitch saw North's sleigh speeding through the air towards him and quickly moved aside. North held up a hand and caught his blade, turning the sleigh around to face him once again.

Bunnymund hurtled his boomerang with a warrior cry, and the boogeyman ducked sharply.

Pitch wasn't worried, though. They may be trying to fight a battle, but they'd already lost the war.

They continued their battle high above the sky, unknown to all those below.

Jo lay on all floors, head resting on his arm. His skin felt cold against the icy ground, and each tear that fell and hit the earth and froze over gradually.

H'd failed the others, wherever they where. He'd let them down, and now because of him the world would suffer. Every child would be left without the happiness the Guardians brought them- and those holes in their hearts would be replaced by fear.

There was nothing the others could do to stop Pitch now.

Jo sniffed, raising up onto his knees and wiping his nose on his sleeve. He felt shaky and ill, and very, very empty. Like a shell.

He lifted his head and stared around the sky, and was bemused by what he saw, or rather, what he _didn't_ see.

He'd been expecting to see the unnerving cloud of black sand over the sky again; but all he saw were clouds. Dark grey ones.

The wind began to howl all around him, chilling him to the bone. His suit seemed to have stopped protecting him from the cold, and the silver dust that he'd almost grown accustomed to was no longer coating his hair, feet and clothes.

The sands of belief around him, like they'd been around the figures in his thoughts, were gone completely.

He gave a single, distressed sob and looked around. How...

Thinking quickly, Jo stared hard at the sky, readier his sense for the familiar blue hue to appear over his vision. It didn't come.

Panic began to fall on him as he tried again and again to bring it back. He blinked over and over, trembling even more as the winds blew past him harshly. His spirits, whatever meager height they were, fell even more.

He...couldn't see.

_Jo couldn't it see anymore._

* * *

The battled had grown monotonous after a while, and Pitch was no longer entertained by the Guardians efforts to stop the black sands of fear.

Sandman, while the others fought the Nightmare King, had attempted to cover the sand in his own golden influence, but before it could get very far, it was absorbed back into darkness.

Pitch flew back from them, a clam smile tracing his lips.

_**"As much as I've enjoyed this game I must be going. Goodbye, **_**legends.**_** We will meet again very soon."**_

He vanished once the words left his throat, and he reappeared quietly in the forest far away. He decided to check on a certain silver-clad person who'd aided him in his plan.

He found him with his head bent, facing a large, smooth rock in a clearing, surrounded by frost. Misery hung over him like the could over the earth above.

Pitch drew near. He had planned on giving him a scare, and perhaps a little taunt now that his anger seemed to have cooled down. He stood beside him silently, before reaching over and tapping him lightly on the head.

No reaction. Frowning in slight confusion, Pitch watched as Jo stood, gazing up at the sky above as if looking for something. Then, his hazel-brown eyes flickered over the clearing. His eyes were still foggy with tears; his expression wistful.

He was facing Pitch now, but his eyes saw straight through him. At this, Pitch knew what must have happened.

His powers were gone.

Though why who couldn't decipher. That is, until he remembered a detail he'd heard on Alecvander's dying lips: Jo's powers were driven by belief and belief alone. And not it was gone.

Believing the Guardians existed hadn't been enough. Believing everything they represented had given the boy his powers, along with the belief he shared with every singled child in the world. They were all connected to him, the reason he could look into their minds and see their hopes, their belief as a silver coating of thought.

In the start, Jo's powers had been reawakened by his fear and belief of Pitch; something very unique as no-one believed in he boogeyman anymore.

And now that there wasn't enough belief left in the world, nothing would allow Jo to see him or any others.

As Jo continued to gaze blankly around the clearing, Pitch drew back into the shadows.

Had Jo seen the Nightmare King, maybe he would've caught the unmistakable trace of sorrow on his sharp, pale features.

But, he did not.

* * *

Jo fell to his knees once again, drained of energy both physically and mentally. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring forth the blue light that had come so easily before.

He just didn't belief he could do it anymore.

Jo Mgeeth stared up at the clouded sky, behind which the Moon was watching him.

_I just don't know what to do anymore. I just...don't. I don't..._

He promised Alecvander...he promised...

Jo began sobbing gently. "I promised I would believe._ I promised_." Slowly, something began to rise in his heart. Not happiness. Not fear. Something.

Jo began to stand on stiff legs, slowly, hazel-brown eyes locked on the sky as the moonlight peeked through like the waking light in the mornings.

"I promised." He croaked in his worn-out voice, voice firm. "And I'll keep it."

_He would._ If he couldn't believe...If the world could no longer believe...then he'd make it come back.

Softly, in a voice no more than a whisper, he began to speak. Words spoken clearly.

"I believe...I believe..."

His head raised up to the sky, voice becoming louder, clearer, his eyes wide and distant like a foggy morning covering the sunlight:

"I believe..._I do."_

Suddenly he felt his sorrow ebb away like melted frost, and the smallest trace of moonlight flickered through the stormy clouds upon his figure, illuminating the silvery form below.

Jo spread his arms wide, legs apart, scattering the snow away from him as he called up into the sky, clear and echoing, his chest heaving with the sheer force of his breath:

_"I believe! I do! I really, really do!"_

The wind rushed past him in response, but his silver form did not waver. He shouted it again and again, his whole body straining under the pressure of his voice, his heart throbbing.

_"I do believe! I do!"_

The trees were roaring in the wind, the clouds were moving fast in the breeze. His heartbeat began to quicken, his blood rushing through his veins as it pounded in his ears, a steady beat in the din.

Then, even louder, he called into the sky through the wind, breaking through the noise:

_"I believe! I do believe!"_

Far away, a small child looked up from her seat beside her window, muttering to herself in wonder.

"I believe..."

Her mother gave her a surprised look as she smiled and repeated this again, louder.

"I believe! I do!"

Further away, over the sea, a boy looked up from his story book his father had been reading to him, to rid him of his nightmare, whispering:

"I believe..."

* * *

Then, like a wave trembling through the ocean, the words echoed all over the world. They were quiet at first, before they became one single, heartfelt chant.

Pitch could sense a disturbance in the fear around the world- like something digging its way under the earth. Frowning, he heard the words echo through the wind, heard only by him, Jo and the Guardians themselves.

Far away, the Guardians looked up as the clouds began moving across the sky, pulled along by the stormy winds circling the world.

Sandman smiled softly when he noticed the black sand darkening the sky looked unsteady; and the smile grew as he saw a single flash of silver.

"I believe!" Tooth called suddenly, giggling brightly.

* * *

John Mgeeth stood out in the snowy street, staring up at the sky at the storm. An odd feeling was warming his chest, a clear feeling in his mind.

Jo wasn't out there, but he felt that he should call the words that had appeared in his mind so suddenly as he thought of him:

_"I believe!"_

Mary stared up at the storm above, shivering, her brown hair flying back in the wind, eyes narrowed to protect them from the breeze. She stood defiantly, shouting into the loud, thundering winds:

_"I believe!"_

Jo called out again, his arms aching, his chest almost bursting with effort, tears falling down his cheeks. He believed in all of them, North, Sandman, all of them!

He wouldn't let Alecvander down. He would _not_ let Pitch win. Not as long as he was a Guardian, he swore that would never happen.

"I believe!" He cried, and all the world the children of all the countries cried out with him:

_**"I believe!"**_

The clouds surrounded the Moon parted, blasting away like a firework of moonlight. A ray of silver-blue light sped towards the earth, landing on Jo's silver-clad form, showering him in the glow.

Jo froze, his body freezing as a sudden rush of cold flew through his blood, His hair rising off his face as if he was in water. The icy chill in his bones was cool and calming.

His eyes misted over and his vision was masked in blue and an odd tingled ran up his legs and slowy, ever so slowly, his body began to rise into the air. His head fell back, eyes closed, mind filled with a silver light.

His memories flickered before him; the day he lost his first tooth, the night he'd seen the boogeyman on the rooftops and the Sandman in the sky, the day his brother had given him a black jumper that had once been his for Jo's sixth birthday...

The fires in the forest, the large rabbit in the bushes, Alecvander in front of the antique shop, sweeping...

All his memories flashing before his eyes. Did that mean...he was dying? Was he leaving behind his old live forever?

_What will happen, after the storm, after it ends? Will I still be the person I am , myself? _

_Jo Mgeeth, the English boy with the husky voice?_

Would he still be Jo, still be himself when he crossed the path forever?

_Well_. Only way to find out. He was ready. The storm would come, and it would end. Pitch would not win, not now, _not ever._

Jo's visioned flashed, a sudden burst of energy making his eyes snap open, wide and awake. His hair lost its blond colour, quickly turning a pale shade of pure, sparkling silver.

Jo began to fly up into the air, arms stretched wide, leaving a trail of silver dust behind him.

_What if the storm ends_

_And I don't see you?_

_As you are now...ever again?_

He flew higher than he'd ever been before, through the clouds and into the night sky, surrounded by the malicious, slithering black sand.

_Just for a minute, the silver forked sky._

_Lifts you up like a star_

_That I will __**follow.**_

He let his eyes slid shut and his head raise high as he hovered, and he felt a rush of warmth travel through his body like a ripple in the water.

Then, he shot his arms out, letting the warmth fly from his fingertips around him, flying towards the black sand, spreading all over the sky, faster and faster as the silver light began overwhelming the darkness surrounding him and the Earth.

Nearby, Pitch watched with wide, disbelieving yellow eyes as the black sand turned silver around them. Jo spread his arms even wider, silver hair flying back in the wind.

_What if the storm ends, but leaves us nothing?_

_Except the memory; A distant __**echo?**_

The silver sand flew over the Guardian's heads, and their heads turned slowly to follow the wave of light across the sky. Sandman smiled gently.

Tyzen gazed up at the silver forked sky in wonder, heart pounding as Hauna's jaw parted from her lips in amazement.

_"Jo..."_

Joseph finally opened his eyes, staring up at the Moon as the silver sand covered the earth. He found himself staring into the thoughts of thousands, and deep in the darkness he saw the tiny trace of silver.

He reached for it, the silver sand reached for it, grabbing hold of that belief and igniting it like a match into a fire.

It raised up through the darkness, overwhelming it completely. Jo laughed as the light shone through, like the sunlight after the storm.

He could feel the believe of the world like a pulse, running through his veins.

Then, the sand parted from the sky to show the inky night sky behind it, the stars scattered around the blue-black above, the Moon shining like a beacon in the fog.

_What if the storm ends, and I don't see you?_

_I don't want to run, Just __**overwhelm me.**_

And suddenly the sand was disappearing, sprinkling down to land on the snow like soft flower and dust, coating the white ground in small sparkles that glistened in the moon light.

Jo let his head lower, and he stared around him, a small trail of silver sand circling him like a tiny bird. He smiled softly, holding out a hand to touch it, watching it morph into the shape of a robin.

He laughed, surprising himself as he heard it echoing as if it where coming from all around him, everywhere.

Then, Jo laughed again, throwing his arms into the air and falling backwards, swooping down towards the ground like a swallow.

He felt as light as air, as free as the silver bird fluttering around him. Though his woes remained, they were not a cloud of grief straining his heart.

Jo was free. And he'd never felt more alive.

He landed softly back in the clearing, watching the Moon with a small smile of wonder on his face. His silver hair ruffled in the smooth breeze.

He felt oddly peaceful, and his limbs had a tingling feeling in them; like how you felt after running for a very long time. He sighed softly.

Jo had kept his promise to Alecvander. And he'd Guarded the Belief of the world as the Man In The Moon had wanted him to do.

And so he just looked up at the Moon, hoping if Alecvander could see him, and if he could, if he was happy.

_What if the storm ends_

_And I don't see you?_

_**As you are now...**_

_Ever again?_

_And now it's found us, Like I have found you._

_I don't want to run._

_Just overwhelm me..._

* * *

**_Link to my account on DeviantArt is on my profile- you'll find some fan art for this fic._**

**_There's one of Jo, Sandy and Pitch- consider it a second title cover._**

**_Last chapter will be up soon._**

**_Please review._**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17:SILVER SANDS.

The winds howled softly, traveling through the still, inky sky. The storm was indeed over.

Pitch growled dangerous under his breath.

The Nightmare King was mounted on a Nightmare, scowling deeply as he watched the now clear world beneath him fall back into peaceful tranquility. He could almost hear the Man in the Moon laughing above.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the Guardians were still staring up at the sky; Still momentarily awestruck by the silver storm that had passed a few moments before. He had no intention of fighting them when he was so furious- it would get in the way of his attacks.

Pitch pulled on the reins and rode away from sight.

Jo sat alone in clearing, resting against the large, smooth rock, breathing deeply. He felt so tired...yet so awake. It was an odd feeling.

Suddenly he heard something. Slow, echoing footsteps to his right. Jo's body froze like the blades of grass around him, and he turned his head slowly to the side.

Pitch was standing with his hands behind his back, a clam, angry frowned on his pale face. Jo's heart jumped.

_He could see him again._

A sudden feeling of joy leaped in his heart as the words echoed through his mind. He could see again!

Pitch hadn't expected for Jo to be able to see him again. The Nightmare King had rode along the skies of Britain and found the boy in the forest from his nightmares.

He'd wanted to see if what the Man in the Moon promised was true. And it was; Here Jo sat, his small figure shining slightly in the shadows, his now silver-straight hair parted in the middle of his forehead, sending a trail of gleaming sand falling onto his shoulders with every move.

Then, something unexpected happened. The boy began to smile.

The smile felt so familiar to Pitch- something he'd seen on another's so long ago. It sent a stab of memory through his mind that couldn't be ignored.

He had no idea why Jo looked happy to see him, of all people. In fact the look was almost nearing that of glee.

Pitch was taken aback, and allowed his frown to morph to slight confusion. What...

Suddenly Jo wobbled onto his legs, stumbled, and darted towards the taller spirit. Pitch recoiled slightly, almost expecting an attack- when Jo flung his arms around his waist, sobbing and laughing at the same time.

He stiffened, arms raising slightly.

Jo still clung despite the Nightmare King's obvious confusion and discomfort.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to see anymore." He spoke in a cracked voice, eyes screwed shut. The voice had seemed as if it had come from all about, spoken in an empty chamber, soft and clear.

_Ah. _

Pitch sighed, letting his arms drop. Threatening the boy now wouldn't do any good- his plan had been sabotaged in the last moment, and though the rage still remained, there wasn't anymore fighting to be done.

At least, not between them at the moment. The war was over and he'd lost; Not for ever, though, he noted to himself. Jo was still crying softly, memories of what it was like before the day he'd spoken to Alecvander running through his mind.

Pitch placed a hand on his silver head, looking off to the side, lost in thought. Then, he began to frown. This wouldn't do.

He continued to think before a smirk came to his face.

_**"Not the brightest idea, Joseph. You do realize how dangerous it is to put your guard down around an enemy."**_

Jo slowly looked up at him as if realizing fully what he was doing. He loosened his tight hold and backed away slightly, shivering from the sudden bout of crying. He sniffed, swallowing hard. Pitch placed his hands behind his back again and took a few steps to the side, looking as if he was pondering something.

_**"A very valiant display, Joseph. The Sands of Belief..." **_Pitch chuckled mockingly to himself, shaking his head lightly. _**"What'll that fool think of next?"**_

"Y-you mean the Man on the Moon?" Jo spoke.

_**"Yes."**_

Jo looked down at his silver-dusted feet silently. Pitch turned and made his way away from him slowly.

Jo didn't know why He'd been so happy to see Pitch. It seemed so ironic after everything that had happened. He was an evil creature that had caused him that pain he'd felt. There was no logical reason. Or maybe he knew partly why. He'd been so afraid when he found out he ma never see any of them again- Not even Pitch. At that moment he would've been happy to see the Nightmare King and not be able to see him at all.

Jo couldn't help but call out in his new, from all around, quite voice:

"What'll you do now?"

The meek question stopped Pitch in his tracks.

_**"That is none of your business...but you'll find out in some time." **_Jo noticed a slight conniving tone to his voice. He swallowed with difficulty.

"What do you mean?"

Pitch turned his head, staring over his shoulder with pale, yellow eyes.

_**"I'll will return, Jo, and when I do neither you or the Guardians will stand in my way again. I hope you heed my warning. Guardian or not, you are not without weakness."**_

J couldn't help but frown. "Neither are you."

Pitch had caught on that he was referring to the memories he'd seen. But surprisingly he didn't go through with his death threat, but instead turning his back.

Jo needed to say something then. That he hadn't thought about since he'd seen into Pitch's mind.

"Who...who was that girl? the one my age?"

Pitch didn't answer, staring at the ground, facing away. Jo bit his lip, no longer expecting an answer.

_**"It is none of your concern, Jo. It is in the past and that is where it'll remain. Goodbye, Joseph."**_

Jo didn't try to stop him. But he replied, quietly.

"Bye...Pitch...When you do come back, I'll be ready then."

Pitch laughed darkly, his evil, malice-filled grin returning after a while of frowning. It made Jo feel awfully wary again, and he knew he'd begin fearing this man again if he continued this look.

_**"Oh really? well...that'll be an intriguing battle. Until then, farewell."**_

He vanished into the shadow sand that had gathered around him faster than lightning, his malevolent laughter echoing and fading into the night.

Jo looked over his silver shoulder at the smooth rock, sparkling in the moonlight. Smiling, Jo made his was over and picked up another stone and began carving a picture into its smooth surface.

* * *

The Guardians found him there later. Jumping through a portal after making sure Pitch was gone, they found the silver child asleep, snuggled up beside the rock in a blanket of silver sand.

Sandman smiled gently and wandered over, picked him up and holding his gently in his arms. He nodded his head, bouncing his own golden sand into Jo's eyes, allowing a pleasant dream to fall over his mind.

Tyzen, who had followed them, hopped up to him, glancing over his peaceful features to make sure he was alright.

Hauna was there as well, sighing in relief as she saw Jo was alright. Bunnymund knelt beside them, examining the boy's silver hair with interest.

"Guess he's in, then." He remarked more to himself that anyone else. Tyzen rose a brow at him, as if asking:

_'You don't say...'_

Sandman nodded his head again once. Tooth was currently cooing over how cute he was as North nodded his head, beard waving from side-to-side .

"I always knew he was special. Felt it in my belly."

Hauna rolled her eyes at him and looked over at Tyzen, who was now sitting beside Bunnymund, watching Jo with a protective look hardened on her features.

Hauna knew they should be going. They were no longer involved in this affair, and Jo would have to get used to his powers. She had to return to her shop anyway.

"Come, Tyzen. We're leaving." She turned sharply. When the legends questioned this she explained that she must be getting back to her work; unlike them she needed to make a living.

"Tyzen, come!" She called again. Looking over her shoulder she saw Tyzen move silently closer to Jo, a meaningful, almost pleading look in her pale eyes. She knew what it meant.

She was staying with Jo for now on. Hauna would've protested any other day, as Tyzen was her main asset, but when she saw Tyzen looking at Jo with a look that be only be called caring on her face, she decided to relent.

"Very well. Goodbye, Tyzentray. You have been a good familiar. Be a good companion to him, and make sure he doesn't do anything silly."

Tyzen watched as her former mistress left, taking a borrowed portal back to her shop. North and the others agreed to take the sleeping Jo back to the North Pole, and she followed Sandman as he carried the boy through yet another magic portal. Bunnymund said his goodbyes as well.

"I'll have to be going now, mates. Call me when anything else happens."

He was about to open up a rabbit hole when he noticed Tyzen looking at him curiously.

"What is it now, mate?" He asked irritably. She shrugged, rolling her eyes and hopping through the portal. Bunnymund sighed, tapped the ground below and opened up one of his many rabbit holes. He dropped in and vanished as Tooth flew into the sky, her little minifaires following her as she journeyed back to her home, Jo's little pouch of teeth held in her hands.

It was wonderful that he'd found them at last, she thought as she flew. Now she could really keep them safe...

And so they all left, each of them missing the picture carved into the stone. It was a figure of a boy with his arms spread wide, circled by five things: A rabbit, a bird, a small pouch, a scrapbook...all below a carved image of the winter moon.

* * *

Man in the Moon was pleased. Standing up, high in the clouds, a faint figure chuckled slightly.

"I told you he'd do well. Second-Sighters are always great at seeing right through problems."

_Indeed, Alecvander. I'm glad you were able to stay long enough to see him succeed._

"Yes. Though I feel I must be going...Death won't be happy with us bending the rules again."

_I see. Thank you for looking after Joseph, Alecvander. He's very sad you passed away, though._

"I know. But he'll be alright. Sandman will look after him."

_I believe Sanderson will. They're very alike._

_..._

"What is it?"

_The danger is over for now...but soon, darkness will rise again._

"So Pitch wasn't lying when he said he'd be back."

_Indeed. But that is for another time. When he does reappear, though, the Rise of the Guardians will commence. All will be well, and all will be as it should and must be._

"Good...I must be going now."

_Goodbye, Alecvander._

"Farewell, Moon, my old friend. May we meet again someday in another life..."

* * *

Sandman put Jo to bed, placing a soft cover over his shoulders gently. His dream sand hovered over him, and Sandy could spot a small figure running around, surrounded by little fairies and rabbits. What a pleasant dream...

Tyzen was resting on a cushioned chair nearby, long ears dropped. Sandy smiled sleepily, raising a hand to his mouth as he yawned.

Suddenly, Tyzen was awake, staring. Feeling mildly surprised, the Giver of Dreams turned and saw something barley noticeable, but very special hovering over Jo.

Sprinkling over the dream like a soft rain in spring was the Silver Sand of Belief, like icing on a cake, like snow on Christmas Day.

Sandy smiled again. How very extraordinary...

* * *

Jack Frost had no idea what had happened just a few hours ago.

The sky had turned as dark as ink spilled on parchment, only to become as silver as the hair on his head. Then, after a while, it was gone. Faded away like melted snow.

He guessed that it had been a weird kind of storm, though knowing he hadn't caused it irked him a little.

Jack never did see that strange, bold-haired English boy again. But sometimes he saw another kid around his own physical age out in the same Town Square he'd seen him. He had resembled the younger boy to a small extent; Blond, with a round nose, straight hair...

He wondered if they were related. Ah well.

It didn't really matter...

He continued making it snow for the other kids, laughing as he threw snowballs about the place without a care in the world.

And, as the snow fell, a small trace of silver danced unnoticed across the sky, visible only to those who could believe enough to know it was there.

* * *

**_Epilogue coming next. Please Review._**


	18. Chapter 18

EPILOGUE: ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE.

_They'd searched five months for Joseph Jacob Mgeeth. Five months, One week, a day and four hours until they finally gave up._

_His brother had come into police station one night, dressed only in his T-shirt and track suit bottoms, with no shoes or jacket, panicking._

_He told them his brother had run off into the snow and he couldn't find them. A search was begun soon after._

_The days turned into weeks very quickly. His father wasn't very bothered, and said that if the young twit didn't think they were good enough, then he could get lost._

_His mother and brother disagreed. John went out everyday looking for him, his mother wonder if she could ever be forgiven, for she knew it was her fault as much as his father's that he had run away._

_When the police learned from neighbors about various situations involving neglect, such as letting him wander around on his own, in the house alone with his brother who legally wasn't old enough to look after him, and the stories passed around school about a 'mean dad', suspicion that his disappearance hadn't been an accident was taken into account._

_But, when his parents where being questioned, they found a note was slipped under the door bu an unknown body. They'd searched for him, finding small footprints that where Jo's exactly shoe size in the snow outside the police station._

_After looking closely at the note they found thumbprints that also pointed towards him being there- though how he got in they would never know._

_The note was a final farewell to his mother and father. He'd explained in his messy handwriting that he was happy staying where he was, and no, he wasn't drinking or into any drugs. _

_He explained his parents had nothing to do with his disappearance, and advised them not to look for him any longer._

_Of course they didn't comply until they'd searched every possibility._

_Months later they had to give up. Jo wasn't coming back._

_The years began to pass and John couldn't get through a week without thinking he could have done more to make him stay. _

_His mother received more letters from Jo that told her that he was alright. The police followed these a little more after the five months they'd searched, but every time the trail turned cold._

_She began to believe, though she didn't know why, that Jo was save and sound. She sometimes had dreams of him flying on silver wings, and thy were a great comfort._

_Jo's parents divorced three years after he left. His disappearance woke them both up from their drear daze and they finally began to move again like an old engine kicked back into action._

_His mother left the small town in america and returned to England. There she received support from her daughter who visited her sometimes. She got a new job, one that allowed her to sleep better at nights._

_John turned seventeen and left for college before his mother went back to England. His father got a new girlfriend and moved away as well, leaving the house for John to take._

_John worked with the old antique shop across the road. People said that Jo and the Old man who worked there had been friends once, and it helped John's conscience knowing he was doing something his squirt of a brother would appreciate._

_He'd never got on with Jo, but some part of him still wished he could see him. Sometimes he thought he saw that silver version of him Mum had spoken off, flying through the air as young as he'd been before he left. He would've been thirteen._

_When he went to see Mary up in Scotland, she told him she wanted to show him something, and he couldn't tell anyone he'd seen it._

_They went into the forest and saw a smooth, large stone in a clearing. Carved on it was a boy surrounded by rabbits, books and other things, like the moon above the figure's head._

_She told him it was Jo._

_Then, John had looked over his shoulder and saw someone swooping past him like a shadow in the breeze. A silver-haired boy._

_Jo._

_He hadn't seen him again and even though his sister told him it was nothing with an odd smile, he would've sworn he'd saw him flying by._

* * *

_Years passed and the Guardians saw less and less of Joseph. He hung around in the beginning, learning from them, their legends, their work, mostly Sandman who became his mentor, showing him how to morph the sand into more complex shapes._

_Every night when Sandman's dream sand covered the world, his silver sand would coat it. In the day he'd make sure the flames inside the hearts he saw were always burning bright._

_But as th years began to fade into the past, Jo became more distant. He traveled to Scotland many times, staying there for months on end._

_The Guardians didn't know why and when they asked he looked sorrowful. One time they sent Bunnymund to keep and eye on him as he went to Scotland. He came back advising them to leave him alone._

_Turns out he'd been living with his sister._

_Mary could see Joseph. Overjoyed by this he stayed with her most of the time, playing games and reading together, all the while she was aging and he stayed as young as he'd been on the day of the Silver Storm._

_It was clear Jo wanted to be with his family while they where still alive. He'd realized this gradually as the years passed. He checked on his brother and mother all the time, and maybe his father now and again. Sometimes John saw him._

_The time went on and Mary grew into a fine woman. John got a good job and was finally growing up (though he always seemed a kid a heart) though his rude attitude never really left him._

_Mary decided that they should let the rest of their family move on without him. It would be easier that way- and it was only because of her part in his destiny that she was able to see him._

_But, as the years flew Jo saw that Mary and he were growing apart. She was busy with her boyfriend, and after what seemed like a week, his sister was married and had children, all of them resembling her._

_By then, Jo had grown distant from her. One night, he finally decided, with the watchful Moonlight on his shoulder, that it was time to say goodbye._

_Mary was tearful, but they both knew by now that their years together had been a blessing; twenty wonderful, brilliant years._

_And so Joseph left with a heavy heart, promising himself he wouldn't check on them as such. He wouldn't be able to bear it._

* * *

_He spent time with Tyzentray, who was still as strong and youthful as she had been years ago. Like him, she hadn't aged._

_She guarded the woods in which the clearing he'd transformed lived, and for many years she followed him as he sprinkled belief all over the dreams and thoughts of those in the world._

_Jo finally began seeing the Guardians more- something they were grateful to find. _

_He sometimes wondered what happened to Pitch, for the Nightmare King hadn't made an appearance like he'd promised. Well._

_Whenever he was coming, Jo knew he was ready._

_Though, not entirely as much as he'd thought. He certainly wasn't prepared for the events that took place twenty-one years later after he'd entered his Guardian-hood, when he'd been wandering through a town n America when he noticed a familiar, blue-hooded teen wandering around in bare feet, a staff slung over his shoulders._

_His memory flickered with the kid he'd seen long ago- the one who threw the snowball at him. Then he noticed his similar silver hair._

_He watched as Jack Frost sauntered confidently across the road, smiling- untill something grey rushed by behind him making him jump._

_He followed this thing that had startled him, staff at the ready. Jo followed behind curiously, keeping the shadows._

_Ducking down and watching from the shadows on the roof, he watched as Jack wandered around the ally in a defensive stance._

_"Hello, Mate."_

_Jack jumped- as did Jo- and turned to the source of the voice. A familiar silhouette of a rabbit-like creature leaning against the wall, twirling a boomerang calmly._

_"Been a long time. Blizzard of '68 I believe..."_

_Bunnymund walked into the light, revealing his face to the teen below. "Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" _

_Smiling, Jo hurried along the roof, missing some of the conversation as he concentrated on his footing._

_Jack leaned on his staff, a grin playing on his lips. "You're not still mad about that, are you?" A cheeky sort of tone played its way into his words. Bunnymund scowled, tightening his hold on his boomerang._

_"Yes. But this is about something else..."_

_Jo tilted his head curiously when Bunnymund leaned back calmly, a small smirk on his face._

_"Fellas?"_

_Abruptly two yettis came into view and grabbed Jack by the hood, bundling him into a sack. Jo's mouth fell open as a portal materialized, and the sack containing the frosty teen was tossed through. Bunnymund tapped his foot on the ground and jumped into the hole wearing a serious look as the yettis followed the sack into the portal._

_Then, they were gone, leaving Jo standing on the roof, gaping stupidly._

_Maybe he should pay a visit to North..._

_THE END..._

* * *

_**YEAH PEOPLE THAT'S RIGHT! THIS IS A **__**PREQUEL!**_

_**Bet you didn't see that coming. I'm planning on waiting for the move coming out, then writing a sequel to this fic about the movie with Jo in it. He'll meet Jack Frost and things.**_

_**So, that explains why Jack Frost isn't seen as much. He's not associated with the Guardians yet.**_

_**I'm making a video about this fic- The link will be on my profile, once it's done. Please check it out.**_

_**Thank you all for reviewing, as I'll be putting this fic up on the new ROTG category soon.**_

_**Please leave one last review. **_


	19. Author's Note- Please read

**_Author's note:_**

**_About the sequel to this fic, I will remain firm when I say that I will begin writing it after it's come out- preferably into December._**

**_Until then I may upload small side-stories surrounded some of the other characters, Like Bunnymund and and Tyzatray, and Alecvander's encounter with Pitch years ago._**

**_I've also posted this to say that I've uploaded the video on youtube- it's the trailer for this fan fiction and also a music video based on it. The link is on my profile directly to it. Please, check it out._**

**_Also, on my Devient-art account I have uploaded pictures and edited stuff on all my OC including what Jo and Tyzen look like. The link is in my profile._**

**_(There is also character profiles on my account page on this site.)_**

**Thanks for reading this story. I honesty would not have bothered writing it all had it not been for all of you guys' reviews keeping me motivated. And all the new ROTG stuff coming out.**

**There is also a number of other smaller stories based as prequels to the next fic and the movie itself. They can be found on my Profile. There is also a one-shot called 'Of Silver Horses' about Jo and Pitch.**

**This is the list the stories take place. You may need to read them all before the sequel, but they aren't that long.**

**_There Must Be A Rule._**

**_A Blackened Memory_**

**_Nightmare Dust and the Silver Sands_**

**_Of Silver Horses_**

**_Sandman's __Wisdom_**

**_The Spirit of the Thaw_**

**_Tricks and Treats and Forget-Me-Nots_**

**_The Shadow at the Side._**

**_Guardians_**

**_Thanks for reading. _**


End file.
